Beyond Crimson Eyes
by Chrome Hearts
Summary: The art of Shifting has been passed down through selected families for generations, but that changed when Lord Aidou saw them as a threat. Now, the last remaining Shifter is to serve the Aidou family who are responsible for the Genocide of her people.
1. Prelude

**Title; Beyond Crimson Eyes  
Repertoire; Prelude  
Authoress; xXxDreamwindxXx  
Fandom; Vampire Knight  
Main Focus; Hanabusa Aidou & Zero Kiryū x OC  
Rating; K+  
**

A/N: I do not own Vampire Knight, however, I do own one short attention span. All characters, names, and other indicia are trademarks of their respective owners.

I am using characters and places from the anime and manga, however, I am not sticking to the storyline – keep that in mind~!

Also, I am aware that I cannot spell, so please don't waste a review saying; 'You spelt _this_ wrong, and you added an extra 'e' in somewhere,' Or 'You used 'it's' in the wrong context, as it is saying 'it is', when it should be 'its'. You _might_ wanna fix that.' Oh, trust me, I don't want to fix it.  
I know I spelt it wrong. (Well, actually, I don't know if I spell something wrong.) I add extra 'e' 's in everywhere, and I absolutely refuse to re-read and beta my writing, because if I did, I would never post it. Anyway, ranting aside, I. Can't. Spell. So, there's no use telling me something that I already know. 

_**~Beyond Crimson Eyes~**_

**Long Description;**_****_

The art of Shape Shifting has been passed down through selected families for many generations, however, that all changed when the Noble Aidou Clan saw these peaceful druids as a threat. Now, the last remaining of the Shape Shifters, Chiyo Tenma is a servant to none other than Hanabusa Aidou, the son of the very person that eliminated her entire family and is responsible for the Genocide of her people.

How will Chiyo react when she finds out the truth about the events that haunt her memories and dominate her nightmares?

_**~Beyond Crimson Eyes~**_

Name; Chiyo Tenma  
Name Meaning; Eternal [Chiyo] Demon [Tenma]  
Age; 16  
Hair; Navy Blue.  
Eyes; Yellow.  
Height; 160cm  
Race; Shapeshifter. Somewhat of a Druid.  
Powers; Ability to turn into any beast that she has seen. Can heal minor wounds and can control earth and plants.  
Personality; Bubbly and fun, Chiyo is always ready to try something new. She tends to be aloof, however, is always aware of her surroundings. She is quick to make friends and open up to people, however, she has to really like them to truly be herself. Chiyo is rather smart, having learnt several shifter abilities by the age of eight that are most commonly learned when a shifter has reached their twenties. She is best known for her keen eyes, _witty_ comebacks and somewhat childish nature. 

_**~Beyond Crimson Eyes~ **_

_A fear of the unknown keeps a lot of people from leaving bad situations ~ __**Anonymous**__**  
**_

___**~Beyond Crimson Eyes~**_

A member of the night watch gazed up at the moon, drawing in a deep sigh. Something about the stillness of the night unsettled him. _They_ were on their way, he just knew it, though for what reason he did not know.  
Quickly scanning the forest around him, he turned, starting back towards the small hidden village hidden deep within the forest.  
"Yo, what's wrong?" an adolescent male said, nodding his head towards the patroller.  
"_They're _coming," was the bleak answer.  
The adolescent's head shot up. "What?" he demanded.  
The older of the pair nodded solemnly. " 'Fraid so, I've got to tell Tenma-Sama."  
The adolescent's face paled. "Let's just hope there aren't a lot of them this time."

_**~Beyond Crimson Eyes~**_

"What do you want?" Kenji Tenma hissed, his teeth gritted.  
A relatively tall blonde man who looked as though he was in his late thirties smiled, running his tongue along a sharp, pointed fang. From behind him, several of his followers smiled the same, eerie smile.  
"Oh, like you _think_ I couldn't take ya," Kenji spat, clenching his fists. A loud crack echoed across the still forest and in the blink of an eye, Kenji had turned into a grey sabre, fangs twice as long as the vampires in front of him, his friends-turned-beasts flanking him. He growled dangerously.  
"Go, if you know what's good for you."  
The blonde vampire raised his hands up in mock-surrender. "Oh," he said slyly. "But I am yet to do anything wrong."  
"Please excuse my son, Lord Aidou, I hope he hasn't troubled you."  
Kenji flinched when he felt a firm hand touch his shoulder, and with another defensive growl, he returned to his usual state.  
"Not at all, Akito," the blonde vampire said calmly.  
"Father," Kenji quipped, his yellow eyes flashing. "He doesn't deserve to be referred to as a_ Lord_, I mean, he-"  
"I know what he's done, Kenji," Akito said in an undertone. He turned his attention towards the clan on vampires in front of him. "What can I help you with?" he asked in a steely tone.  
"I want to make a deal with you," Lord Aidou said, nonchalant.

_**~Beyond Crimson Eyes~**_

Hidden somewhere safe within the village, a small girl of around eight slept, completely oblivious to what was about to happen to her village, dreaming happy dreams, soon to awake and find that her life was never going to be the same again.

_**~Beyond Crimson Eyes, End~**_

Well, that was the prelude, nonetheless for my soon-to-be-up-and-running Vampire Knight fic. And also, I am aware that it is short. It is a prelude. _PRELUDE_. Supposed to be short.  
Here's a fun fact for you; Kenji, Chiyo Tenma's brother's name actually means 'Second Son', however, he is the first and only son of Akito Tenma.  
Wadda ya know, you learn things even when you just google random names (:  
R&R!


	2. Memories

**Title; Beyond Crimson Eyes  
Repertoire; oo1 – Memories  
Authoress; xXxDreamwindxXx  
Fandom; Vampire Knight  
Main Focus; Hanabusa Aidou & Zero Kiryū x OC  
Rating; K+**

A/N_; The Akuma's Sakura Violin_; I don't know how you can do it. You always write angst, and you make it look so easy. I was on the verge of throwing the laptop at the wall it was so bleak and depressing to type.

On a happier note, you might be wondering why I chose 'Repertoire' rather than 'Chapter'. Well, there's quite a simple answer to that – Repertoire seems more fitting; has that gothic aspect.

Disclaimer; I do not own Vampire Knight, however, I do own a Yuuki Cross bracelet (yay!). All characters, names, and other indicia are trademarks of their respective owners.

_**~Beyond Crimson Eyes~**_

_The brave may not live forever, but the cautious do not live at all ~ Anonymous_

_****_

~Beyond Crimson Eyes~

_****_

Darkness enveloped the surrounding forest like a vial fog, and no matter how much I squinted, I could not see more than three feet in front of me.  
I drew in a sharp breath, shooting a fleeting glance over the back of my shoulder. _Nothing_.  
Nothing but my elongated shadow against the dewy grass.  
I picked up my pace, sprinting along the open meadow in the middle of the forest.  
My bare feet slipped along the wet grass, but still, I pressed on.  
A shadow whizzed past my right ear and I shuddered to a halt.  
A tall, slender figure stood in front of me, his cloud of blonde hair blowing in the gentle wind, his eyes glowing a dark crimson.  
He lips curled upwards in an all too familiar smirk, the tip of his tongue brushing gently across a pointed fang.  
"A vampire?" I whispered, shock began to take over my body.  
His wicked grin grew wider.  
I drew in another sharp breath and tried to get away as quickly as possible, but I couldn't move. I was paralysed with fear.  
The vampire stretched out a pale hand and moved towards my face.  
For as long as I could remember, I was always told that if I was in a difficult situation, I should yell for help, however, I couldn't seem to find my voice.  
I pinched my eyes shut.  
_C'mon, Chiyo, move!  
_I felt his cool touch as his hand brushed lightly along my jaw. I flinched at his touch.  
_Move!  
_His hand began to move down to my neck, his nails dragged along the skin._  
__**MOVE**__!  
_I felt a burning sensation wash across me and my eyes snapped open, a snarl escaping my lips.  
The vampire looked down, surprised.  
"A leopard? So, you're a shape shifter, are you?" he asked, amused.  
A light growl rumbled from within my throat and the vampire smiled.  
"This should be fun."  
I tried to move my legs, but I was still momentarily paralysed.  
In a split second, I had made my choice; I snapped my jaw shut around my front leg and took off. The mud shifted under my paws and I felt sure that the vampire was long behind me.  
Pain shot through me as I continued to run through the meadow before a line of trees blocked my only escape.  
"Dammit," I hissed, as I tried to make a sharp turn to scale around it.  
My feet lifted off the ground, pain shuddered through my body and I was slammed into a tree.  
A hand was pressed against my throat and I felt myself revert back to a human.  
"You really shouldn't have done that," the vampire said coyly. "Now you're all covered in blood."  
He touched the wound on my forearm gently before bringing it up towards his mouth.  
I let out a scream and shut my eyes. Surprised when I did not feel any pain, my eyes cracked open slowly and I screamed again.  
The blonde vampire was no longer standing in front of me, in fact, nothing was. Nothing but the endless sky; I was seemingly weightless, at least twenty foot above the ground, looking over a familiar part of the forest near the village I grew up in.  
Below me was a clan of vampires, among them, the blonde one who I had seen earlier. I squinted, a small gasp escaping from my lips.  
_Kenji? Dad...?_  
Why was that... That vampire talking to my father!  
I watched on silently as my father extended a hand and the vampire shook it.  
"Dad?" I tried to call, but no noise came out of my mouth. I tried again. "Dad? What are you doing?"  
They didn't look up; they didn't even acknowledge my presence.  
Together, father and the vampire clan turned and began to walk towards the village, Kenji and his friends sulking behind them. I frowned; there seemed to be something wrong with the way father acted. He seemed forlorn. Detached from the situation.  
Father lead the clan into the village and towards a house. _Our_ house.  
He stepped aside, letting the head-vampire inside.  
At that very moment, the invisible stings that suspended me in the air snapped and I fell gently to the ground before I leapt to my feet and took off towards the village.  
I had to stop dad. I had to prevent him from making the biggest mistake of his life.  
I rounded the final corner and entered the village, skidding to a halt in front of our house.  
Kenji's signature beast, a grey sabre, lay on the ground in a pool of scarlet, a bear and a large, tawny wolf lay next to it.  
"Kenji?" I whispered, kneeling down next to him. I reached out to touch him, but my hand disappeared inside of his body, reappearing when I withdrew my hand.  
It was like I didn't exist. Like I was a spirit.  
I heard a yell from inside and I jumped to my feet.  
"_Dad_..."  
I ran through the open door and choked out a sob. The blonde vampire stood over my dad's still human body.  
"Dad!"  
My eyes scanned the large, open room. A small, extraordinarily familiar-looking, dark haired girl lay asleep in the corner of the room. The blonde vampire looked up, smiled and began to make his way towards her.  
"Don't... Don't touch her..." my father managed to say as he weakly supported his torso on his hands.  
I winced, placing a hand on my side. Although I was not _exactly_ there at that very moment, I could feel his icy touch on my sides stinging. He lifted the sleeping figure from her bed and walked to the door, leaving my father's barely alive form in his wake.  
I ran to my father's side and sobbed. I knew there was nothing I could do to help him.  
I closed my eyes. I didn't want to leave his side, and I knew where was nothing I could do to bring him back.  
A strange voice echoed within my head and I shuddered quietly.  
"Chiyo, c'mon, Chiyo. Don't be frightened, I won't hurt you."  
I opened my eyes. Once again, I was looking down upon a scene, but no longer was I outside. Instead, I was indoors, in the Aidou families dining hall, celebrating what I soon remembered to be Lord Aidou's son, Hanabusa's 5,000th birthday.  
Oh, how I remember that dreadful day. Waking up in an unknown place, the only words spoken to me being; _"Lord Hanabusa's birthday party is this evening and you are to be his gift. From here on out, you will do exactly as he says, no questions asked."_  
A much smaller, timid looking me sat next to a blonde vampire whose eyes where such a glassy turquoise, one could almost see their own reflection in them.  
"Chiyo," he smiled. "Are you hungry? Would you like some cake?"  
The younger me shook her head furiously, looking fearfully around at all the vampires watching her.  
Hanabusa sighed sadly. He sliced a small chunk of cake off the end of a piece with a fork and held it out to her.  
The younger me whimpered quietly and scooted as far away from him as possible without falling off her chair.  
One of the nearby servants snorted, outranged and I watched helplessly as he crossed the room and struck the young me across the cheek.  
"Answer your master when he speaks to you," he spat.  
I gazed into the watering yellow eyes of my past. I could clearly remember the hurt and fear I felt when I was eight.  
The young me bowed to the servant apologetically before turning to stare into the glassy aquamarine eyes of her master.  
"Sir," she whispered, terrified.

_**~Beyond Scarlet Eyes~**_

I awoke with a start, beads of sweat glistening on my forehead, breathing hard.  
My eyes darted around the pitch black room and I sighed in relief.  
"Are you ok?" someone asked softly from beside me and my head snapped in the direction of the voice.  
"Sir?" I asked quietly. "Is that you?"  
"Yes," came Hanabusa's gentle reply. "You were screaming... Are you having nightmares again?"  
I nodded, though I knew he could see me.  
"It's ok," he soothed. "Try and go back to sleep. I'll stay here until you do."  
"Thank you," I said quietly, lying back down and shutting my eyes.  
"You're welcome."

_**~Beyond Scarlet Eyes, End~**_

Well, that was slightly longer than the Prelude, and I must say, it annoyed me to no end to type.  
Bands listened to while typing this;

_Short Stack._  
**Best Before.**  
For Our Hero.

All Australian Bands, what are the odds?  
Liked it? Didn't? Couldn't understand it? I wanna know.

(:

_  
_


	3. Scarlet Tapestry

**Title; Beyond Crimson Eyes  
Repertoire; oo2 ~ Scarlet Tapestry  
Authoress; xXxDreamwindxXx  
Fandom; Vampire Knight  
Main Focus; Hanabusa Aidou & Zero Kiryū x OC  
Rating; K+**

A/N: I would like to dedicate this chapter to Janelle, as today is her 17th birthday. (_Oldddd_ 3 )

I would also like to take the time here to say that I am sorry that this is a rather short chapter, I wrote most of it during a single Media session today.

Disclaimer; All characters, names, and other indicia are trademarks of their respective owners.

Anyways, enjoy~! 

When reality overcomes the dream, all sanity is lost in the depth ~ **Anonymous**

Hanabusa Aidou lounged casually across a cherry coloured, studded leather couch, his cousin, Akatsuki Kain, reclined on a chair next to him. They hadn't left the room all day, and despite my best efforts, I couldn't coax them out.  
"Come _on_," I grumbled, placing a tray with biscuits on the table in front of them. "Sir, you and Kain-Sama are both incredibly lazy."  
Hanabusa pouted. "Aww, Chiyo-chan is so mean. I am _not_ lazy, I just can't be bothered moving. They're two _completely_ different things."  
"Chiyo?" Akatsuki said lazily, shielding his eyes from the bright daylight when I drew back the curtains. "You don't have to wait on us, you know that?"  
I sighed; now that I could see the insides of the room, I could tell that they hadn't cleaned the insides of it for a long time.  
"Maybe if you could take care of yourselves, then I wouldn't have to worry," I said briskly, drawing the other heavy curtain and turning to leave.  
A hand wrapped tightly around my wrist.  
"Mou! Chiyo-chan, don't go!" Hanabusa whined. "Stay here and talk to us!"  
And with that, I was pulled onto the leather couch next to him.  
"Would you like a biscuit, Chiyo?" Akatsuki asked, tilting his head to the side, the tray outstretched in front of him.  
I shook my head.  
Hanabusa snatched a biscuit from the tray and brandished it around under my nose.  
"But chocolate is Chi-chan's favourite, is it not?"  
"Yes, but sir-"  
"Just a bite then? Please? You've been so busy looking after everyone, that you've forgotten to take care of yourself."  
_Well, it's not my fault that you spent an entire night outside and spent the week with a fever, sir.  
_Hanabusa sighed, lightly tucking a lock of hair behind my ear and moved his face towards my neck, his white fangs bared. Images from the horrific nightmare just nights before came flooding back into my mind.  
"Ah!" I panicked. "S-sir…"  
Instantly, Hanabusa had slipped the biscuit into my mouth and leaned back on the couch, a satisfied grin on his face. I frowned.  
"Well," Akatsuki sighed, running a hand through his shock of orange hair. "That's one way to do it."  
"Shush, you," I grumbled crossing my arms with a huff.  
Hanabusa drew his legs up to his chest and sighed, staring down at the royal red carpet.  
"Chiyo-chan?" he asked in a serious tone.  
"H-hai?"  
I was more than worried; Hanabusa was _never_ serious. _  
_"Are you still having those nightmares?"  
_Yes. _"No." I stood up and bowed. "If the masters would excuse me, I still have things I need to do."  
"Mou, Chi-channn!"  
I sighed; if there was one thing Hanabusa knew how to do, that was get his way.  
"Hai?"  
"I'm hungry."

***

The hallways were darkened in the moonlight, my masters were in the dining hall, and I was _at least_ three floors above them. A large grandfather clock in the corner struck three, its shrill cry making me jump.  
Slightly jittery, I picked up my pace, turning down the winding halls of the cavernous mansion, skidding to a halt when I came across an unfamiliar place.  
_You're lost, _a small voice in the back of my head chimed.  
"No I'm not," I murmured to myself. "I know exactly where I am."  
_Oh really? Where then? 'In a house?' That doesn't count!  
_"I'm…" Something clicked inside my mind – the reason why I had never been down here before. "I'm not supposed to be down here. Lord Aidou forbids it."  
"Then why _are_ you down here?" came a smug voice from behind me.  
I gasped.  
Instantly, hands were covering my mouth, preventing me from screaming, and, after a few fleeting seconds, they were removed.  
I spun around, a scowl instantly replacing my shocked face. "Sir," I whined. "What are you doing sneaking around up here?"  
He smiled innocently. "I should be asking you the same question, Chiyo-chan. What are you doing up? I thought you'd be-"  
"I couldn't sleep." I said.  
Hanabusa smiled toothily. "I knew it! You're still having nightmares, aren't you?"  
I looked at the ground. "Hai."  
"Why did you lie to me, then?" he asked slowly.  
_Well you see, sir, I honestly didn't think it mattered to you. _No, I couldn't say that.  
Hanabusa scratched his chin thoughtfully. "Maybe you planned on me finding you up here… And maybe you were hoping that I'd drink from your neck?" He flashed his teeth, reaching out and gently tilting my head to the side.  
"L-lie!" I shook my head vigorously and bowed; why, I'm not sure.  
"Kidding~!" he smiled. "I wouldn't hurt you, Chi-chan."  
I breathed a sigh of relief. "Sir? Where _are_ we exactly?"  
"Fourth floor," he answered simply. "But yes, _you're_ not supposed to be here. Want to know why?"  
I nodded.  
"Because you're not a vampire, like me," he laughed, patting me on the back in mock sympathy.  
I turned to face him and scowled. "Why _really_?"  
Hanabusa sighed, running a hand through his golden locks. "Follow me."  
He walked quickly down the corridor before making a sharp turn onto a linking one, me trailing behind him.  
"Here's why," he said as we stopped in front of a wall with what I thought was a single sheet of scarlet wallpaper made from rather grubby fabric.  
My mind worked furiously, trying to understand why they had just one large sheet of it on display.  
Hanabusa seemed to notice my confusion and tilted his head to the side innocently.  
"Sir," I said quietly, still thinking. "You've got to be kidding, _right_? I mean, this is why I'm not allowed up here?"  
It didn't make sense. Perhaps they were worried that I would 'clean' their heirloom or something? Well, I am a servant, after all.  
The moon passed out from behind a cloud, and a moonbeam streamed in through the large, gothic-styled window on the opposite side of the hallway, illuminating the space in front of it. As soon as the moonlight hit the fabric, it turned a sort of semi-transparent, as though there was a hollow space behind it.  
"A tapestry?"  
Transfixed, I reached out to touch it. My fingers curled around the side of it, and I peeled it away from the wall, peering in through the small gap I had made.  
A room was concealed behind it; however, it was even darker than the hallway before it.  
I slipped through the small gap and entered the room.  
"Dark, isn't it?" Hanabusa mused from my side.  
A strange, yet sickly familiar smell circulated the stale room and I crinkled my nose, the palm of my hand cupped around my mouth and the base of my nose.  
That was the unmistakable smell of-  
I turned to face Hanabusa; his eyes were glistening like rubies.  
-_Blood._  
"Though, perhaps, I think it's best if you _can't_ see what's inside here."  
My breath caught in my throat. Even the most caring of vampires can be reduced to the most bloodthirsty of beasts, and I was staring right into the eyes of one.

***

A/N: Well, that was repertoire oo2 ~ Scarlet Tapestry. Written for Janelle's 17th birthday. 3  
Liked it? Didn't? I want to hear. (:

x 


	4. The Library

**Title; Beyond Crimson Eyes  
Repertoire; oo3 ~ The Library  
Authoress; xXxDreamwindxXx  
Fandom; Vampire Knight  
Main Focus; Hanabusa Aidou & Zero Kiryū x OC  
Rating; K+**

A/N:Yes, ok, I know that this is a Hanabusa OR Zero fic, and the lack of Zero in it is sort of confusing due to the Main Focus listing on the above information. I swear, I'll get around to putting him in the story – shouldn't be too long now.

Also, I'd like to thank Ayuko and xSayori for being the first two people to comment on this fic. Thank you again, dears.

Disclaimer; It is getting harder and harder to find a quote to fit in with the chapter plot. That is a disclaimer in itself.

_A single event can awaken within us a stranger totally unknown to us. ~ __**Antoine de St. Exupery**_

It had been at least a week since I had been behind the scarlet tapestry, and I was dying to find out what was concealed inside that dark room, though, to be honest, I was too abashed to go in there myself. I had a feeling that I wouldn't like what I found inside, and, after all, it must be hidden for a very good reason.  
No matter how much I tried to direct the subject towards what was hidden inside, begged and pleaded, Hanabusa would just shake his head and continue with whatever he was doing (which was ordering me around).  
"Sir," I tried to reason. "You could always tell me what's inside the room, rather than _show _me. It'll be easier."  
"Nope," Hanabusa laughed. "Not a chance. You're so cute when your persistent, Chiyo-chan."  
"Uh, thanks?"  
"Any time. Now, Chiyo-chan? I'm thirstyyyyy. Bring me something to drink, please?"  
I bowed so that my dark fringe covered my rolling eyes. _Is food the only thing on his mind?_  
I returned a few moments later to find him stretched across the floor, hands behind his head staring up at the ceiling.  
"Sir," I sighed, placing a crystal wine glass on the table. "What are you doing down there?"  
"Got bored waiting," he said simply. "And wanted to lie down."  
_Oh, I didn't take that long!_  
"Ok, suit yourself then. Lord Aidou has asked me to pack your bags for you."  
I ignored the blonde's reply as I made my way into the cavernous entrance hall and began to climb the enormous flight of stairs. Veering off at the second landing, I made my way down the hallway, stopping outside Hanabusa's room.  
Pushing open the door slightly, I groaned. It wouldn't open more than an inch without getting caught up with the things that littered his floor.  
"That boy," I grumbled. "I wonder how he gets in and out every day?"  
I managed to force the door open a few more inches before squeezing inside, having to quickly avoid trampling on some of his 'collectable' dolls as I went.  
A wide variety of clutter littered almost every surface of his room and I had to carefully step around them as I made my way to his bed and pulled out a massive suitcase from underneath, placing it on top of a mountain of junk –his bed somewhere underneath- and unzipping it. With Hanabusa, it was always best to prepare his luggage three weeks before the new school term began; he could never make up his mind whether he wanted to bring _this _or leave _that_.  
I always hated it when Hanabusa went off to school, because Lord Aidou would send me away, too, but to a completely different one, so I had no way of checking up on him. After all, Hanabusa was very picky with just about everything he did; though, since he started at Cross Academy, he has become slightly better.  
Rather awkwardly, I stumbled my way across his room to his wardrobe –with great difficulty, opened it – and pulled out several sets of his snow white 'Moon Dormitory' uniform.  
I folded them neatly, placing them in the bottom of his suitcase, before making the long journey across his room once more in search for shoes when there was a gentle knock on the door and, with seemingly less difficulty, it swung open.  
I bowed as the visitor entered the room.  
"Chiyo," Lord Aidou addressed in his usual steely voice. I wasn't exactly sure what I had done to him, but my very existence seemed to make him extraordinarily cold towards me.  
"Hai?" I asked, my head still bowed.  
"I have something I would like you to do."

_**~Beyond Crimson Eyes~**_

Hanabusa lay on the floor in the grand lounge room in the exact same position when I had returned, sitting bolt upright when I began to explain what his father had asked of me.  
Hanabusa blinked his turquoise eyes, rather startled by the news. "What?"  
I sighed, closing my eyes. "Please, sir. Don't make me explain it again."  
"No, it's ok," he said, waving his hand in front of him. "I heard what you said, I just don't get why it is, exactly, that my father, of _all _people, would send you to Cross Academy."  
I sat down next to him. "I'm not sure, either, it's all just too confusing."  
Hanabusa smiled. "But it's ok, cause Chi-chan get's to go to the same school as me!"  
His smile faltered and he looked down again. "Mou! But Chi-chan will be in the Day Class so I won't get to talk to you."  
_Somehow, I don't think that would be such a terrible thing.  
_An arm draped around my shoulders and I looked up; Hanabusa was grinning again.  
"But, I'll still come see you!"  
_Great.  
_"Erm, yes, thank you sir, but I think I'll be ok."  
Hanabusa looked crestfallen and I forced a smile. "Sorry sir."  
Quickly getting to my feet, I bowed. "Anyway, I have something I need to do."  
Aimlessly, I wandered down the vacant hallways towards the Aidou Clan Library.  
As I pushed open a rather Gothic, Century-old door, the familiar smell of hundreds of books reached my nose. I smiled, trailing a finger along the spines of them as I perused the different shelves.  
One book caught my eye as it rested diagonally against the corner of a shelf and, intrigued, I picked it up and examined the golden writing etched onto the cover.  
"Aidou History," I murmured, flicking open the contents page, my finger tracing down each chapter.  
A cold shiver ran down my spine as I stopped on 'Genocide of Shape Shifters', and, unable to stop myself, I flicked through chunks of the book until I came across that chapter.  
My eyes scanned over paragraph after paragraph as the book depicted the horrific events of my past, when something caught my eye. A single sentence in a history book had the power to change something inside me. _'There are only two Shape Shifters left in this world that the Aidou Clan haven't exterminated.'_ The breath caught in my throat, my hands went weak – the book fell with a dull thud to the ground, still open at the page I was looking at.  
Backing slowly away from the book, I clenched my fists. A feeling of anger circulated through me as I tore out of the library and down the deserted halls.  
My eyes stung and I blinked back tears – Lord Aidou had planned the massacre of my home village, just as he had previously eliminated every other Shape Shifter settlement. The pact he made with my father was just a ploy to gain his trust.  
My feet seemed to unconsciously carry me, and before I knew it, I had thrown open the scarlet tapestry and was standing in the centre of the room, however, something was different; very different.  
Instead of being dark, the room was dully illuminated by the light shining through the open tapestry. Blood stained the floor and I gasped.  
Long chains snaked across the floor and, in the far corner, a limp body rested against the wall, the person's chest rising and falling slowly.  
My feet shifted from under me, my heel knocking a chain against another with a quiet _chink_.  
The limp body in the corner's head lifted up slowly, piercing yellow eyes shone weakly from under dark navy hair. When Hanabusa said that it was best that I didn't see what was hidden away in here, he wasn't lying.  
"Chiyo?" he muttered.  
The tears that I was trying to hold back now rolled down my face; I was at his side in seconds.  
"Kenji?" I choked out, kneeling by his side, brushing his mattered blue hair out of his eyes.  
He managed a weak smile. "So, it seems they've been taking good care of you, huh?"  
"Don't talk," I soothed. "You're weak enough as it is."  
Kenji chuckled darkly. "Oh, I won't die, if _that's_ what you're worried about. They've always kept me alive, but just barely."  
The anger that circulated through my body earlier turned to hatred, rage and indignation. I clenched my fists.  
"Stay here, Kenji. I'll go find help."  
"Well _nah_, I'm gonna go run off," he said bitterly and I frowned at him. Even after all this time, Kenji still retained his dark sense of humour.  
I pushed myself up to leave, something caught hold of my skirt.  
"Don't be gone for too long, promise?" he said weakly.  
"I promise."  
I darted across the room, turning the sharp corner. As I did so, I collided with something hard.  
"I thought you'd be here," said a steely voice. I looked up and found myself face to face with the very man that had murdered my clan. "But," he added lightly. "I guess it was only a matter of time before you found out about your _dear_ brother."  
"You _monster_."  
I gritted my teeth, a burning sensation washed across me and I let out a snarl.  
"Oh," Lord Aidou said, his tone not the least bit surprised. "Your father did mention that one of his children was a Shifter Prodigy, however, I always expected it to be Kenji. No matter, you still haven't the slightest clue on how to control your _new_ body, do you?"  
I gnashed my sharp teeth, swiping the air with a sharp claw when Kenji's words echoed inside my mind.  
'_Don't be gone for too long, promise?' _  
I closed my eyes, leaping at my master, knocking him to the ground before tearing off down the twisting hallways.  
_Help. _I needed to get _help_. Though, in a house full of vampires, help was impossible.  
"Chiyo?" Hanabusa called, startled, as I covered the length of the Grand Lounge Room in about five strides. "Chiyo, wait!"  
I had to get out of that house. I had to find a way to save Kenji.

_**~Beyond Crimson Eyes~**_

A/N So, that was chapter oo3 ~ The Library . I hope you all enjoyed it. Not too bad of a chapter plot, considering I made it up while at work today. Why, yes, I do try to think of anything else but work. Helps pass the time. Also, I'd like to ask if anyone noticed in chapter oo1 ~ Memories, the little paragraph devider swapped from _**~Beyond Crimson Eyes~ **_to _**~Beyond Scarlet Eyes~ **_ ?  
I sure didn't notice until I was flicking through it… Oops, my bad xD  
Also, it seems as though I'd gotten lazy and didn't use one at all for Chapter oo2 ~ Scarlet Tapestry. Ha, that's what you get for being your own beta, I guess (:  
Message and rate, please ^^ 


	5. Twisted Truth

**Title; Beyond Crimson Eyes  
Repertoire; oo4 ~ Twisted Truth  
Authoress; xXxDreamwindxXx  
Fandom; Vampire Knight  
Main Focus; Hanabusa Aidou & Zero Kiryū x OC  
Rating; K+**

A/N: Because Janelle wanted an update so badly, I typed one up. Haha, enjoy, Janelley ^^

Disclaimer; I disclaim the disclaimer.  
Uh, what?

_**~Beyond Crimson Eyes~**_

_The truth is rarely pure and never simple ~ __**Oscar Wilde**_

__

_**~Beyond Crimson Eyes~**_

My heavy paws skidded to a halt along the stone footpath, my nose inches away from the large, dark iron fence that surrounded the Aidou Estate. I pushed myself up on my back paws and gripped the iron bars in my way, looking through them. The rolling countryside met my gaze as it stretched off into the horizon and I drew in a sharp breath.  
I had never been past the garden walls and, even if I chance finding someone _willing_ enough to help me, I doubt they'd want to return to a gothic mansion filled with vampires. There was no two ways about it; I had to save Kenji myself.  
I snapped my head back in the direction of the towering mansion, quickly pivoting on my paws and speeding back up the garden path.  
The grand oak doors were open still and I launched myself through them.  
"Chiyo?" Hanabusa called anxiously, still standing in the Grand Lounge Room, but now on his feet. "_Wait_! I can smell blood!"  
I ignored my master and pressed on, my large paws pounding against the wooden stairs as I hurried up them, taking four or five at a time.  
I veered off to the side upon arrival of the fourth landing and started down the darkening hallway, skidding to a halt in front of the tapestry – still ajar as I had left it only moments earlier, the only difference was; Lord Aidou was gone.  
Soundlessly, I slinked along the wall and into the room.  
Chains still criss-crossed their way along the cold, flood, however, something was different. Very different.  
I looked to the far wall where I had left Kenji, a ferocious snarl ripped through my clenched jaw.  
Lord Aidou turned, his eyes glowing crimson, behind him, Kenji hung against his shackles limply.  
"Tsk," Lord Aidou said airily. "You made a _big_ mistake leaving your brother behind, Chiyo."  
He lifted his hand up to his face and examined it; fresh blood stained halfway up his palm.  
In one swift movement, I had launched myself at him, one massive paw pressing him against the wall, another across his throat.  
My claws curled around his neck, my yellow eyes flashing.  
"Give me a reason," I hissed dangerously.  
"Chiyo-chan, wait!"  
My ears pricked at the sound of the almost pleading voice and I turned my head slightly to face the voice.  
Hanabusa stood in the doorway, white with shock, his eyes, too, were glowing a deep scarlet.  
"Sir, he-"  
Something white-hot whizzed past my face and I was pushed off Lord Aidou, the force pushing me some way across the room.  
I felt the familiar tingling of a fresh cut on my cheek and looked up. Lord Aidou had conjured an elongated ice shard; the tip if it glistened with ruby liquid.  
"Don't you see, Chiyo?" he taunted. "There _was_ no point in keeping your brother alive any longer after it was revealed to me that you are the shifter prodigy, not him. How you've managed to conceal that fact from me for so long, though-"  
"Enough!" Hanabusa snapped from the doorway, his fingers clamped tightly around the frame of the door, which I guessed was to try to prevent him going berserk over the scent of fresh blood. "Father, leave Chiyo out of this." He said icily.  
Lord Aidou smiled, his fangs bared. "No matter. The deed has already been done."  
I hissed at him as he passed me, casually making his way out of the small room.  
I reverted back to my human self and crouched next to Kenji's lifeless body. His tattered, grubby white cotton shirt was spreading gradually with red, a crimson pool was forming under him.  
I cradled his head, stroking his bloody mattered hair gently.  
"Kenji," I sobbed.  
A hand gently touched my shoulder, and I looked up.  
"Chiyo," he whispered. "Chiyo, I-"  
Hanabusa's eyes were a deeper shade of crimson, bordering a deep brown.  
"Sir, you need to get out of here, you-"  
He shook his head. "I'm not leaving you, not like this-" he gently ran his tongue over an exposed fang.  
Hanabusa couldn't cope with this much blood, I knew that it would only be a matter of time before...  
He gently traced a fingertip across my cheek, wiping away the blood that covered my cheek, before bringing it up to his own mouth.  
"Chi..."  
He knelt down next to me, his fangs now protruding past his bottom lip.  
I pinched my eyes shut; there was no way I would leave Kenji's body here with a bloodthirsty vampire.  
I drew in a sharp breath, my eye staring unblinkingly into his blood-coloured ones.  
"Sir, I'm sorry it had to come to this."

_**~Beyond Crimson Eyes~**_

Hanabusa Aidou sat cross legged on the floor of his room nursing his bandaged arm. I stared silently out of the window, my eyes bloodshot and puffy.  
"Mou, Chi-chan," he whined. "Did you have to be so rough? I only wanted a taste."  
I shot him a glare over my shoulder and he gulped. "Gomen, Chi-chan. Don't hurt me again!"  
"Kenji was here for the entire time," I mused, tracing a window panel with a fingertip.  
"Yes," Hanabusa answered softly. "He was."  
Slowly, I turned to face my master. "How long have you known?"  
"Since he arrived. How could I _not_ know? The scent of blood was everywhere."  
I was lost for words. He _knew_? He knew all along and he never told me?  
Finally managing to find my voice, I clenched my fists.  
"Why didn't you tell me, sir?"  
He sighed, drawing his knees up to his chest, resting his bandaged arm gingerly on top of a knee. "Because I knew..."  
I couldn't bring myself to look at him, let alone be in the same room as him. I ran. Anywhere in the house was better than being with Hanabusa, the _one_ person in this house that I thought could tell me anything.  
I made my way outside, towards a larger than usual oak tree that stood alone in the back garden; it was in this particular spot where the earth had been dug up and placed in a sort of elongated mount; it was here that Kenji was buried.  
I stared down at it for a few seconds before dropping a single sakura blossom on top of the fresh mound.  
The wind blew through my hair lightly as the sun slowly disappeared behind the horizon and the moon began to rise in the sky, but I never broke eye contact with the grave.  
Eventually, Hanabusa made his way outside to comfort me, pulling me into an unresponsive hug.  
"Please, Chiyo-chan. Believe me when I say that if I had a choice, I would have told you."  
I remained silent, staring at the ground.  
"Please," he persisted. "Please, _please_."  
One of his fists unclenched and a white rose fell onto Kenji's grave next to the single Sakura Blossom.  
"Why then?" I asked, my voice raspy. "Why didn't you tell me? I could have saved him... He could have still been alive."  
Hanabusa drew in a deep breath, turning me around to face him – his eyes had reverted back to their normal glassy turquoise, his face still pale.  
"I couldn't tell you because I knew that you were the shifter prodigy. Father kept your brother locked away because he believed that Kenji was the prodigy, and father was afraid of that fact. I kept it to myself because, if I told you, well, you would _shift_... I wanted to protect you, Chiyo... Please believe me."  
So, Hanabusa was forced to keep Kenji's secret in shield me from his father, even if it pained him to keep it.  
I looked up into his crystal clear eyes and sniffed.  
"He... He didn't have to die."  
Hanabusa pulled me into a tight, protective hug, his chin resting on my shoulder.  
"I know, Chiyo. I know."

_**~Beyond Crimson Eyes~**_

A/N: I have absolutely no idea how the story turned out this way; I swear my writing doesn't reflect on my mood cause I had an epicly awesome day today... And if it did, well, I'd be one pretty messed up girl.  
Well, that was Repertoire oo4 ~ Twisted Truth. I hope you enjoyed it. Read and Review, please! 


	6. Fight

**Title; Beyond Crimson Eyes  
Repertoire; oo5 ~ Fight.  
Authoress; xXxDreamwindxXx  
Fandom; Vampire Knight  
Main Focus; Hanabusa Aidou & Zero Kiryū x OC  
Rating; K+  
**

_**~Beyond Crimson Eyes~**_

_To fight and conquer in all your battles is not supreme excellence; supreme excellence consists in breaking the enemy's resistance without fighting. ~__** Sun Tzu**_

_**~Beyond Crimson Eyes~**_

I sighed quietly, hugging my legs up to my chest as the cool, autumn breeze blew by fringe back and forth across my eyes softly.  
I looked down at the ground; atop the familiar mound of dirt, two wilted and browning flowers lay side by side. I sighed, reaching out to gently touch what was left of the rose. "Kenji," I murmured quietly. "How could I not have realized that you were living under the same roof as me?"  
An arm draped across my shoulder and I was pulled into a warm embrace from Hanabusa, whom I had forgotten was sitting next to me.

This had been my daily routine for roughly a week now; Hanabusa had decided that it was unhealthy for me to be alone after the third day, so he joined me outside.  
"And how could you have possibly known he was there, Chi-chan?" he whispered softly.  
I shook my head. "He was my brother… I should have…"  
"No, Chiyo-chan," Hanabusa soothed. "It's _not_ your fault."  
I blinked back tears and stared silently at Kenji's grave.

"I just... Miss him."

"Oh please," a voice from us scoffed and I tensed. "You didn't _know_ he was in the house until last week. How can you possibly miss him?"

Hanabusa closed his eyes and sighed, running a hand through his honey coloured hair. He, at least, had been relieved that Lord Aidou had not shown himself since the incident, which was more than I could say for me. I seethed whenever his name was mentioned and the sudden arrival of him re ignited the anger inside me from the night when I lost my brother.  
"And you call yourself a prodigy?" he said breezily. "No wonder I didn't pick up on it, you're _weak_."  
He scratched his chin in mock thoughtfulness. "Honestly, I think Kenji was stronger."  
Instantly, I shifted, hackles raised teeth bared. "Don't you dare say his name."  
"Why is it always me whose stuck in the middle of this?" Hanabusa muttered warily, placing a hand on my shoulder. "Father, leave Chiyo-chan alone."  
Lord Aidou hissed, his long fangs showing. "And you're the prodigy! _You_!" he continued.  
My claws dug into the dirt, a snarl echoed from inside my throat.  
"Please, Chiyo-chan," Hanabusa sighed. "He just wants a fight."  
"Oh, let him have one then," I growled, my yellow eyes narrowing.  
Lord Aidou smiled wickedly, his tongue slowly tracing the point of a fang.  
"You're not going to get far, Chiyo," he teased, rolling up the sleeves of his suit shirt.  
"Wanna bet?" I retorted angrily.  
"Gladly."  
"Chiyo," Hanabusa warned, his fingers laced tightly around my shaggy fur. "He's only trying to provoke you. He wants to kill_ you_. And once he has, he can say that he has wiped out an entire race. You don't think when you're angry, Chiyo."  
"Then what do you want me to do, _sir_?" I snapped.  
Hanabusa flinched at the coldness of my reply, but didn't release the grip on my fur.  
"Don't fight," he said simply. "If you do when you're in a state like this, well…" he paused, thinking of a way to try and get through to me. "Kenji wouldn't want you to die, and I know for a fact that I don't want you to, either."  
A cooling sensation washed over me and I reverted back to my human state.  
"Weak," Lord Aidou said in a steely voice. "That's what you are, Chiyo, _weak_."  
I turned to Hanabusa, whose hand was now clutched tightly around the fabric of my shirt and smiled apologetically at him.  
"Come on," he soothed. "Let's go inside."  
He draped an arm around my shoulder and began to lead me past his father when I felt something icy pierce my skin.  
I let out a startled cry and pinched my eyes shut.  
Hanabusa froze, his grip around my shoulder tightening to the point where it was almost painful; his head tilted to the side and he looked at my forearm.  
I grunted as he pulled out a sharp icicle.  
"Chiyo-chan, are you ok? You're bleed-…" He blinked, his eyes a glowing shade of crimson. _Great, sir, your timing is absolutely __**perfect.**_**  
**"Don't you _dare_ turn your back on me, Chiyo," Lord Aidou hissed.  
"_Oh_," said sarcastically, batting Hanabusa's hands away from my wound repeatedly; I wasn't the least bit worried about Hanabusa, as he lost all sense of intelligence _and_ co-ordination when he smelt blood, becoming a mindless, rather annoying zombie. I turned, slowly, to face Lord Aidou. "My mistake_,_ my_ Lord_."  
His eyes, too, were glowing a deep shade of red, though, something else was reflected within his bloody gaze that wasn't in his sons; _Malice_.  
A pale light glowed in the palm of his hand, another elongated ice shard materialized in it.  
"And _this_ mistake, Chiyo, will cost you your life."  
His fingertips wrapped tightly around the icy weapon and he lifted it up, his steely gaze never once leaving me.  
With a slight flick of his wrist, he sent the ice-spear hurtling towards me.  
I sighed, turning my body to the side, pushing Hanabusa backwards as I did so; the spear whizzed past my cheek and I could feel the coldness that it radiated against my skin.  
I breathed a sigh of relief, reverting my gaze back to the enraged vampire before me.  
"Fight me," he spat and I shook my head, gripping Hanabusa's flailing wrists together and began to drag him off towards the house.  
Another spear grazed my shoulder, tearing my shirt as it went by.  
I halted, turning around slowly.  
"That one hit," I said coldly.  
"Exactly," Lord Aidou said curtly, yet another icy spear clutched in the palm of his hand. "Fight _me_, Chiyo. You don't have a choice."  
With another careless flick of his wrist, the ice spear cut through the air, the sharp point glistening in the sun.  
I sighed, swiping it away with the back of my hand.  
"I don't want to fight you, _my Lord_," I said simply. "Why would I waste my time?" Sighing, I turned to the still flailing Hanabusa. "Quit that, sir."  
"Ne, ne, just a bite, just a taste," he pouted. "It won't hurt."  
"_No._"  
I gripped his wrists together in one hand and began to drag him off in the direction of the house.  
I began to walk up the stone steps towards the grand entrance when I heard a loud crack; looking up, I gulped.  
A jagged ice spear was sticking out of the door and that could only mean one thing. Lord Aidou really was set on killing me, and wouldn't stop until I had breathed my very last breath. 

_**~Beyond Crimson Eyes~**_

"Mou! I'm sorry, Chi-chan!" Hanabusa pouted, as he gently petted he gauze on my arm. I flinched each time he touched it.  
"I just couldn't help myself."  
"I already guessed hat," I grumbled as I sat cross-legged on the floor of his room next to him.  
"-You just looked so tasty, and-"  
_Lovely,_ my master was going to eat me and his father wanted to rip me limb from limb.  
"-I don't know what came over me, Chi-chan-"  
For now, at least Lord Aidou has left us alone.  
"-It's your fault, too, you know-"  
Wait, _what_? I looked up.  
"-Your blood is just so good-"  
I scowled, placing a hand over the gauze gingerly.  
"-I swear, blood has a mind of it's own. It can control me!"  
I nodded, uninterested. No matter how much I tried, I couldn't get the Malicious look of Lord Aidou out of my head.  
"-Like a puppet on a string!" Hanabusa threw his hands into the air for emphasis.  
"Chi-chan?" He waved a hand in front of my eyes and I broke out of my trance.  
"Huh? Yeah, right. Puppet… Strings… Ok."  
He wrapped his arms around my waist and pulled me towards him.  
"Chi-chan, I swear… I would never hurt you out of my own free will. I-"  
_Bang._  
I froze. Hanabusa's head snapped in the direction of his door. A transparent, icy point was sticking through it.  
"That man just won't quit," Hanabusa sighed. "Chi-chan, he's actually a nice person…. When he wants to be."  
_Oh, sure._  
"Chiyo!" Lord Aidou barked from the other side of the door. "Get out here. _Now._"  
I rolled my eyes, getting to my feet. Hanabusa gripped my hand, tightly.  
"You don't have to go out there, Chi-chan."  
"I have to," I muttered quietly. "Teme or not, he's still my master."  
"But-"  
I shook my head, already at the door. With a slight push, I had opened the door and forced the ice spear out of its resting place.  
"You called, my lord?" I said sarcastically, curtseying, the spear still clutched firmly in my hand.  
A flash of blue darted across my vision and, in the blink of an eye, another spear had stabbed through the side of my shirt and pinned me back against the door. The ice spear that I held in my hand fell to the floor with a loud _tink _and shattered.  
I closed my eyes and sighed. "You know, you should really vary your power. I mean, you can manipulate ice into anything… And, well, spears get boring after a while."  
"Shut up1" he hissed.  
I snorted quietly; in all of his rage, he had demolished most of his house.  
"Fight!"  
I shook my head, a grin on my face. With a slight grunt, I forced the second ice spear out of the door.  
"No sir, but it seems like you've done plenty by yourself." 

_**~Beyond Crimson Eyes~**_

"So," Hanabusa said as he reclined on the black leather seat. "How did you do it?"  
"Do what?" I asked, stifling a yawn.  
"You know," he urged. "Got father to loose his cool… Found his weakness…"  
"What's his weakness?" I asked, surprised. "Wrecking his house, or his extreme anger problems?"  
Hanabusa smiled, ruffling my hair. "Both, but I'm glad your ok, Chi-chan. I actually thought he was gonna-"  
"Kill me?" I asked bitterly and Hanabusa nodded, laughing lightly.  
"Yup~! But I'm happy you're alive. You're more fun that way."  
"Uh, great, thanks sir."  
I sighed, straining against the seatbelt. The landscape sped past us and it was growing darker by the minute.  
"Do you think the Headmaster of Cross Academy-"  
"Chairman," Hanabusa corrected teasingly and I frowned.  
"Chairman, whatever… Anyway, do you think he'd appreciate us arriving at his school so late at night?"  
Hanabusa shrugged and turned to stare out of the window. "Who knows? We can only hope that he does, and, well, we can't exactly stay at home… Or, what's left of it anyway. Oh well!" he laughed again, passing me a bottle of water and I smiled, taking a mouthful. "Maybe he'd even let you into the night class with me!"  
I choked on my water.  
"Somehow, I doubt that he'd let me, sir."  
"Mou~! Chi-channnn, I won't get to see you very often then!"  
A small smile tugged the corners of my lips upwards.  
_Somehow, I think that'd make it easier on me.  
_

_**~Beyond Crimson Eyes, end~**_

Haha, sorry for the lack of updates for this fic… I've been busy?  
No, actually, just lazy.  
But anyway, it's done * **relief** *  
Rate and message, please! 


	7. Cross Academy

**Title; Beyond Crimson Eyes  
Repertoire; oo6 ~ Cross Academy  
Authoress; xXxDreamwindxXx  
Fandom; Vampire Knight  
Main Focus; Hanabusa Aidou & Zero Kiryū x OC  
Rating; K+  
**

A/N: I'm so sorry that I haven't typed a new chapter of this story for a while, I've been recovering from writing that horrible oneshot that I called 'We Are.' That monster took too long to type, and I just haven't been in the mood.  
Plus, the downside to having an easily-distracted-simple-minded brain like mine is, well… I get sidetracked easily. Far too easily.

Disclaimer; I disclaim the disclaimer. (: See, told you… Simple minded.

***

"Ahhh!" I gasped, toppling out of the Limousine door. "_Sir! _You're not supposed to open it when I'm leaning up against it!"  
Hanabusa smiled sheepishly and rubbed the back of his head. "Mou~! Sorry, Chi-chan, I was just trying to be polite."  
He extended a hand and smiled down at me innocently.  
"Forgive me?"  
I chuckled quietly as he pulled me gently to my feet.  
"Of course. Now where do we-"  
"This way," he said, flashing me a toothy grin and began to drag me off through the unfamiliar academy grounds.  
"-Sir," I whined after our third lap of the academy. "Face it; you're lost."  
"Am not," Hanabusa protested childishly.  
"Are too. How about asking for directions?"  
"Nope," he pouted.  
"Why?"  
"Because, we're _not_ lost."  
_You've been going here for a whole year already, and you're lost?  
Wow… That's sad, sir.  
_After another pointless lap of the academy, I sighed.  
"Sir, how about-"  
Hanabusa shook his head. "We're not. We're not."  
We walked past a castle like building and I peered inside.  
"I think-"  
"We're not lost, Chi-chan~! I know _exactly_ where we're going."  
I closed my eyes; he was so stubborn.  
"I was gonna say, maybe that would be the Chairman's building, sir, I mean-"  
I gestured to the sign just outside of the building and Hanabusa stared at it blankly for a few seconds before a grin flashed across my face and I was dragged into the building.

Chairman Cross sat at his desk, his two children at his sides, surveying us.  
"You did take a while to get here," he mused.  
"Chi-chan got lost, but I found a sign telling us where to go," Hanabusa said proudly, flashing me a grin.  
I rolled my eyes and nodded.  
"Alrighty then," the Chairman said, trailing a fingertip down a piece of paper. "Who do we have here then?"  
"Hanabusa Aidou," the blonde vampire said importantly.  
Chuckling, the Chairman shook his head. "Aidou-kun, I already know who you are, I'm talking about your darling friend."  
"Oh." Hanabusa looked dejected.  
"Oh, er," I pointed a finger at myself. "Chiyo Tenma."  
"Tenma… Tenma…" His finger stopped midway down the piece of paper.  
"Ah hah! Chiyo Tenma, you're to be in the day class, correct?"  
I nodded.  
"But… You know about the night class-"  
"Being Vampires? Yes."  
Chairman Cross scratched his chin, before turning to dig through a large pile of paperwork.  
My eyes shifted nervously from the petite, brown haired girl on Chairman Cross's left, to a surly, rather scary looking boy with white hair on his right.  
I gulped quietly and took a small step backwards; their gaze was almost unbreakable.  
"Here we are~!" the Chairman announced, thrilled. "Chiyo Tenma; my records state here that… Hmm… Yes…"  
He laughed heartily and slapped the white haired boy on the back.  
"Mind telling us what's so funny?" the white haired boy muttered, slightly irritated.  
"You and Chiyo should be in your own Dormitory, Zero!"  
Taken aback, Zero quickly composed his face and scowled.  
"Not a chance."  
"Why?" the small brunette girl asked.  
"Oh, Yuki~!" the Chairman cooed, waving his hand dramatically.  
"Because, Chiyo here is a Shapeshifter, and Zero is a Vampire Hunter. They're not all human and not all vampire… So, they don't fall under any of our Dormitory categories~! Ha ha, am I a genius or not?"  
_No._  
As if reading my mind, Zero swiped the Chairman over the back of his head and turned away, arms crossed.  
"Mou~! But, Chairman," Hanabusa whined. "Chi-chan can stay with me, can't she?"  
Chairman cross straightened himself up and stared at the two of us.  
"I'm afraid not."  
Quickly, Hanabusa wrapped his arms around me tightly.  
"You mean, I'll never see Chi-chan again?" he whailed.  
"Ahh, sir?" I soothed. "There's always gonna be holidays and-"  
"Chiyoooooooooooooooooooo! You're leaving me!"  
He was positively howling now.  
"Audou-kun," Chairman Cross said uncertainly, waving a hand.  
"Because Chiyo-chan knows about the Night Classes secret…"  
The small girl on his left smiled.  
"Chiyo-chan will become a School Guardian like Zero-kun and I?"  
"No, Yuki-chan. There can only be two School Guardians… But… I was thinking, Chiyo-chan can be the Peacekeeper between the two dorms."  
Hanabusa's eyes lit up.  
"So I get to see her? Great! Can she stay with us though?"  
He pouted cutely. "Pleaseeeeee?"  
Chairman Cross shook his head again. "I'm afraid she must attend Day Classes with Zero-kun and Yuki-chan. But, don't you worry about her, ok, Aidou-kun; they'll take good care of her…"  
He turned to his two adoptive children. "How about you show Chiyo-chan around the Academy? Aidou-kun, you stay here. There's something I would like to talk to you about."  
The Chairman didn't wait for them to reply before ushering them towards me.  
"Great! Have fun you three! Oh, and Chiyo-chan? Be sure to take your Uniform before you leave."  
I smiled. "Hai."  
Yuki skipped happily towards a large pile of boxes in the far corner of the room before pulling two midnight black coloured girls uniforms from it and skipping back over to me.  
"Here," she smiled and I bowed.  
"Thank you."  
"Hey."  
We both looked up; there, Zero leant casually against the door, waiting.  
"You gonna hurry up or what?"  
"Chi-chan," Hanabusa whispered, grabbing me by the wrist as I started for the door.  
"Be careful, Kiryu-kun is scary."  
"Thanks for the advice, sir."  
"Any time. And Chi-chan, he's grumpy when people don't listen to him."  
"Let's go! Yuki-chan! Chiyo-chan! _**Hurry**_."  
I smiled sheepishly, turning towards Hanabusa.  
"I'll, er…. Keep that in mind."

***

A/N: Ooooookay…. I'm really sorry that I haven't updated in goodness knows how long.  
I've been studying for exams, working, hanging out with people… And, well, just having fun in general.  
Also, I kinda wasted the computer… again, and so, we haven't had any internet for a while. My badd xD  
BUT~! I HAVE had this typed up as an unfinished word document for a while.  
Read & Review~!

Peace, love and gingersnaps.

~xXxDreamwindxXx

: D 


	8. Perfect

Beyond Crimson Eyes [Hanabusa Aidou OR Zero Kiryū ?] Repertoire oo7; Perfect.

**A/N; The title for this chapter was inspired from a Marianas Trench song, well, I wouldn't say 'inspired', moreover, I was listening to the song at the time. Anyway, so so sorry for the extraordinarily late update, I just haven't been in the mood, y'know.  
Hm, I guess that's all I have to say for now, except; I highly recommend the band Marianas Trench, they're amazing.**

_"The most valuable thing you can make is a mistake – you can't learn anything from being perfect." ~ Anonymous  
___

_**~Beyond Crimson Eyes~**___

With a quiet sigh, I closed my eyes and stretched out across my bed.  
My first day of classes had been less than exceptional, and I was already starting to dislike select teachers… And students.  
Yuuki Cross sat, perched on the end of it, looking around my empty dorm room.  
"I'm really sorry about Zero," she said. "He's normally a pretty nice guy."  
I chuckled quietly. "Not from what I've heard."  
"Yeah, well…" she sighed. "He's had a harsh childhood. Just try to give him a chance… or two…-"  
"Or six," I teased and she stuck her tongue out.  
"Yes, more likely. Anyway, please? Just give him a chance, Chiyo-chan. He doesn't have many friends and, well, I'm sure he'll warm up to you eventually."  
"Let's hope," I yawned.  
"Hey!" Yuuki warned playfully. "Don't go to sleep now!"  
"Why?" I asked, folding my hands behind my head. "It's almost curfew."  
"_Exactly_," she said. "As a school guardian-"  
"But I'm not one, remember?"  
"Ok, as a Peacekeeper, it's your duty to help protect the secrets that the Night Class hold. Right?"  
"Sure thing," I said, stifling another yawn and sitting up.  
Yuuki giggled. "C'mon, we'd better beat the crowd there."  
"Crowd?" I asked confused. "Where?"  
"The Moon Dormitory," she filled me in. "The Night Class have quite a few followers, and, to be frank, Aidou-sempai really doesn't make my job any easier."  
A few followers?  
Now that was an understatement.  
The entire area out the front of the Moon Dormitory was packed, and it took Yuuki and I a good fifteen minutes to push and shove our way to the front of the mob.  
"I was wondering when the two of you would show up," Zero called lazily from a small way off and I stuck my tongue out at him.  
"Better late than never, Kiryu-kun," I called back, trying to hold a girl back.  
The next ten or so minutes were passed in the same fashion, and it seemed as though the mob of crazed girls could be kept under control, but then, the unthinkable happened.  
The gates of the Moon Dormitory opened.  
The ear splitting giggling and excited squeals were enough to deafen me, and, if that wasn't bad enough, the crowd pushed forward with all their might, knocking me and Kiryu over in the process (Yuuki had retreated closer towards the gate).  
"You ok?" Zero asked gruffly, pulling me to my feet as the mob of crazed girls had moved aside, making a pathway for the Night Class.  
"_Peachy_," I said, offering a smile.  
"Kiryu-kun!" one girl hissed. "Tenma-chan! Make room for the Night Class!"  
"Huh?" Zero and I said in unison and, for the first time, we noticed that we were standing in the way of the night class.  
I met Akatsuki's eyes and smiled, he nodded his response.  
My eyes travelled through the crowd of vampires, coming to a rest on Hanabusa; front and centre of the small group.  
Why was I not surprised?  
"Helloooooo ladies~!" he beamed, waving happily to them. "You all smell absolutely delectable today!"  
That seemed to send that Day Class into a frenzy as they all cooed and stamped their feet.  
"Ah," Hanabusa smiled, walking over to a nearby girl and lifting a lock of her hair. "You're scent is delicious."  
Needless to say, the girl just about fainted, and it was then that I realised what Yuuki meant earlier when she said that he doesn't make anyone's job easier.  
As Hanabusa continued to walk at the front of the pack, he blew kisses to the crowd.  
I winced. If I thought they were loud before, I was horribly mistaken.  
"SHUT IT!" Zero roared and the crowd fell silent.  
The Night Class, or rather, Hanabusa at least, seemed to notice us for the first time.  
He scowled for a brief moment then his eyes seemed to light up, a wide grin plastered across his face.  
"Chiyo-chan!" he called, waving happily. "Chiyo! Over here!"  
I rolled my eyes, staying exactly where I was. Did he honestly expect me to not be able to see him?  
Realising that I wasn't going to move, he quickly made his way over.  
"Chiyo-chan! I thought I was never going to see you again!" He looked over my shoulder and acknowledged Zero for the first time. Nodding, he added in a cold 'Kiryu.'  
"What was _that_, sir?" I asked, trying to sound calm.  
Hanabusa looked around wildly. "What was what?"  
"That," I repeated, as the rest of the Night Class had finally caught up. "Back there."  
"Whatta ya mean?" he furrowed his brow for a moment, then, he cracked a grin and I thought he had finally cottoned on.  
"Oh, is Chiyo-chan jealous?" he asked, cocking an eyebrow. "Don't worry, I was just playing."  
"Jealous?" Zero asked. "What makes you think she would be jealous of you?"  
Hanabusa gnashed his teeth together and growled quietly.  
I gulped slightly and put my hands on Hanabusa's shoulders (which was fairly difficult considering he stood at least a foot taller than me) and pushed him away from Zero.  
"Sir," I said, trying to reason. "Whether you like it or not, you are a crazed, bloodthirsty vampire-"  
(I heard Zero grunt smugly from behind me.)  
"And, because of that, you cannot go around doing what you did today. It could be dangerous for everybody."  
"Ne, are you mad at me, Chiyo-chan?"  
"No. Not mad, just disappointed. I expected you to be better than that, sir."  
"Chi-chan." Hanabusa tried to say superiorly, but instead, just sounded cold. "You're not perfect, so you don't need to pretend that you are."  
"Oh?" I said, slightly taken aback by his response. "You think I'm pretending to be perfect, sir? Well, I apologise for trying to do what is best for everyone. I apologise for trying to help you, and, in future, if you wish. I _won't_."  
"Ne, Chi-chan. I didn't mean it like that."  
"Really? I think you did."  
"I told you, I was just having fun."  
I shrugged. "By risking everyone's lives? I don't think so."  
"Are you arguing with me, Chiyo-chan?" he asked, his tones overcast.  
"No," I replied thickly. "I'm _telling_ you. There is _no _argument _or_ discussion."  
And, with that said, I turned and walked away, leaving a dumbfounded Hanabusa lost for words.

_**~Beyond Crimson Eyes~**_

"Are you sure you're ok, Chiyo-chan?" Yuuki asked, concerned as she sat on the window ledge, the curtains blowing in the night breeze.  
"I'm fine, really," I said, sighing deeply. "I just shouldn't have said what I did… I mean… Sir. He's not used to _not_ having his way and, well, I shouldn't have been so harsh on him."  
"No," Yuuki said, shaking her head. "You did exactly what you were supposed to. And, if protecting lives and the Night Classes secret means telling Aidou-sempai off, well… It's just something you have to do."  
"But, he's my master, after all. I-"  
"Don't dwell on the past, Chiyo-chan," Yuuki said kindly. "What's done is done, and I'm sure he'll thank you in the long run. On the bright side, I actually think that Zero has warmed up to you after you told Aidou-sempai off."  
"Really?" I said teasingly. "Well, that just fixes everything!"  
We both laughed and Yuuki looked outside.  
"Well," she said. "I best be off. You're lucky that you're a Peacekeeper and don't have to patrol."  
"Aren't I?" I said flashing her a grin. "If you need me to, I'll be willing to help out. Just swing past here if you need me."  
She perched herself on the edge of the window in a crouching position and smiled, saying a quick 'can do,' before leaping out.  
I sighed, crossing my room and closing the window, switching off the lamp and climbing into bed.  
My eyes fluttered closed and I was lulled into the makeshift world of my dreams.

**~Beyond Crimson Eyes~  
**

The sun streamed in through my open curtains and I propped myself up on my elbows, yawned and rubbed my eyes.  
I looked around my brightly lit room and frowned.  
There, resting on the corner of my bed was a neatly folded scarlet envelope with beautiful golden calligraphy on the front.  
_Chiyo-chan_; it read and I flipped it over, slid my finger into the corner and tore it open, pulling the beige letter out.

_Chiyo-chan,_

I'm sorry I made you so upset. I promise I didn't mean what I said, and, I won't do it ever again.  
You were right; it was a stupid thing to do and I put a lot of lives, most importantly, yours in danger, and for that, I apologise.  
I know you probably won't accept it, but I hope from the bottom of my heart that you will.  
I never meant to hurt your feelings and, hope that you're not mad at me.  
Chiyo-chan, you are perfect, you don't need to try to be, it comes naturally. You're smart, kind hearted and beautiful.  
And, somebody like you should never be upset.  
Once again, I'm sorry for being the cause of your misery.

I hope that you will speak to me soon, though, can understand if you don't.

Hanabusa Aidou.

ps. You tend to drool a little when you sleep. Might want to fix that.

Frowning, I rubbed my chin with the sleeve of my pyjama shirt.  
"Sir," I sighed. "You're so silly. I can never be mad at you. It's impossib- wait. You watched me while I was asleep? You're so dead."

~Crimson Eyes, End~

A/N: Ok, I really couldn't think of a decent plot, so, this was the result.  
Two story updates in one night, I'm on a roll! *flexes fingers*  
Wheaa :D I think I'm on a coffee high; Mocha Mudslides are amazing 3

Anyway, I highly recommend the band Marianas Trench as they were the inspiration for this chapter.

R&R!

Much love,

xXxDreamwindxXx

__


	9. Hunted

**Title; Beyond Crimson Eyes  
Repertoire; oo8 – Hunted  
Authoress; xXxDreamwindxXx  
Fandom; Vampire Knight  
Main Focus; Hanabusa Aidou & Zero Kiryū x OC  
Rating; K+**

**A/N: Thank you to all of those who reviewed! It sure gave me the motivation to actually get around and type the next chapter, along with a few ideas for upcoming ones.**

Disclaimer; **I do not own Vampire Knight, ****however, I do own a Hanabusa Aidou plush whom I affectionately call Hana-chan. All characters, names, and other indicia are trademarks of their respective owners.**

_**~Beyond Crimson Eyes~**_

"Any idea what the letter meant?" Yuuki asked as the two of us made our way to the library one lunchtime for a pre-exam cram session.  
"Kinda," I said, nodding at a student as we walked past. "He seemed pretty sincere, so, I don't think he's gonna make life difficult for you Guardians anymore."  
Yuuki smiled. "Good to hear."  
"Although," I mused, readjusting the strap on my shoulder bag. "It is Sir that we're talking about. He's always been a handful and always will be. The best we can hope for, I guess, is that he just doesn't act on the same scale as he used to."  
"Chiyo?"  
I looked up as we entered the library. "Mmm?"  
"Why do you call Aidou-sempai 'sir'?"  
I sweat dropped grinning sheepishly. I'd never actually told anyone who doesn't have any recollection of the events before, so, I wasn't exactly sure where to start.  
"Er, well... You see-"  
The librarian raised a finger to her lips and silenced me with a harsh 'Shhh'.  
I nodded, feeling slightly relieved. "Some other time, ok?"  
"Gotcha," Yuuki said, returning the nod.  
We chose a table that was nestled away in the heart of the masses of bookshelves that lined the two-story library.  
"Ok, Yuuki, what books do you need? I'll go get them."  
"Right. Uh, just mathematics for now, I'll come back tomorrow after school tomorrow and borrow the rest."  
I saluted. "Gotcha. Back in a few minutes."  
I trotted up and down the many bookshelves looking for the right material. Finally coming across a shelf with a plaque that read 'Mathematics', I started down it, looking at the sea of thick, dusty, century-old textbooks, my finger trailing along the spine of each as I walked past.  
"Calculus... Pythagoras' Theorum... C'mon, General Maths, where are you?"  
I stopped after the second lap of the aisle, pulling out a dusty looking General Maths textbook, giving the cover a quick once over dust with my blazer sleeve and opening the book to a random page.  
My eyes scanned over the vast sea of numbers, letters and symbols before I screwed up my face.  
"Blek," I said, sticking out my tongue. "How can anyone actually _study_ this?"  
Boring or not, it was what Yuuki needed, so that's what she was going to get.  
Shrugging, I snapped the book shut, coughing slightly from the cloud of dust that followed.  
_Right, time to get back.  
_I wandered, slightly lost, throughout the many aisles of the library coming across quite a few interesting aisles which I made note to check out later, until I finally came across the familiar clump of shelves and our table; _empty_.  
"Yuuki?" I called, dropping her textbook on the table with a dull_ thud__**.  
**_"Yuuki~?"_**  
**_I walked to the nearest bookshelf, pulled out a textbook and peered through the gap, hoping that my awol companion was on the other side.  
A pair of unblinking lilac eyes stared back at me through the gap in the shelf.  
"Gah!" I shrieked, clamping my hands over my mouth so as not to attract the librarian's interest. "Zero? What the-? Where's Yuuki and, and," I gasped, trying to calm down. "What are you doing behind a bookshelf?"  
"I could ask you the same question Chiyo," Zero replied calmly disappearing, reappearing next to me a few moments later.  
"I asked first," I argued childishly, putting my hands on my hips.  
"And I really don't care," Zero sighed. "Just answer the question."  
I glared at him for a moment, and he returned it tenfold before I sighed in exasperation.  
"Ok, ok, fine. I'll go first."  
I pulled a nearby chair out and sat down with a huff.  
"I was here with Yuuki cause' we were gonna cram. And, uh, now we can't because she's gone."  
"Right," Zero said seemingly bored. He had sat down at a chair next to me somewhat half way through my speech –not that it was very long to begin with- and was now staring at me with a bored expression on his face.  
"Well, Yuuki got called up to the Chairman's office, which is why I'm here."  
I tilted my head to the side and stared at him.  
"Uh, if there's a hidden message in there, I'm failing English, so, care to elaborate?"  
"I went to get her, baka," Zero hissed and I furrowed my brow.  
"Why? Is something the matter?"  
"No," Zero replied calmly. "Just something about a Vampire War."  
"Well," I said resting my cheek on my hand and staring at him. "I also failed History of War and Revolutions, too, so..."  
"You're hopeless," Zero sighed.  
A grin crossed my face. "Kidding! Hey, what's with that look? I'm not that ba- Wait, there's a Vampire War?"  
"No," Zero snorted. "I just wanted you to freak out. That's all."  
_Well, you failed at that. Miserably. _  
"Er, ok. That doesn't explain why you're here still."  
Zero pushed some of his silver hair from his eyes before cupping his hand around the tattoo on his neck.  
"Yuuki told me to wait with you until she comes back."  
"Right," I nodded, standing. Zero watched with a '_what are you doing now?_' expression.  
"Well," I chirped, answering his silent question. "We're in a library, aren't we?"  
"So?"  
"So," I countered. "I'm gonna make the most of it."  
I began the trek back through the elaborate maze of bookshelves looking for the plaques that I made a note of.  
Finally, after ducking in and out of about fifty aisles, one plaque caught my eye – _Mythology_.  
Why they would have a section like this in a school with an uptight librarian was beyond me, but it ticked all of my personal interest boxes, so, without further hesitation, I strolled down it.  
Books with farfetched or just downright odd titles such as _Gremlins, and how to find them, Twilight_ and _How to survive an invasion of mutant Pikachu _lined the shelves. Yup, _certainly_ mythology. Who's ever heard of an 'Edward Cullen' or a 'Pikachu' before? Not I.  
I snickered quietly to myself as I found a collection of books about Vampires in this particular section.  
"Oh boy," I breathed. "These guys were way off."  
I continued down the long aisle until I found one lone book for its category, slanted, and being used as a book end.  
The bronze writing on the spine caught my attention and I made my way over towards it.  
"Endangered Mythical Creatures?" I read, arching an eyebrow. "Seems interesting enough. Wow, looks brand new. Big difference from the other tattered old things."  
Scooping it up into my arms, I started back down the aisle, making another mental note to bring Zero here and show him the books on how Vampires don't exist.  
I breathed a sigh of relief upon seeing the silver haired anger management impaired teen still sitting at the table, and, it wasn't until I got closer, a smile crept onto my face.  
Zero sat, head resting on his arms, chest rising and falling softly. Several locks of his silvery hair spilled over the side of his jacket.  
I tugged off my blazer and covered him with it before sitting quietly down on the chair next to him and pouring over the book.  
I had managed to flick through no less than three hundred remotely interesting pages, stopping only to read paragraphs that really caught my eye when a chapter heading drew in my attention.  
_Half Breeds.  
_I scanned the long paragraphs, studying the roughly sketched images that accompanied them when my eyes fell upon a particular sub category.  
"Shape Shifters?" I breathed, and instantly, my heart beat began to quicken.  
As I began to read the paragraph, I tried to string together what my mind was telling me;  
Current known locations, movement in the last ten years, even a photograph was tossed in there.  
Quickly, I bent the corner of the paper inwards and flipped to the back of the book, checking for a publication date.  
My eyes went wide.

_Endangered Mythical Creatures;  
First published in the nineteen hundreds,  
this book has fifteen revised editions; the most newest  
and most recently revised, including full descriptions  
of these creatures, along with commonly told folk  
tales hit shelves 12/7/09.  
Volume XVI_

That... was two weeks ago? Wow, they update library books fast. But wait, this thing is messed up. I'm the last shifter. It can't be possible to have... To have _half breeds_.  
I stuffed my fingers into the paper crease I'd made and snapped the book open once more, my eyes glancing over paragraphs and sub headings.  
"Distinguishing features," I whispered, my finger following along the line of text I was reading. "Piercing yellow eyes... Ability to turn into any beast that they have physically seen. Unmatched desire for bloodshed. Most commonly noted for their extreme sense of smell and ability to track something as far as three continents away."  
My index finger flew down the pages of the book as hundreds of familiar answers about my race was described in very high detail.  
"Not much is known about the original clans of Shape Shifters," I read aloud, "except for the fact that all but one are deceased after the third Vampire/Shifter war. One known reason for the near genocide of this species is Lord Aidou, a Vampire whose movements, nigh untraceable-"  
From next to me, Zero stirred in his sleep, muttering something about hotcakes before he settled down once more.  
I stared at his sleeping form for a long moment. Who'd have known Zero looked so innocent when he slept, let alone had a thing for hotcakes.  
I smiled, brushing a couple of stray silver locks from his face before turning.  
"Motives?" I whispered as my index finger traced yet another sub category.  
_Shifters have motives? Since when?_  
"The most common motive for the recent activities of Shape Shifters is that of hunger for bloodshed and carnage. Angered by one of the biggest known Shifter Village chiefs act of banishment on their ancestors, they wish to track down the last remaining full blooded Shifter and take their revenge.  
It is said that a handful of half breeds had been tipped off about the whereabouts of the last remaining full blood that they seek by none other than Lord Aidou-"  
I snapped the book shut and pushed it as far away from me as possible, tears of shock horror and frustration ran down my cheeks.  
"Chiyo?" Zero muttered quietly, lifting his head. "That you?"  
"Yeah," I answered, sniffing.  
He sat up, baffled for a moment when he found my blazer draped over him, before turning to stare at me.  
"What's wrong? Why are you crying?"  
I raised a shaky hand and pointed to the book that lay a few feet away from us.  
"That," I whimpered.  
Zero sighed. "Not reading maths equations again, are you?"  
I shook my head and he stared at me for a long moment, as though deciding what to do.  
Draping an arm around my shoulder, he pulled me into him, all the while, leaning forward to knock the book back towards us.  
"Endangered Mythical Creatures?" he asked, shooting me a quizzical look.  
"Did you read something scary about an apparent Edward Cullen sighting again, cause, there's been a lot of those lately."  
"No," I repeated.  
Zero smiled. "I was kidding. He's just a folk tale. Now, let's see what made you so upset."  
He dug his nails into the crease I'd made earlier and the chapter on Shifters swung open.  
I let out a distressed sniffle and buried my head in his shoulder.  
With every passing minute, as Zero finished each paragraph, his grip on my shoulders tightened.  
"Chiyo," he said after a while. "This-"  
"Look at the publication date," I murmured, my voice muffled by his chest.  
I heard Zero flip the book to the end and his grip tightened even more.  
"Chiyo," he breathed, pulling me gently away from him and lifting my head so that he could stare at me directly. "You need to tell the headmaster."  
"I can't," I whispered. "I don't want to put everyone in danger."  
"Chiyo," Zero said firmly. "If this information is accurate, and I daresay it isn't, these half breeds will be here in a matter of weeks.".  
He helped me to my feet and together, we left the library.  
It was already night, which meant that Yuuki must had –somehow- managed to keep the Day Class at bay.  
We reached the Chairman office and Zero, with one hand still hugging me tightly, rapt loudly on the wooden door with the other.  
"Come in," the Chairman called and Zero pulled the door open.  
Yuuki was standing next to him and, a figure wearing the Day Class uniform stood in front of the desk.  
"Chiyo has something she wishes to inform you about, Chairman," Zero informed.  
The Day Class uniform clad figure turned, yellow eyes flashing.  
His lips curled up into a malicious grin.  
"Don't let me hold you up then, Chiyo."

~Beyond Crimson Eyes, End~

A/N: Ah, that felt good to write. I never have a clue what I'm going to write for each chapter, but I always feel accomplished after finishing it.  
Ok, that was repertoire oo8 of Beyond Crimson Eyes, and, it finally had a little bit of Zero-kun in there. Yay 3

R&R!

_****_


	10. Hide

**Beyond Crimson Eyes [Hanabusa Aidou or Zero Kiryū?] Repertoire; oo9 Hide**

Title; Beyond Crimson Eyes**  
**Repertoire; oo9 – Hide**  
**Authoress; xXxDreamwindxXx**  
**Fandom; Vampire Knight**  
**Main Focus; Hanabusa Aidou & Zero Kiryū x OC**  
**Rating; K+

_~Beyond Crimson Eyes~_

_'Character cannot be developed in ease and quiet. Only through experience of trial and suffering can the soul be strengthened, ambition inspired, and success achieved' - Helen Keller  
_

_**~Beyond Crimson Eyes, begin!~**_

I drew in a sharp breath as the new student sidled past Zero and I, shooting me a malicious sideways glance.  
I turned and watched him walk out of the Chairman's office and close the door behind him.  
"Charming boy, Kaden," the Chairman smiled, cupping his chin in the palm of his hand, and resting his elbows on his desk. "His other siblings are yet to arrive."  
I paled slightly, and from beside me, Zero tensed.  
"Chiyo-chan? Zero-kun? As Cross Academy's Peacekeeper and Guardian, could the two of you please give Kaden a tour of the Academy?" he shot me a quick glance over the rim of his glasses and smiled. "I'm sure the two of you will get along splendidly, Chiyo."  
I remained silent; Zero scowled at the Chairman.  
"Brilliant!" the Chairman chirped happily. "I knew you'd agree."  
Gulping quietly, I shot a pleading look at Yuuki, who, until now, I'd forgotten was even in the room.  
She shrugged, unsure of what exactly my reaction meant.  
"Now," the Chairman said, clearing his throat. "Was there something you wished to tell me, Chiyo-chan?"  
"Yes," Zero answered instantly. "Go on, Chiyo. Tell him."  
I remained quiet, my gaze never once leaving the Chairman's.  
How was I going to string together a _believable_ response?  
After all, I _did_ read it in a Mythology book.  
_'Chairman, that guy wants to kill me! How do I know this? I read it in a Mythology book that talked about Edward Cullen's and Pikachus!'_  
No, that wouldn't go down well. Not at all.  
_'That boy is a half-breed Shapeshifter who was given my whereabouts by Lord Aidou in order to gain revenge for something that I'm not even responsible for!'_  
Nope. Nowhere near believable enough. Though, Lord Aidou is just that much of a Psychotic, blood-thirsty, egotistical, arrogant snob, that the Chairman might just be able to listen to that excuse... Though, whether or not he'd believe a word of it was a different story.  
I decided to go with the best option; a "No, Chairman," followed by a quick shake of the head and an even quicker dismissal from the room.  
Once outside, Zero turned on me.  
"Why the HELL did you say that, Chiyo?"  
"Whatta ya mean?" I snapped back. "It's not like he'd listen to reason anyway. You heard what he said about the kid."  
"It was important, you idiot! If you don't watch your back, you're gonna-"  
"Listen, asshole, if you think it's that important, _you_ go and tell him!"  
"I think you overlooked the whole point of this, Chiyo! It's _your_ problem, not mine, and if you don't do something about it, then-"  
"Alright, Zero, I'll put this as simply as I possibly can, so even your underdeveloped brain can make sense of it; He. Would. _Never_. Believe. Me!"  
Yuuki looked on between the two of us as we threw insult after insult at each other.  
"Alright, alright," she said, finally intervening, pulling Zero and I apart as we both attempted to look down on each other (which was not an easy feat, as Zero was significantly taller than I.)  
"Look! Zero! Chiyo! Now isn't the time for fighting! I know I'm in the dark about something, but just forget it for just a _moment_! We need to show Kaden around."  
"What?" Zero growled, eyes narrowing.  
"No," I said thickly. "Don't wanna."  
"For once," Zero seethed, his fists clenching and unclenching. "I agree with Chiyo."  
"Well," Yuuki said firmly, sucking in a deep breath. "Too bad. Whatever the Chairman says goes." 

_**~Beyond Crimson Eyes~**_

"I can't believe I got roped into doing this," I grumbled, crossing my arms while trying my best to keep as far away from Kaden as I possibly could.  
Though, as much as I tried, my efforts proved to be futile, as Kaden seemed set on walking next to me, giving me taunting glances that made the hairs on my neck stand on end.  
"Kaden?" I asked, trying to seem as though I wasn't scared out of my mind. "The Chairman said you've got siblings coming to Cross Academy, too. How many?"  
"Four others who shall be arriving within the week," he said smoothly, his bright yellow eyes flashing.  
"Oh."  
Well crap. I'm a goner.  
And, as the tour wore on, Kaden's attempts to get me to stray from my friends seemed to reoccur more often.  
"Hey, Chi-chan," he said, doing his best to put on a false voice, even going as far as to fix a wide grin on his face. "Can you show me where the Library is?"  
"No," I said bluntly.  
"Oh?" he said, his fake smile faltering for half a second. "How about the Ethic's classroom?"  
"How about I show you the Moon Dormitory?" I suggested sarcastically. "That'll be fun."  
"Sure," Kaden smiled, blinking innocently.  
"Sweet!" I said, shooting a satisfied smirk towards Zero.  
"Chiyo!" Yuuki scolded. "Don't be rude!"  
She waved her hands in front of Kaden. "You don't wanna go there. The Sun dorms are a lot nicer!"  
"Alright then," Kaden laughed, rubbing the back of his head. "Chi-chan?Show me the Sun dorms then?"  
"Go on, Chiyo," Yuuki smiled.  
"Uh, pass," I said, taking a step backwards, so I was partially concealed behind Zero.  
"Aww," Kaden said, forcing a pout.  
Yuuki bent around Zero to whisper in my ear.  
"Y'know, Chiyo... If I didn't know better, I'd say Kaden likes you."  
I snorted, only just managing to cover it by a fake cough.  
"I don't think so, Yuuki," I said, forcing a smile.  
"Really?" she asked. "Looks like it to me. Why else would he want _only_ you to show him around?"  
"I can think of quite a few reasons," I grumbled quietly, poking my head out from around Zero's side.  
Kaden stood, arms folded, staring at me as though Zero was invisible... As though he could see my every move from my semi-concealed state.  
Zero, however, had his lilac eyes narrowed and matched Kaden's intense glare, even if Kaden himself didn't so much as notice him.  
"So," Kaden said, his lips tugging up into a faux smile. "You ready to go check out the Sun dorms, Chi-chan?"  
"No," Zero answered flatly. "She's not going to the Sun dorms. In fact, she's coming with me. Right _now_."  
He spun around, hand gripping me by the collar of my uniform, and began to drag me off.  
"Zero? Leggoa me!" I protested, but Zero wouldn't hear of it. Instead, he drew his hand up higher so that only the tips of my boots skimmed along the ground.  
I watched as Yuuki and Kaden's outlines disappeared in the distance, before finally fighting off Zero's iron grip on my collar.  
"Where are we going?" I asked, rubbing the crook of my neck.  
Did he really have to be that rough?  
"Where Kaden'd never think to go."  
I looked up and the breath caught in my throat for a split second.  
"Or do you mean; Where Kaden'd never _dare_ to go."  
The towering wall that separated the Moon Dormitory from the rest of the campus was definitely a site to behold on the gloomy evening like this. And, with the given situation, the mood was even more sombre than one could ever imagine.  
"Chiyo?" Zero asked, his voice a little husky; It tormented him to be here, and I knew it.  
"Yeah?" I asked, not looking up at him.  
"Welcome to your new home for the next few weeks."

_**~Beyond Crimson Eyes~**_

"CHIYO-CHAN!" Hanabusa cried for the umpteenth time, arms wrapped tightly around my neck, nuzzling my cheek furiously.  
Occasionally, he would pull away and study my being before returning to nuzzling me.  
"Did Zero hurt you?" he asked childishly, after about another minute of nuzzling and death-hugs. "Did he do horrible, horrible things to you?"  
"No," I said bluntly, though, it kind of sounded more like a question than an answer. "Why? Should I be worried?"  
"No, I didn't!" Zero snapped. "I practically saved her life!"  
Hanabusa blinked, tilting his head to the side. "Huh? Saved her? How?"  
He sat me down on the couch and gestured for Zero to sit on the couch across from us.  
"Explain. _Now_."  
It took quite a while, but Zero and I managed to explain everything from the Library and the Mythology book to the first meeting with Kaden.  
"So," Hanabusa said seriously after he was sure we had finished. "You delivered my Chi-chan here to stay with us until I can convince Kaname-sama to let me kill that brat?"  
"No," I muttered, elbowing him gently. "Sir, you can't do that."  
"Alright," he compromised. "You stay here until he goes away. Deal?"  
"Fine," I nodded. "As long as he doesn't kill me. I don't think Kenji and dad would have wanted it to end this way."  
"Don't worry, Chi-chan," Hanabusa smiled. "As long as you're with me, you're safe. I'll protect you."  
"Thank you, sir."  
"Now, Chiyo," Zero said coldly. "I don't want you to leave. This is where you're gonna hide, ok? If I find out you've so much as stepped a foot outside this dorm... I swear to god, I'll..."  
"Calm down, Zero," I laughed. "I'll be fine."  
Hanabusa smiled down at me before looking up at Zero.  
"Great thinking bringing her here, Vampire Hunter. I'm grateful. Really, I am. But, if you know what's best for you, I'd recommend you leave."  
Zero bit back a retort, and instead, got soundlessly to his feet and left, without so much as a backwards glance or a goodbye.  
"Right," Hanabusa said slowly when he was sure Zero was gone. "You must be hungry. C'mon, we'll get you something to eat!"  
As if on cue, my stomach rumbled quietly and I rolled my eyes.  
"You're right, sir. Let's go."  
Hanabusa laughed lightly as he helped me to my feet and followed me into the Moon dorm's dining hall.  
"What do you wanna eat, Chi-chan? Ramen? Riceballs? Cake? I like cake."  
"I know you do, sir," I giggled.  
"Cake it is then!" Hanabusa grinned and I smiled, staring at all the different cakes on display.  
"Which one would you like, sir?" I asked and he shook his head.  
"I should be asking you that, Chi-chan," he said kindly.  
"Nope, it is my duty to serve you, sir," I said, sticking my tongue out. "You're choice."  
"Ok," he sighed. "That one." I followed his gaze and my eyes fell on a massive piece of chocolate cake.  
"But I don't want all of it, so, you're gonna have to cut me a smaller slice, Chi-chan."  
"Of course."  
The dining room door creaked open and I looked over my shoulder.  
"Ah! Rima-sempai! Kain-sempai! Shiki-sempai! What a nice surprise!"  
"Chiyo-chan," Kain smiled.  
"I thought I smelt something different," Rima murmured quietly. Shiki nodded.  
"Ah!" Hanabusa grinned happily. "You're just in time! Chi-chan was just about to cut me some cake!"  
I moved over to the chocolate cake and smiled.  
"Would any of you care for some?"  
Shiki eyed the cake for a long moment before nodding, Rima, as usual, followed his lead nodding also.  
"I'll pass," Kain said. "I'm not all that fond of sweets."  
"Sure," I bowed, before moving towards the cake display, plucking a knife from the holder with one hand and balancing the platter with the cake on the other. Gently, I set the cake down onto the dining table before positioning myself at a good angle to cut it.  
The knife sliced into the cake and I cut a decent sized triangle from it before placing it on a saucer and handing it to Shiki who nodded his thanks.  
I began to cut another piece carefully when Hanabusa bounced up to my side.  
"I'm having this piece, kay?"  
He slapped my back happily.  
The knife jolted and sliced through my index and middle fingers as though they were made of butter.  
"Ah," I gasped, instantly drawing my two fingers up to my mouth and sucking them. Just a reflex anyone would have when they saw blood. I guess it helped soothe the sudden burst of pain.  
"Sorry about that, sir. I'll get you another piece."  
"No, no," Hanabusa said from my side in an oddly steely voice. "That piece will do just fine."  
"Are you sure, sir? I mean, I could always-"  
I turned my head slightly to the side and gulped. How could I be so stupid as to overlook the fact that I'm in a room with four vampires... With a bleeding wound?  
Any normal person would have run for it.  
Hanabusa moved to grab my fingers out of my mouth, a small line of crimson trickled down my fingers as he did so.  
"See? I'll improvise."  
His eyes flashed a deep ruby and, as he bought my fingers up to his lips, a throat cleared from behind him.  
"I changed my mind," Shiki said plainly, both his and Rima's eyes glowed a deep shade of red.  
"We don't want cake anymore."  
I mustered as much strength as I could and ripped my hand from Hanabusa's grasp.  
"Wait, Chiyo," he said, a wicked grin spreading across his face. "We're not finished desert yet."  
I turned to plead with Kain to save me, but, my prayers weren't answered. I should have know he'd be like the rest – after all, he _was_ a vampire. Although, unlike his companions, Kain hovered towards the back of the dining hall.  
"Uh sir?" I pleaded, as the three closest vampires backed me into a corner. "What happened to protecting me?"  
"I'll do that later," Hanabusa replied in a kind of dazed way.  
"But sooner rather than later is always a good rule to live by," I said, trying my luck once more.  
"Better late than never," he countered as he, Rima and Shiki inched nearer and nearer.  
A white hot feeling surged through my body and I crouched down on all fours. I felt my body change, my muscles flex and my senses heighten. That could only mean one thing; I was no longer human.  
A snarl ripped through my throat as I pushed my way past the vampires and sprinted out of the dining hall.  
Seeking refuge outside, I changed back into my original state next to the gate and put my fingers back in my mouth as a last attempt to try and stop the bleeding.  
"Hello, Chiyo," a voice said smugly from nearby.  
I looked around, a small gasp escaped my lips.  
There, on top of the wall that separated the Moon dormitory from the rest of the academy, Kaden reclined, his cheek resting on his knee, legs drawn into his chest.  
"I hoped you'd come out, though, I didn't imagine it'd be so soon."  
He smiled wickedly at me, and it was then that I realised that he was just toying with me; waiting for the rest of the Half-Breeds to arrive. It was then that he planned to have his real _fun_.

_**  
~Beyond Crimson Eyes, End.~**_

A/N: Decided I'd type this up seeing as I didn't have any homework this weekend. I'll try and update more regularly, but year twelve comes first (: And... I have a few other stories I need to update, too, so be patient, please 3

R&R!

~Dreamwind 


	11. Hostage

Title; Beyond Crimson Eyes**  
**Repertoire; o10 - Hostage  
Authoress; xXxDreamwindxXx  
Fandom; Vampire Knight  
Main Focus; Hanabusa Aidou & Zero Kiryū x OC  
Rating; K+

A/N: **Double digits! Finally! Anyway, after a long, tiring week of school, and the weekend off from work, I had nothing else to do than to curl up on the couch and type this (:**

Disclaimer; All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

~Beyond Crimson Eyes~

_"Every happiness is a hostage to fortune," ~ Al Eckert_

**~Beyond Crimson Eyes, begin!~**

I gritted my teeth, staring up at the person before me.  
"What do you want with me, Kaden?" I growled.  
"Easy," he grinned. "For you to show me where the library is. Is it really that hard just to say 'yes'?"  
My eyes narrowed. "What do you _really_ want with me?"  
"You catch on quick," Kaden praised. "I'm impressed."  
"Answer the question!"  
"Fine," he laughed. "I wonder how your boyfriend, Snowy copes with your anger. Then again, his is worse than yours..."  
"Zero is not my boyfriend," I said calmly.  
"Oh really? Wow was I off. That blonde excuse for a vampire then?"  
I clenched my fists. No one insults my master in front of me.  
"Stop slithering your way out of answering the question. **Answer me!**"  
"Fine. We want you dead. That's all."  
That's _all_? How can you possibly say that so lightly?  
"Shame it's not going to happen, Kaden," I teased, taking a few steps backwards.  
He was insane. I think I'd be more than happy to face off with a bunch of blood-crazed vampires.  
He dropped lightly to the ground, a wide grin across his face.  
"Is that a challenge, Chiyo?"  
I remained quiet, still retreating.  
"I take that as a yes?"  
Pivoting on my foot, I sprinted back up the path and up the stairs of the Dormitory.  
"Ah!" I gasped. Kaden was standing, arms folded, in the entrance.  
He was fast, there was no getting around that.  
"Don't you wanna know about your past, Chiyo? About Shapeshifters? About... Your family?"  
I bit my lip and Kaden smiled, knowing that he had opened up an old wound.  
"Well? Don't you?"  
"No..." I said quietly. "Sir. He's my family now. He has been for a long time. Him and the rest of the Aidou household."  
"Even Lord Aidou?" Kaden said, slightly taken aback by my reply. "The person who killed your father? Killed your brother?"  
"I'm aware," I hissed, slamming my shoulder into his and bolted into the Dormitory, slamming the doors shut behind me.  
Resting my back against the doors, I could feel the doorhandle twist.  
Quickly, I flicked the lock and backed away, breathing heavily.  
"Phew," I breathed, wiping my forehead. "That was a little too close for comfort."  
The doorhandle twisted two more times until it stopped completely, and I heard Kaden's footsteps gradually disappear back down the path.  
"Chi-chan?"  
I spun around, squinting around the dark entrance hall.  
"Sir?"  
"Chi-chan!" Hanabusa called back, and, in less than a second, I was pinned up against the door with his arms wrapped tightly around my shoulders, his chin rested on the crook of my neck.  
"Chi-chan." He breathed. "I'm so sorry."  
"It's ok, sir," I soothed, patting one of his hands reassuringly. "I forgive you."  
Hanabusa's grip tightened. "No," he said coldly. "It's not ok. I shouldn't have... I couldn't stop myself. Chi-chan, I... I can't protect you like this. It's hard for me-"  
His grip tightened even more and he closed his eyes, his breath raspy.  
"It seems as though every time I try to protect you, I just put you in even more danger and I don't want to do that anymore... I _can't_ protect you anymore. No matter how much I want to, I-"  
"Sir," I began quietly. "What do you mean?"  
"No," he answered firmly. "It's not 'sir', it's 'Hanabusa'. Go on. Say it."  
I remained quiet and he tensed.  
"Just once..." he breathed. "Just once would I like to hear you say my name." 

_**~Beyond Crimson Eyes~**_

"Alright, Zero," I sighed, leaning my back against the wall. "Why can't I stay in the Moon Dorm?"  
"Because your _master_," Zero begun coldly, "decided to attack you. And, I don't wanna risk that happening again."  
"Yeah, but-"  
"I don't care what you think, Chiyo, there's no way you're going back there."  
"May be, but it was _your_ idea, Zero, remember?"  
"Yes, and a stupid one, too."  
I looked at him, surprised.  
"That was a shock. Never thought I'd live to see the day that you'd say that."  
"And I'm still waiting for the day that you'll shut up."  
I crossed my legs, re-adjusting myself on the top of my bed and stared at Zero who fiddled with a stack of papers on my desk.  
There was a quiet knock on the door and it swung open, revealing Sayori, Yuuki's best friend.  
"Hello," I smiled. (Zero nodded silently in her direction.)  
"Hello Chiyo-chan," she replied. "Zero-kun."  
"Need help with anything, Yori-chan?"  
She nodded. "Er, have any of you seen Yuuki-chan?"  
I shrugged. "Not since last night. Why? Something wrong?"  
"Well," Sayori began. "I was looking for her this morning during break. She didn't show up for any of her morning classes."  
I nodded. "Then?"  
"Then I bumped into this new kid, Kaden he said his name was. Said he didn't know where Yuuki was-"  
I tensed at the mention of his name.  
"_-But_ he asked if I could pass this letter on to you, Chiyo-chan."  
She crossed the room and dropped an envelope at the foot of the bed before turning to leave.  
"I guess I'll check the dining hall. Maybe she's gone down to lunch early. Bye."  
As soon as Sayori had left, I made a dive for the envelope and tore a corner off, shaking the letter out onto my bed.  
My eyes quickly scanned over it and my jaw dropped.  
"Oh no," I gasped, my hands clasping over my mouth.  
Zero was at my side in seconds, the letter in his hand.  
"They've got Yuuki?"  
My breathing quickened as I nodded.  
"We have to save her, Zero!"  
"No," Zero corrected. "_I_ have to save her. _You_ have to stay here. After all, it's you they want, not me."  
"Look, Zero. I know it's a set up, but you honestly expect me to sit here in the dark while you risk your life for my best friend? Not a chance. I can help you!"  
"Then help me by staying right here," he answered flatly as he crossed the room and left.  
I waited a few minutes until I was sure he was outside before standing and making my way to my door.  
"Sorry Zero," I muttered quietly. "But, some things I have to take into my own hands."

**~Beyond Crimson Eyes~**

I ran through the thick forest that rested on the farthest side of the academy from the Sun Dormitory.  
Kaden had been sure to leave careful instructions on where to find him, only, it was written in the form of a riddle.  
I had no doubt that Zero would be able to work out the exact location, but seeing as he had left the note behind with me, it'd take him a little longer.  
I wove my way in and out of thick, close together trees as the mid day sky soon turned to a purpling grey; the result of the tree tops blocking out the sky completely; only a few beams of light managed to touch the ground, and, the deeper into the forest I ran, the rarer they became.  
My foot snagged on something hard and I was sent flying through the air before coming to a halt in a heap on the ground, several metres from where I last stood.  
"Ow," I grumbled, rubbing my ankle gingerly as I looked for the tree root that had tripped me.  
"That's odd," I murmured quietly. "There's nothing I could possibly trip on. It's completely flat."  
"Good observation," came a distant voice, and a silhouette emerged from next to a tree.  
"Even better to know that you decided to come looking for your friend."  
Even in the almost pitch-blackness of the forest, I could still make out a pair of gleaming yellow eyes.  
"Kaden?" I gasped, pushing myself (though still on the ground) as far away from him as I could.  
"No," the voice laughed. "Even worse. The name's Cole."  
"Are you..."  
"One of them? Yes. Though, luckily for you, I'm under strict instructions to not kill you here and now."  
I got shakily to my feet but he was in front of me in seconds and shoved me back down again.  
"You're not going anywhere."  
I swatted the hand that held me down away and tried to get to my feet again, but to no avail.  
I was shoved back down onto the ground, harder this time.  
"You just don't get it, do you Chiyo? You're not gonna get outta this mess."  
"Yuuki," I breathed.  
What if I couldn't get away from this creep? What if I couldn't make it to her in time?  
Cole laughed coldly.  
"For a pureblood Shapeshifter, you're stupid."  
My eyes narrowed and I stared up at him through the darkness.  
"What do you mean?"  
"It was a hoax. Yuuki was never taken hostage. It was just a trap, and you walked straight into it."

_**~Beyond Crimson Eyes, end!~**_

A/N: Finally finished another chapter. Put my homework on hold to type this.  
Actually, no. Let me re-phrase that. I remembered that I had homework half way through typing this. My bad.  
Anyway, that was chapter 10. Hope you enjoyed reading it as much as I enjoyed typing it.  
R&R!


	12. Eye of the Storm

Title; Beyond Crimson Eyes**  
**Repertoire; o11 - Eye of the Storm  
Authoress; xXxDreamwindxXx  
Fandom; Vampire Knight  
Main Focus; Hanabusa Aidou & Zero Kiryū x OC  
Rating; T

A/N: **This chapter is rated T for some scenes as I'm sure most people on the younger end don't really wanna read about blood and hurt and stuff. I'm not really sure if it should be rated as such, but, just to be on the safe side, I'll just mention it here, and, possibly change the rating on this fiction perminately.**

****

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

_**~Beyond Crimson Eyes~**_

"Tell me would you kill to save a life?  
Tell me would you kill to prove you're right?"  
**- 3o Seconds to Mars (Hurricane)**

_**~Beyond Crimson Eyes~**_

I hissed quietly as I tried to tear my bound wrists from Cole's incredibly strong grip.  
"Let me go," I snarled.  
Cole shoved me forwards slightly, before his lighting reflexes caught my shoulder again.  
"Too slow," he taunted. "You had your chance."  
I bit my bottom lip as he guided me through the shadowy trees deeper and deeper into the forest. It was eerily silent for a majority of the journey; Cole remained quiet, waiting for me to make a plea barging with him, and I, too, didn't so much as utter a sound, not wanting to give him the satisfaction of knowing that I was beyond frightened.  
Deep down, I had known it was all a ploy to try and lure me into their waiting hands, but, what I didn't count on was Yuuki being perfectly fine, probably in some distant corner of the library cramming.  
Cole was right. It _was_ all a hoax, and, I began to wonder that if they were willing to go this far to try and kill me, what _wouldn't_ they do to achieve their ultimate goal?  
My breathing quickened as two voices in the distance broke the silence. I strained against the bonds, digging my thumb nail into the thick rope.  
"There's more?" I whispered quietly to Cole.  
"Yup," he sniggered.  
I remained silent for a few seconds longer before asking my next question.  
"How many?"  
"Three of us as of last night. More on the way."  
My face hardened as I tried to locate the voices which were now louder; closer.  
Finally, my hard work paid off; the rope began to fray.  
I decided that trying to stall Cole might be my best option.  
"Do you honestly think that three of you would be able to kill me?"  
Cole didn't answer; it seemed as though he was pondering this.  
I took this chance to wiggle my wrists, loosening the bonds on my wrist.  
"Please," he scoffed. He stopped walking and, surprised, I was jerked back to his side. "I could kill you by myself."  
"Really?" I said bitterly. "Are you so sure?"  
"I like my chances," he said calmly.  
The rope hit the round with a quiet _thud_.  
It was now or never.  
My elbow slammed into his stomach and I pivoted on my foot.  
"And I like mine," I replied, my tones overcast.  
Not waiting for him to catch his breath, I took off, weaving my way back through the trees.  
Pain shot through my body each time my right foot made contact with the ground – it still stung from when Cole had tripped me.  
_C'mon,_ I urged myself. _Shift. Change. Do something, dammit!  
_Nothing. I remained exactly the same as before, still incredibly human.  
I cussed silently as I continued to press on through the forest. The trees were becoming less clustered now, and the rare light beam dotted the ground.  
I heard leaves crunch from next to me and something made contact with my ribs. Hard.  
I was knocked off my feet and my body collided with a tree.  
I slumped down onto the ground, teeth gritted in pain, hand covering the fresh wound on my side.  
Looking up, I choked on my breath. There, in front of me, Cole stood, furious, hand covered in a deep red liquid; blood. _My_ blood.  
"Your hope for escape was over before it even began. You're not going to survive this, Chiyo. You know that, don't you?"  
I hissed quietly as pain ricochet throughout my body. Cole stood in front of me, his fist tightly clamped around the collar of my uniform.  
"Today is your last."

**~Beyond Crimson Eyes~**

"Why?" I whimpered quietly, trying to block out the metallic taste of blood. "Why do you want to kill me so badly? I didn't even know you existed until a few days ago. Why?"  
"But you exist," Cole answered simply. "And that's enough of a crime. Tell me, Chiyo. Why do you serve Hanabusa? His father eliminated your people. His father slaughtered your brother. Lord Aidou's blood runs through Hanabusa's veins. How can you trust him?"  
"So that's what it's all about, then? You're upset that I still serve the Aidou family even after... That night?"  
"No," Cole answered coldly. "You still don't get it, do you? _You_ only serve Hanabusa. _We _serve Lord Aidou. He promised us closure for what _your_ great grandfather did to _our _people. He promised us a reason to kill."  
"And what could Lord Aidou possibly gain from my death?" I asked exasperated. "Nothing. Absolutely _nothing_."  
"Not true," Cole said, his eyes narrowing. "He wants the knowledge of knowing that he has wiped out an entire race."  
"Then where does that leave you?" I retorted. "Like it or not, you're the same as me."  
He slammed me back into the trunk of the tree and I pinched my eyes shut.  
"Enough," he snarled. "You don't know anything!"  
"No," came a voice. "_You_ don't know anything."  
"Zero?" I whispered as Cole yelped in pain and dropped me.  
He swiped Cole over the back of the head with his gun and Cole fell to the ground.  
"Chiyo," Zero breathed, scooping me up into his arms. I shifted gingerly in his grip, trying to relieve as much pressure as I could from my ribs. "Chiyo, you don't listen, do you?"  
I looked over his shoulder at the body on the ground.  
"He's not dead, is he?"  
"No," Zero replied, his voice hard. "Just unconscious. But if he comes near you again, he will be."  
I closed my eyes and sighed. "Zero, I'm-"  
"I'm sorry, Chiyo," he interrupted. "I should have known you'd go off after Yuuki on your own. I should have offered to go with you... I should have been there to protect you."  
"Zero?" I asked quietly as we made it out of the clearing. "Sir? And the rest of the Night Class? Can you please not tell them about-"  
"Too late," Zero murmured, setting me down on the ground gently.  
"Him and Kain are already in the forest. Your _master _was furious when he caught scent of your blood. Said he was gonna kill the ones responsible."  
I tensed.  
"So... Does that mean it's over?"  
"No," Zero said quietly. "It's far from over."  
He pulled me into a hug and I winced in pain.  
"Z-zero?" I muttered, my teeth clenched.  
"I'm not going to let you go, Chiyo. Not _ever_ again."

**~Beyond Crimson Eyes~**

**A/N: **Hmm, that didn't turn out the way I wanted. Probably because I typed this during a double period of Study and it's noisy. Updated a lot quicker than I thought, though.  
Anyway, I kinda realised after I typed this up that the chapter title or quote doesn't really match the plot. Oh well. I honestly can't be bothered changing it.  
Kinda shorter than what I would have liked, too.

R&R!


	13. Shattering Optimism

Title; Beyond Crimson Eyes**  
**Repertoire; o12 – Shattering Optimism  
Authoress; xXxDreamwindxXx  
Fandom; Vampire Knight  
Main Focus; Hanabusa Aidou & Zero Kiryū x OC  
Rating; T

**Disclaimer; **All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

**"All that lives must die,  
Passing through nature to Eternity."**

_- William Shakespeare_

I sat impatiently in the grand lounge room of the Moon Dormitory, anxiously awaiting Hanabusa's return. Each little sound echoed throughout the cavernous building, making every slight movement sound larger than life.  
"Is that him?" I asked, leaping to my feet when a dull chink reached my ears.  
Zero sighed, tugging gently on my sleeve and pulling me back down with him.  
"No," he said quietly for the umpteenth time. "No, it's not your _master_."  
I cocked my head to the side and stared up at him. Something about the bitterness in his voice just didn't seem right.  
"You sure?" I shot back. "Absolutely positive? He should be back by now! I mean, how long has he been gone for?"  
"An hour," Zero answered casually. "You worry too much. After all, he is a Vampire."  
"_Exactly_!" I was beginning to get frustrated now.  
I decided to try my luck once more and attempted to stand, only this time, I swatted Zero's hand away when he made to drag me back down once more.  
"Don't you think we should be at least a little bit worried! I mean, like you said, he's a Vampire! He shouldn't have been gone for this long!"  
Zero ran a hand through his snow white locks, his lilac eyes closed.  
"Why do you worry so much about him?"  
"Because," I began, but, in all truthfulness, I didn't have a clue how to answer his question.  
"See," Zero said, cracking an eye open to stare at me. "There's no reason for you to get so worked up over him then."  
My brows knitted together and my lips pressed into a thin line.  
"Why do you care why I worry about him?"  
It was Zero's turn to search for a nonexistent answer. Finding no excuse or lie, he chose to remain silent.  
"Sir has been by my side for most of my life. When I had nightmares, he was there. When Kenji died..." I felt a lump form in my throat. "He was there."  
"Kenji?"  
Zero looked up, both out of curiosity and sympathy.  
"Don't worry," I sighed. "Can we change the subject please?"  
Zero thought for a moment. "Chiyo?"  
I nodded, gesturing with a hand for him to continue.  
"Yes?"  
"If I ever... I mean... If I were in Hanabusa's position, would you worry like this for me?"  
"Of course."  
"Would you really be worried, or are you just saying that?"  
"Truthfully, I would worry. No, actually, I would be beyond worried."  
Zero _smiled_.  
I moved to the window and tugged on one of the heavy ruby curtains. A small wisp of daylight flooded into the room.  
"He's still not here," I murmured. "What could possibly be taking him so long?"  
I felt a hand touch my shoulder and my body tensed.  
"Don't upset yourself, Chiyo," Zero soothed. "He'll be fine."  
"You really think so?" I asked uneasily.  
"Yes. I do."  
No matter how much I wanted to believe those words, I still couldn't control the unsettling feeling that churned inside my stomach.

_**~Beyond Crimson Eyes~**_

"Akatsuki," I breathed as he returned from his evening classes along with the majority of vampiric students.  
I glanced quickly around at his comrades as one by one, they expressed their displeasure for Zero's presence in their Dormitory before warily trudging upstairs.  
Akatsuki Kain, however, stopped in front of me as he waited for me to continue.  
"Is he not with you?" I asked, straining my neck to see if he was trudging behind his classmares.  
Akatsuki shrugged. "How would I know?"  
"Because," I retorted. "He's your cousin!"  
"He wasn't in class this evening," Akatsuki said, lowering his voice to a hushed whisper. "When Kaname-sama asked where he was, I lied. Told him that Hanabusa was sick."  
He fell silent for a moment, thinking of a logical explanation for his cousins prolonged absence.  
"Chiyo?"  
"Yes?" I answered uncertainly.  
"You don't suppose Hanabusa is still out in the forest, do you?"  
I cussed silently. He was. That was the only place he _could _be!  
I dashed across the room, seized Zero by the wrist and, doing my best to ignore the string of insults that flowed from his mouth, dragged him back to Akatsuki.  
"Zero," I said bitterly, cutting him off mid-abuse. "We think that he's still in the forest."  
"Who?" Zero asked; he had long ago dropped the subject of Hanabusa as he didn't wish to upset me.  
"Hanabusa," Akatsuki answered.  
"Are you sure?" Zero asked. He was trying to remain calm, as though he couldn't care less. But one can only contain their emotions for so long, and, before I knew it, Zero's face twisted into one of discomfort.  
"Fairly certain," was Akatsuki's reply. "And, by the looks of it, he's been there for a fair while."  
I bit my bottom lip as the three of us tore down the path leading towards the forest.  
If anything happened to him, I would never be able to forgive myself.  
Zero shot me a sideways glance as we weaved in between the trees.  
"It'll be ok, Chiyo," he reassured.  
I remained silent; my mind working overtime, picturing the hundreds of possible scenarios that awaited us in this eerie forest.  
A distinct yell pierced the chilly morning air and I tensed.  
It was Hanabusa!

_**~Beyond Crimson Eyes~**_

A crumpled silhouette lay against a nearby tree, and, as the three of us gained distance, a shock of blonde hair and piercing aqua eyes caught my attention, and apparently, Akatsuki's too.  
"Hanabusa!" he called, his pace quickening.  
Hanabusa lifted his head.  
"No," he said shakily. "Stay away."  
"Sir!"  
I skidded to a halt and knelt by his side. He was hurt. Badly, too.  
He made no movement to acknowledge my presence. Instead, his eyes were fixed on Akatsuki.  
Despite this, he addressed me as he spoke.  
"Chiyo," he said quietly, his voice raspy. "You shouldn't be here."  
"No," I soothed, pushing his mattered fringe from his eyes. "It's ok. We're all here now."  
"Chiyo," he said, a little louder this time, grabbing me gently by the wrist as he did so. "It's dangerous, you shouldn't be here."  
"But-"  
"No," Hanabusa said firmly. "It was all a hoax. He... He was here. Waiting."  
My eyes went wide. "_Kaden_? Kaden did this to you?"  
"No," Hanabusa replied, trying to catch his breath. "Kaden is dead."  
He forced a smile. It was strained. Fake.  
"You killed him?"  
He shook his head, his bloodied hair falling back in his eyes.  
"No," he said hoarsely.  
"Then who-"  
"My father," Hanabusa said, twinging slightly as he tried to move.  
My face paled. "Then... Then he did this to you?"  
A cold laugh from my left told me that we weren't alone.  
"Very good, Chiyo," Lord Aidou sneered, his eyes glowing a deep crimson. Moving into the light, I saw that he was flanked by a slightly beaten Cole and two others, whom I presumed were related to Cole and Kaden. A fourth silhouette stood, a little farther away.  
Akatsuki remained silent – he, much like his cousin, cowered in the presence of Lord Aidou.  
I growled quietly, clenching my fists.  
"He's your son! Your own flesh and blood!"  
"So?" Lord Aidou answered curtly. "He got in the way."  
"In the way of what?" I barked. "You are willing to slay your own son in order to kill me? And for what? Because he was trying to do what he thought was right? Because he tried to save me?"  
"No," Lord Aidou replied so calmly that it made me feel sick. "Simply because he went against me, my orders and my goals."  
I hissed quietly as I felt Hanabusa's hand gently touch my leg.  
"Please, Chiyo... Don't..."  
"No," I said firmly, stepping away from him. "Akatsuki, take him and get out of here. Zero. I don't care what you do, just don't get in my way."  
"Chiyo?" Zero said, taking a step towards me, his hand outstretched. "What are you going to do?"  
"I've got some unfinished business," I said, my tone overcast. "If Lord Aidou wants me dead, fine, but I'm not going down without a fight."  
Lord Aidou laughed coldly. "Aren't we a brave little girl. Much more confident than you were after _Daddy_ died. If I didn't know better, I'd say you've grown up."  
I gritted my teeth.  
Hanabusa was going to die if Akatsuki didn't get him out of here soon. It was my fault he was hurt. It was my fault he even came looking for me in the first place.  
"Zero?" I asked as he reached my side. "How many of them do you reckon you can take?"  
"I'd say all of them," he boasted.  
"Good. Lord Aidou's mine."  
I gnashed my jaw, hissing dangerously as slowly, I walked over to him, ignoring Hanabusa's desperate pleas all the while.  
"You wouldn't dare touch me," Lord Aidou sneered, his lips curled up into a taunting smirk.  
"Oh?" I asked coldly, dropping my blazer to the ground. "And what would you be willing to bet? Your life?"  
He raised his arm to the side and turned his wrist, flexing his fingers as he did so.  
As if being beckoned, the fourth shadow emerged to stand in front of him, like a trusted servant would do to any master.  
My eyes went wide as I stared at the figure in front of me. My breathing quickened.  
I shook my head. It couldn't be true!  
"Kenji?" I choked out.  
"That's right," he answered, his voice steely. "Miss me?"  
"No," I said quietly. My head was spinning, my limbs felt weak. "No. You're dead!"  
"Don't be so sure," Kenji hissed, flexing a taloned hand in front of his eyes.  
Lord Aidou's satisfied smirk did not reflect the anticipation in his eyes.  
"Just try and kill me now, Chiyo."

_**~Beyond Crimson Eyes~**_

**A/N: **Aaaaaaaaaand Kenji's back again.  
Not exactly sure how the plot of this chapter came to be this way, this was mostly rushed.  
Anyway, hope you enjoyed chapter twelve, thirteen will be out sometime soon (: 


	14. Oh Brother

Title; Beyond Crimson Eyes**  
**Repertoire; o13 – Oh brother.  
Authoress; TranquilDragon  
Fandom; Vampire Knight  
Main Focus; Hanabusa Aidou & Zero Kiryū x OC  
Rating; T

******A/N: **Why yes, I am aware of the fact that I have a slightly warped updating pattern. Makes it all the more fun. Also, I kinda realised that I've painted Lord Aidou in a terrible way – I honestly don't mind him. He's pretty damn cool. He's just evil and stuff cause I tend to like the bad guys (;  
Or so I keep telling myself.

**Disclaimer;** All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.****

"_**True strength lies not in never falling, but in rising every time we fall." **_

_****__- Anonymous_

_**~Beyond Crimson Eyes, begin!~**_

_****_"How?" I repeated a little stronger this time. "How are you alive?"  
Kenji folded his arms across his chest, a smug grin spread across his face.  
"Guess. Go on."  
"This can't be true," I said. I could feel the tears welling up in my eyes. "It's not possible. You... You died. Lord Aidou killed you! I saw you... I saw you like _that_... I buried you!"  
"Y'know," Kenji said casually, like he'd just caught up with a friend that he hadn't seen in about an hour. "When you put it like that – it sounds kinda creepy."  
"Kenji..." I whispered, giving up on trying to hold back the tears.  
Kenji looked over his shoulder at his _Master_, his piercing yellow eyes flashing in the morning light.  
"You weren't serious when you said she'd grown up, right?"  
He snickered lightly, turning back to me.  
"Chiyo, when will you realise that I _never_ died."  
My heartbeat quickened and I could feel my face paling more than humanly possible. I must have looked like a ghost.  
"No... I saw you dead... I buried you!"  
"That is true," Kenji smirked. "But I wasn't dead."  
"Then how did you survive?" Zero asked, and I knew he was oblivious to who Kenji was, but, irritated him all the same.  
"Simple," Kenji said, his lips curling up into a smirk. "Lord Aidou didn't kill me. He _saved_ me. While you," he shot me a hard look, "deserted me to go find help, Lord Aidou came back. He told me that he was going to need my help sometime very soon, and, placed me into an induced coma. And, once you left, he woke me. That's just one of the many thinks that a Vampire at his level can do."  
I remained silent. This was all too much to comprehend.  
"Want to know what else he can do?" Kenji asked tauntingly.  
I shook my head and Kenji's face faltered for a brief moment.  
"He did this."  
His lips curled back and he beared his teeth; two large canines protruded from his mouth; they looked identical to Hanabusa's fangs.  
"He... He bit you?" I asked, startled.  
Kenji laughed heartily. "Naive as always, Chiyo. He can't, he's not a _pureblood_. Besides, it's not as though Shifters need to be bitten to turn into vampires, anyway. We _can_ turn into whatever _beast _we see, after all. You following all of this?"  
"So, you're a Vampire?" I asked timidly.  
"Of course not!" He replied, gnashing his sharp teeth together.  
I clenched my fists, staring at him for what seemed like ages, until;  
"Sorry to interrupt the family reunion," Cole called from beside Lord Aidou. "But weren't you supposed to be killing your brother?"  
Kenji's lips tugged up into a malicious grin.  
"Yes. Let's get to it then, sis. Ladies first."  
He crouched, and with one taloned finger, beckoned me to him.

_**~Beyond Crimson Eyes~**_

I twisted around, out of Kenji's grip; my arm was locked tightly around his neck.  
My arms were scratched and bruised, my uniform ripped and frayed in a such a way that it was no longer considered a uniform. Kenji, too, had cuts and scratches of various depths covering the surface of his arms.  
Zero, Lord Aidou and the half-breeds looked on in silence – it was never a wise move to get between Shifters while they fought.  
"Kenji," I pleaded, trying my best to persuade him. "Please. We don't have to do this."  
"Yes, Chiyo," he replied calmly, digging his long taloned like nails into my arm. "We do."  
His body began to heat up and a snarl ripped through his throat. I felt his body slip out of my grip and a sleek figure landed on the ground, turning angrily. Kenji's signature form; a grey sabre stared unblinkingly up at me.  
I hissed quietly as the muscles in my cut arm flexed – a warm burning sensation filled my body, and I, much like my brother, found myself slinking along the ground after him as we tore through the forest, snarling and growling viciously.  
"Kenji!" I barked, hackles raised, skidding to a halt as he disappeared into the darkness of the forest. "Where are you?"  
"Oh that's right," hissed his sly whisper from not so far off. I spun in the direction, only to be met with more darkness. "Your wolfish eyes can't see in the dark as well as mine can."  
"Like hell they can't!" I retorted, launching myself in the direction of his voice, only to have my outstretched paws meet the dirt of the forest floor.  
"Missed me," he taunted.  
I dove for him. Again and again. Only to miss him each time. By inches or metres, I wasn't sure.  
"That's it!" I growled. "I've had it with you! Brother or not, you're taking this too far."  
"What do you mean 'too far'?" he jeered. "It was you who buried me while I was still alive. Isn't that going 'too far'?"  
He knew he had hit a tabooed topic with me, and seemed all the more keen to press it further.  
"Would you have done that to dad? What would he think of you attacking me like this?"  
The familiar white hot sensation washed through my body. Brother or not, Kenji was going to regret saying that.  
The once invisible Kenji, shrouded by darkness, appeared and I breathed a quiet sigh of relief, thanking the fact that felines were blessed with such amazing eyesight.  
The dirt under my paws shifted and I crouched before lurching forward once more, silently this time.  
Kenji, unaware of my new form, cried out in surprise as my paws made contact with his back, and he tried desperately to throw me off, snarling viciously as he did so.  
I spun around whilst sliding along the ground and pounced once more, Kenji had the same idea and our sharp claws connected with each other's shoulders as we wrestled on the floor.  
"Go on," Lord Aidou's voice drifted through the dark forest, and, even through my feline enhanced eyes, I could only just see the outline of him and a cluster of people, each with (now dim) yellow eyes.  
I had pinned Kenji on the floor and placed a paw across his throat.  
"Go on," Lord Aidou repeated in a steely voice. "Kill him, Chiyo. Kill your brother."  
"No!"  
I lifted my head and looked up towards Lord Aidou and the cluster of people, and, for the first time since noticing Lord Aidou's presence, realised that Zero was not amongst them.  
"Chiyo," he sighed. "You know you want to. He may be your brother, but deep down, you're just like us; a bloodcrazy savage beast.  
I shook my head, my eyes darting around the forest looking for Zero – perhaps he was back in the clearing where we found Hanabusa?  
Kenji took advantage of this to flip me over his shoulders and dig his claws into my arms. I winced in pain.  
"If you won't kill me," Kenji hissed, bringing his head closer to my ear. "Then I'll kill you."  
"Very good," Lord Aidou praised. "See, he doesn't let family stand in the way of what he wants."  
"Zero?" I whispered quietly.  
Kenji smirked. "Already taken care of. You shouldn't have left him alone, Chiyo. You tend to do that a lot, and when you do... The person you are meant to be protecting is left vulnerable."  
My eyes went wide. "So, Zero-"  
"Dead, probably," Kenji jeered, raising a paw. He flexed his claws while putting the other paw in the middle of my chest to hold me down.  
"Don't worry. You will be soon, too."  
I tried to squirm out of his grip, swiped at his ankles and stomach with my claws – everything! He refused to so much as flinch. His eyes narrowed into a malicious stare.  
"Finish her," Lord Aidou ordered.  
Kenji swung his paw backwards and I pinched my eyes shut tightly.  
I felt something collide with my side with such force that I slid along the ground for at least six metres before coming to a rest at the base of a tree.  
I opened my eyes and stared at the figure who stood in front of me protectively; one hand clutched tightly around their forearm.  
"Touch Chiyo again," they said coldly, "and I'll kill you."

_**~Beyond Crimson Eyes, End~**_

A/N: Sorry this one was kind of short. Deb practice finished late tonight and I had two SAC's today at school. One English and one Literature. It was a killer.  
Anyway, I decided to update this rather than do my Psychology homework (which is due Thursday) because, well, I'd rather than do this than a chapter of Learning Activities.

On another note: Deb is ten days away. Just thought I'd share that with you all :D

R&R! 


	15. Runaway

Title; Beyond Crimson Eyes**  
**Repertoire; o14 – Runaway.  
Authoress; xXxDreamwindxXx  
Fandom; Vampire Knight  
Main Focus; Hanabusa Aidou & Zero Kiryū x OC  
Rating; T

**A/N:** I'm so sorry I haven't updated this recently. Deb was distracting, and, took up pretty much all of last week. Then, I had the after party, work, and school; had to catch up on two days of missed classes. Also, I've been sick, so, that also explains my absence of updates; well, that and on Wednesday, I got Pokémon Season 6 and I've been watching that, too :3

Ps; jessibatches – I owe you your Lord of the Rings still – shall start it sometime next week. Sorreh D:

**Disclaimer;** All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.**  
**

_**~Beyond Crimson Eyes~**_

"_Man must evolve for all human conflict a method which rejects revenge, aggression and retaliation. The foundation of such a method is love.__ "_

**_Martin Luther King, Jr._**

~Beyond Crimson Eyes~

My eyes went wide.  
"Akatsuki-kun?"  
He looked back at me and smiled.  
"In the flesh. I've been left with some _very_ strict rules to protect you with my life."  
"But, sir, he-"  
"He's safe and sound back at the Moon Dormitory, though, it took a lot of effort to convince him to stay. His wounds are already starting to heal."  
Kenji hissed angrily, trying to draw the attention back to himself.  
He had picked himself up off the ground and limped back over to where we stood, blood trickling down his shoulder and jaw.  
Crouching, he bared his long canines.  
"You made the stupid idea of coming back here, Kain. You could have ran while you still had the chance."  
Akatsuki remained calm; his orange eyes staring down at Kenji unblinkingly.  
"_I_ made the stupid move? It looks like you've taken a pretty good beating from Chiyo; sure it's wise to come back for more?"  
Kenji put his long ears backwards, his whiskers twitched, eyes narrowed.  
"I'm not the only one who did – just look at your arm."  
My eyes travelled to Akatsuki's arm; his fingertips covered a deep gash, streams of crimson trickled down to his wrist.  
Kenji made to stalk past Akatsuki, only to have his path cut off.  
"Chiyo," he teased. "Is that any way to treat your saviour? By slicing him open on the arm while he's pushing you away from me?"  
A sickening feeling filled my stomach. I did that?  
"It's nothing, Chiyo," Akatsuki reassured. "Now run. I'll handle this guy."  
I made no movement to leave, only, sat, slumped against a tree, staring up at him.  
"Go," he said again, a little more firmly this time.  
His sleeves were rolled up, and his usual placidness had vanished.  
Kenji taunted me again, as if daring me to leave.  
For Akatsuki, that was the straw that broke the camel's back – he flew at Kenji, fangs bared, fists clenched.  
Kenji yelped in pain and reared backwards, thrashing his taloned claws.  
"Go!" Akatsui ordered, glancing back at me over his shoulder. "Get away from here!"  
Kenji took this opportunity to sink his jaw into Akatsuki's shoulder.  
I leapt to my feet and scuttled forward a few steps.  
Akatsuki waved me off.  
"Leave!" he yelled.  
I turned on my tail and sprinted off into the forest, circling around the area with at least a mile in between Kenji, Lord Aidou and the others, before making my way towards where I last saw Zero, dodging in between trees as I did so.  
I came into the clearing where Zero, Akatsuki and I had found the wounded Hanabusa less than an hour ago – the very place I had last seen Zero.  
I wasn't sure what lead me to believe that he was still here, but I knew he was.  
It was up to me to save him. I just had to find him first. 

_**~Beyond Crimson Eyes~  
**_

"Zero," I whimpered, now in my human form as I knelt by his side.  
A bloodied rope was tied tightly around his stomach, forcing him to sit, slumped against a tree.

"Zero, please."  
Tears welled up in my eyes and i felt a lump form in my throat. He can't be dead, he just can't.  
I reached for a limp hand, entwining my fingers with his; gently, I gave his hand a squeeze.  
I let out a sniff and blinked back some tears.  
Zero's eyes fluttered open.  
"What are you sobbing about now?" he sighed.  
My head snapped up as I stared into his lilac eyes for a long moment.  
"You're alive!"  
I threw my arms around his neck, tears now streaming down my face.  
Zero flinched a bit at my touch.  
"What do you mean, you idiot. I was never dead."  
My grip around his neck tightened and he, seemingly confused by my emotions, pulled me onto his knee and wrapped his arms around my waist.  
"Chiyo?" he breathed. "What's wrong?"  
"I... I thought you were dead. I was so worried!"  
Zero remained silent, only pulled me closer, waiting for me to finish crying.  
"-I thought I'd lost you forever."  
"You're stupid," he finally said.  
I fell silent.  
"As if I'd leave you. Like I'd let those assholes kill me."  
A smile spread across my face as I hugged him tighter.  
Looks like he's back to his old, egotistical self.  
The two of us just sat like that for a moment – me, beyond relieved that Zero wasn't too badly hurt; a few cuts and bruises here and there. Zero, unsure of what to do in this sort of situation.  
"_Isn't this cute_?"  
I stiffened in Zero's grip –he looked up.  
"Looks like the little Princess has found her Knight."  
I squinted as a shadow leant against a tree a little way off from where Zero was tied.  
"Cole?" I breathed.  
"Yes, well done."  
Zero's grip on me tightened.  
"What do you want, Cole?" he hissed.  
"Oh, nothing much," he grinned. "Just the usual."  
He walked into the clearing, pretending to be deep in thought.  
"-Only... Without pickles."  
"Very funny," I said bitterly. "What do you really want?"  
"You. Dead. Is that really too much to ask?"  
Zero twisted his wrists and, within moments, was able to untie the thick knot that had him bound to the lone tree in the middle of the clearing.  
In an instant, he was up and on his feet.  
"I'm afraid it is, Cole," he said, pushing me behind him protectively.  
"Is that so?" Cole asked slyly, cracking his knuckles. "Do you swear on your life, because I can arrange that."  
Zero growled quietly.  
"No one lays a finger on _my_ Chiyo."

_**~Beyond Crimson Eyes~**_

I sat on the end of Hanabusa's bed, wrapped tightly in a blanket.  
Zero sat, silently in the corner, arms folded, staring at the roof; from across the room, Akatsuki sat at the desk, looking out at the forest behind the Dormitory, each time he flexed a muscle on his now bandaged arm, he winced gingerly.  
Hanabusa was nestled safely under the covers of his bed, eyes closed, his chest rose and fell gently as he slept.  
I looked between the three boys, checking to see that they were ok before pulling the blanket closer to me and resting my head against the wall, closing my eyes.  
Zero had a pretty rough time getting away from Cole almost unscathed, though it took a while before he saw a chance for us to escape.  
Luckily for him, all Cole wanted to do was inform us of Lord Aidou's wishes –and throw insults at us which Zero felt obliged to return.  
He was beyond exhausted, Akatsuki, too, but they were far too stubborn to show it.  
I was beyond tired, but couldn't bring myself to sleep.  
I knew that outside, although I wasn't sure exactly where, Lord Aidou, Cole, Kenji and a small half-breed army were waiting for the chance to get me alone - plotting to make that happen.  
I felt my heart sink. Hanabusa and Zero would protect me no matter what the situation may be, but in doing so, they'd be putting their own lives at risk.  
All I knew was I didn't want to lose them.

_**~Beyond Crimson Eyes, end.~  
**_

**A/N: ** Well, that was painful to write. I decided I _had_ to write an update... But also had writers block.  
Stubbornness plus the dreaded writers block isn't a good combo.  
A million apologies for the lack of flowy-ness and such.

-xXxDreamwindxXx 


	16. Jealousy

Title; Beyond Crimson Eyes**  
**Repertoire; o15 – Jealousy  
Authoress; xXxDreamwindxXx  
Fandom; Vampire Knight  
Main Focus; Hanabusa Aidou & Zero Kiryū x OC  
Rating; T

**A/N:** It's holidays! Holidays! Gotta get down on the holidays! Haha, couldn't resist.  
Hokay, let's get down to business, shall we? Mum has some crazy idea in her mind that I could quite possibly –provided I put my mind to it- become Dux of the school(I think I choked on my drink when she told me), and, as a part of that, expects me to _study_ for three hours a night, not including doing homework. Cue passing out. *cough never studied a day in her life cough* So, to get motivated, my mate and I had a bet to see who gets the higher enter score, and whoever does... Gets to be the others Emperor of the Universe... for a year. Yes, I just thought I'd share that.  
Last Saturday was Supernova; an anime/sci-fi convention for those of you who didn't already know, and Tom Felton was there. That's right, the guy who plays Draco Malfoy, the amazing, bouncing ferret. Ahh, that guy's hilarious 3 He was the highlight of my day.

Ok, I think I've given enough of my life story. On with the chapter, I reckon.

**Disclaimer;** All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.**  
**

_**~Beyond Crimson Eyes~**_

_"Jealousy is a tiger that tears not only its prey, but also its own raging heart."_

_**-Anonymous**_

_****_

~Beyond Crimson Eyes, begin~

_****_

It was cold.  
It was uncomfortable.  
It was unnerving.  
I lay with my back against the wall, eyes shut tightly._**  
**_"Do you reckon we should tell her?"  
"And wake her up? No. I think we should wait."  
_Tell me what? Zero? Hanabusa?  
_"You're probably right. It's best we don't wake her."  
_What are you talking about? I am awake.  
_"Kenji, go and get her a blanket."  
My heart beat quickened.  
_Kenji?  
_"Ok."_  
_I began to feel sick, worse than that, even.  
What was he doing in Hanabusa's room?  
A better question would be: Was he still even alive?  
I tried to struggle as I felt something warm be placed over me.  
_Why can't I move?  
_I began to panic. What if the half-breeds and Lord Aidou broke into Hanabusa's room whilst we were all asleep and taken us all hostage? What if I was the only one left alive?  
I tried to open my eyes, but they wouldn't budge – neither would any of my other muscles.  
Time and time again, I pressured my body to move. At first, I felt my fingertips twitch, and that was reward enough for my hard work – it was paying off.  
After a while, I realised that I wasn't bound, as I had originally thought, but more so paralysed.  
"Akito-sama," a voice from a little way off whispered.  
My ears pricked.  
_Dad?  
_I pushed my body harder, and soon, at long last, my eyes fluttered open weakly and, as my vision cleared, I found myself staring around an vaguely familiar log cabin.  
In the far corner of the large, square room stood three men, each with varying shades of blue hair, conversing quietly.  
The smaller of the three, I recognised immediately as Kenji, though, he was much younger than he was while we were in the forest... Just yesterday_ "Dad."  
_My eyes went wide. I couldn't talk. Why?  
This was like the dream I'd had all those months ago when I was still at Hanabusa's manor, only... More vivid, and, I wasn't watching that little girl who looked just like I did when I was that young; I _was _that little girl.  
Kenji, himself, was far younger now than he was in the previous dream – He looked about twelve or thirteen, meaning I could be no older than six.  
_"Perfect. Just what I needed,"_ I muttered sarcastically, though, as expected, no sound came out of my mouth.  
What shocked me, though, was, despite being my six year old self, I still talk as I would normally.  
_Odd._  
I turned on my side to try and face them; Kenji was the first to notice me.  
"Dad," he said. "Chiyo's awake."  
The almost unrecognisable face of my father turned and smiled at me from over his shoulder.  
"About time you woke up, Chi," he laughed, crossing the room. "Did you have a nice nap?"  
Something about his laugh seemed strained. Different.  
I remained still, staring at him, not daring to move.  
It had been so long since I'd seen him – I'd forgotten his voice and almost what he looked like. It was... Strange. I wasn't sure how to react, exactly.  
I was overwhelmed with emotions, that's true, but the situation I was in now didn't exactly call for me standing up, ranting about for how long I hadn't seen him. No. Especially when the Chiyo _he _knew last saw him a couple of hours ago, for all I knew.  
"I think she's still groggy, Akito," one man said, a smile playing across his face; much like my _father's_ actions, it was forced – his smile didn't reach his eyes.  
Kenji stood in the doorway, arms folded, staring at me from across the room.  
Noticing this, I turned my gaze to stare right back at him.  
"What?" I asked, surprised when the sound of my voice filled the room.  
"Well, Akito," my father's friend chuckled somewhat dryly. "She's certainly not a morning person, is she?"  
Akito nodded, and the two of them closed in on me.  
I sat up as he knelt next to my bed.  
"Chiyo," he said quietly. "Chi-pup."  
He drew in a deep breath and, when he didn't say anything, I tilted my head to the side and urged him on with a 'Yes, _dad_?'  
I wasn't exactly sure why, but calling this man 'dad' or 'father' just didn't feel natural – he hadn't been in my life for so long, I'd near forgotten him. Though still, not a day went by that I didn't miss him. Or mum, for that matter, though, she was gone a _long_ time before him.  
Finally, he began to talk again.  
"It's your Grandfather. He... He died this morning."  
That stung my heart.  
"What? Why?"  
"These are terrible times in which we live in, Chiyo. We are different from most people; we have a gift. While our abilities are considered a gift, there are some people out there with abilities, much like our own – Vampires – though, they are hardly considered to be blessed with a gift."  
"Cursed, more like it," Kenji said bitterly from the doorway.  
Akito nodded his head in agreement.  
"These _Vampires_, they viewed us as a threat, you see, Chi."  
He struggled to word his sentences in a way he thought I could understand.  
"They were bad, power hungry, evil. They wanted us out of the way, and, a few weeks ago, while you were asleep, came here to try and kill us."  
"Akito," the other man warned. "I don't think you should be telling her this. I mean, she's only a cub after all."  
I shook my head. "No," I said. "Tell me."  
Akito sighed, nodding.  
"Anyway, your Grandfather, along with a dozen others went out to go try and talk the Aidou Clan out of attacking; succeeded as well. Just last night, we found out that those who went with your Grandfather to make a treaty with the Aidou Clan had decided that they desired power more so than tranquillity and abandoned the village and joined forces with the Vampires. Your Grandfather tried to stop them from making a bad choice and, well..."  
He looked down, his voice raspy.  
"_They killed him_," he said quietly.  
I felt my eyes well up with tears.  
I had only seen my Grandfather two or three times, but he was amazing – heroic, brave, the strongest in the village. Everyone, including me, looked up to him.  
"And the others...?"  
"Abandoned the village," Akito said, wiping a tear from my face. "Don't worry, Chi," he soothed. "I'll never abandon you or your brother."  
A lump formed in my throat.  
That was a _lie._  
The worst part about it, though, was he didn't know what was going to happen.  
"Don't worry, father," Kenji said importantly, puffing out his chest. "I will _never_ betray the Village. I will never fight on the same side as a vampire."  
Akito looked over at Kenji and smiled.  
"Good," he said softly. _"I trust you."_

_**~Beyond Crimson Eyes~  
**_

"Why?" Kenji said bitterly that evening as the two of us sat on the front porch watching the sun set over the mountaintops.  
"Why what?" I asked, hugging a small teddy –which, Akito thought was odd I didn't carry around with me, so, I had no choice but to bring it out, too –and turning to face my brother.  
"Why is it dad pays more attention to you?"  
"He does?" I asked, confused. "I never really noticed."  
He clenched his fists together.  
"I'm _bigger_ than you. I'm _stronger_ than you. I'm _older_ than you, but yet, just because they all think that you're a prodigy... It's not fair."  
I turned to look at him – he matched mine with a cold, intense stare  
"I still fail to see your point, Kenji."  
His stare faltered for a second when he tried to comprehend how a six year old could say something like that.  
Nonetheless, his face hardened.  
"You can't deny it, Chiyo; you're dad's favourite."  
I shook my head.  
"Am not."  
"You are."  
He stood, fists still clenched.  
"I'm going to show dad how strong I really am, and then, he'll start paying more attention to me."  
He turned to walk off into the forest that stood next to our house; quickly, I caught hold of the sleeve of his shirt with a tiny hand.  
"Kenji, don't go. Please."  
"And why should I listen to you?" he asked coldly.  
"Because... Something bad is going to happen if you go. I'm sure of it."  
He snorted, shrugging my hand off him and, without another backwards glance, disappeared into the forest. 

_**~Beyond Crimson Eyes~  
**_

_****_It was dark.  
_Warm_.  
I felt at ease; as though I was hidden from the world._**  
**_"Do you reckon we should tell her?"  
I lay as still as I could, trying my hardest not to breathe.  
"And wake her up? No. I think we should wait."  
The feelings of ease which I harboured before had vanished and been replaced with fear._  
_"You're probably right. It's best we don't wake her."  
As easily as normal, my eyes shot open and I sat up.  
"Tell me what?" I asked, my voice slightly shaky – the room was spinning; three silhouettes stood in front of me.  
"Geez, that you talk in your sleep, you idiot," Zero grumbled. "If I'd known you'd get that worked up about it, I wouldn't have said anything."  
I rubbed my eyes as they adjusted to the light in the room.  
Zero, Hanabusa and Akatsuki stared at me, all perched on Hanabusa's bed; I, as I soon worked out, had been snuggled tightly under the covers- they were now in a heap on the side of his bed.  
Hanabusa was sitting closest to me.  
"Sir!"  
I flung my arms around his neck and buried my head in the crook of his neck.  
He hugged me back, tightly; protectively.  
"Chiyo? Are you ok?" Zero asked, unsure.  
"Nightmare," Akatsuki said.  
Hanabusa's grip tightened.  
"It's ok, Chiyo," he soothed. "I'm here now."

_**~Beyond Crimson Eyes, End~**_

_**A/N: **_I wanted to have another go at writing Chiyo's past, and this is how it turned out.  
Actually, I reckon this one focuses more on Kenji and his feelings of jealousy towards her, but, other than that... This is a filler chapter, I guess.


	17. Disappearances

**Title; Beyond Crimson Eyes  
Repertoire; o16 Disappearances  
Authoress; xXxDreamwindxXx  
Fandom; Vampire Knight  
Main Focus; Hanabusa Aidou & Zero Kiry****ū**** x OC  
Rating; K+  
**

**A/N: Just a pre-warning. (**_**Yes, I write these things before the chapter, and I have no intention whatsoever to remove it after I've finished updating**_**) I have no idea what to write for this chapter, and when that happens, mostly all of what I write becomes crack. Uh, yeah. So, don't shoot me if it isn't good – I can't help it. My mind has melted with study for Psychology, English and Literature SAC's.**

****_**~Beyond Crimson Eyes~**_

I've got a new disease in me,  
I've got a friend that's losing sleep.  
I take it hard, it's hard to take, I'm wide awake. I'm wide awake.  
One more confession, discretion's not what I need to sell,  
I never needed a reason for keeping secrets from myself.  
And now that's just how I tell I'm wide-awake,  
I'll wreck this if I have to.  
Tell me what good would that do,  
I'll wreck this if I have to.

_**- Marianas Trench; Masterpiece Theatre III**_

~Beyond Crimson Eyes~

My eyes were fixed on the clock; my pencil tapped in time with each tick of the second hand.  
Occasionally, My eyes would flicker to the blackboard as the English teacher droned on about writing analytical essays, before my vision would return to the clock once more.  
It was true that there was pretty much a Vampire-Shifter War going on right under the schools very nose, but, as a student, I still had to attend class no matter how on-edge I was about my surroundings.  
The classroom was filled with whispers; the teacher looked somewhat distressed.  
During History, whilst gazing out the window, I could have sworn I saw Kenji sitting on the ledge of the fountain, staring up at the classroom I was in. I spun around in my chair to try and get Yuuk's attention – she was furiously scribbling down notes from the board. Rolling my eyes, I turned back to the window.  
Kenji leant back and looked up at the window, smirking and waved.  
"Miss Tenma," the teacher called stiffly and I turned to face the front of the classroom.  
From behind her desk, the teacher stood, arms folded, staring up at me.  
"Yes?" I asked, cupping my chin in the palm of my hand and propping myself up on one elbow.  
"What was I just talking about?"  
I didn't have time for this. Kenji was outside and he could attack at any moment.  
I sighed, positioning myself to the side slightly, my eyes lowered – to anybody _but_ me, it looked as though I was having a stare-off with the teacher.  
"You said that the text follows in chronological order," I said, turning a tiny bit more in my chair. My eyes lowered even more. "-From the assassination of the archduke in 1914 to the U.S Congress declaring war three years later. Right?"  
I subtly glanced over the notes Yuuki had taken once more to check if I had read them correctly before re-adjusting myself properly in my seat.  
The teacher's ears went pink and he furrowed his brow.  
"Correct."  
I smiled sarcastically at him before turning back to the window the search for Kenji, surprise when I noticed a grey rabbit sitting in the spot he had once been.  
I rubbed my eyes, frowning slightly.  
Must be daydreaming. After all, Akatsuki probably killed him.  
The shrill sound of the bell echoed throughout the school grounds and I scooped up my books and trudged out of the classroom behind Yuuki.  
"How'd you get that question right?" Yuuki asked, surprised. "I was sure you weren't paying attention."  
I smiled at my friend. "The notes you take _are_ handy, after all."  
Yuuki laughed and the two of us walked side by side back to our Dormitory to drop off our books then head off to lunch.  
When we entered the Sun Dormitory, however, we were met by a rather annoyed looking Zero.  
"Did you hear the news?" he asked.  
Yuuki shook her head.  
"Absolutely," I said sarcastically. "It's all over the school."  
The panicked look that came across Zero's face was priceless.  
"No," I laughed. "Just trying to break the tension."  
"Chiyo," Zero said calmly, though I could see a vein pulsing in his temple. "We are pretty much at war here, we don't have time for jokes."  
He had a point.  
"Well," Yuuki said impatiently. "Are you gonna tell us or what?"  
Zero sighed, taking a deep breath.  
"Fine. The two of you had History just before, right?"  
"Yeah," I said, unsure of where this conversation could lead. "Why?"  
"Did you notice anything odd within the class?"  
"She spent the class staring out the window, Zero," Yuuki said. "Do you really think she'd notice a thing like that?"  
"Shut up," Zero snapped and I snickered quietly.  
"Anyway," he said, clearing his throat, "if you'd paid any attention today, Chiyo, you'd notice that several people from your History class were absent."  
"You're right!" Yuuki said, tapping her clenched fist on the palm of her other hand. "It was the same in English class, too! People were absent. Is there some sort of virus going around?"  
Zero shook his head. "No, there isn't. They disappear."  
I snorted. "What rubbish. You can't just disappear."  
"You can if you were lured," Zero said pointedly folding his arms.  
I froze. "You don't think Lord Aidou and the Shifters are behind it, do you?"  
Zero sighed. "To be honest, Chiyo. I don't know anymore." 

_**~Beyond Crimson Eyes~**_

That afternoon, after class had finished for the day, Zero, Yuuki and I made our way down towards the Moon Dormitory where the ever so noisy pack of girls awaited us, well, more so the Night Class.  
"So, what are we going to do about the disappearances?" I asked looking between the two of them.  
Zero shrugged. "Not sure, but everyone seems aware of it. They all know that something weird is happening."  
"And the Chairman?" I asked.  
"He's aware of it, too," Yuuki answered. "But, he has to act responsibly. When you're in charge of an establishment like this, you can't act rashly – besides, there are lives at stake here, and he's not even sure who is taking them, let alone if that is the reason they've vanished."  
"But it has to be," I said as we rounded the corner. In the distance, the pack of Day Class students pushed, shoved and tried to claw their way up the walls that surrounded the Moon Dormitory.  
"We don't have any evidence to prove that it is Lord Aidou's doings," Zero said calmly. "For all we know, they could just be playing some sick game. After all, the students here are pretty stupid."  
"I know," I murmured. "It's just… Students are missing, and I've got a gut feeling Lord Aidou's responsible."  
"C'mon," Zero growled as he pushed his way through the girls to the front of the pack. "Break it up."  
He was forced backwards, up against the wall, as the girls fought to get the best view.  
"Stop, everyone," Yuuki tried to reason. "There's really nothing to see here."  
She, too, began to shove her way to the front of the pack, but, the Day Class closed in around her.  
"Hey!" one girl snapped, rudely. "Get in line with the rest of the late-comers. _I've _been here since the end of class."  
"Oh yeah?" another bragged. "Well I've been here since _lunch_!"  
That sparked an argument amongst the girls, and between them bickering and Zero barking orders at them, my head began to pound.  
"Will you all just **SHUT UP**?" I hollered across the mass of people, all pushing and shoving.  
They stopped for a moment and looked at me, somewhat taken aback by my outburst before they returned to pushing and shoving each other out of the way.  
I sighed, closing my eyes for a moment before muscling my way through the group of girls to rescue Yuuki who was stranded in the centre.  
Grabbing the cuff of her sleeve, I dragged her through the rampaging girls to where Zero was still hollering instructions.  
The rough-iron gates that separated us from the Moon Dormitory began to creek and slowly swung open.  
The girls, thrilled, began to squeal – I flinched at the noise, my hand dying to cover my ears.  
Instantly, the pushing and shoving ended and, in the blink of an eye, the Day Class girls had formed two straight lines on either side of the gate, like a little pathway for the Night Class to walk down.  
I shot Zero a sideways glance – he was scowling at the oncoming Night Class as they began their way down the pathway, Hanabusa in the lead, waving and greeting those from the Day Class.  
"Is it always like this?" I muttered quietly.  
"You bet it is," Yuuki said quietly.  
"Yup," Zero added darkly. "Every. Single. Day."

_**~Beyond Crimson Eyes~**_

"Idol-sempai actually looked at me!" one girl gushed as the Night Class students had disappeared into the school building.  
"Oh yeah?" another challenged. "Well, Kaname-Sempai smiled at me!"  
"Pfft," a third scoffed. "You're lying! He smiled at _me_!"  
I laughed darkly. "Oh, you've got to be kidding me."  
"It's true though!" she defended.  
I snorted, looking up at Zero.  
"C'mon," he growled. "It's passed curfew! Get going, now or else you'll all be in detention tomorrow! Then, you won't be able to see the _Night Class_," he added sarcastically, smiling triumphantly when he got a reaction from the girls.  
As the mass of students slowly began to make their way back to their Dormitory, I noticed a girl crying, a small group of worried peers began to surround her.  
"Zero," I said quietly, grabbing his wrist. "Yuuki. Come have a look at this."  
As we got closer, I noticed that the girl wasn't just crying – she was in hysterics.  
"What's wrong?" Yuuki asked kindly as her friends parted to let us through.  
"Hikari," she sniffed but Zero cut her off.  
"Who's that?"  
The sobbing girl bit her bottom lip before continuing. "M-my best friend. She was taken!"  
"What? _How_?" Zero demanded.  
"_When_?" Yuuki added.  
"Just before," the girl sniffed, her face paling. "While everyone was leaving. He appeared there," she raised a shaking hand and pointed to a small parting of trees, a little way off."  
"And then what?" Yuuki urged.  
"He… He beckoned her towards him."  
"And she just willingly went?" Zero said, furious.  
"No," the girl replied. "Hikari looked like she was in a sort of trance. The boy… he raised a sort of clawed hand, and before I could stop her, she had walked to his side. And then," she gave a shudder, "he bit her!"  
"Bit her?" Yuuki asked, alarmed. "Where?"  
The girl ran a finger along the side of her neck.  
"There," she said quietly.  
"That's impossible," one of her friends said. "There's no such thing as Vampires! He must be some sort of monster!"  
"No, another friend defended. He looked pretty human to me – except for his razor sharp claws."  
"Enough," Zero said, turning back to the sobbing girl. "What happened after he bit her? We need to know, now."  
"S-she collapsed," the girl replied in a shaky voice. "He caught her and disappeared into the forest."  
Zero closed his eyes and drew in a deep breath.  
"Did you happen to see what he looked like?"  
The girl nodded; so did her friends.  
"Well?" Zero urged.  
"He had midnight blue hair and bright yellow eyes," she said, her voice hoarse.  
I side-stepped around Zero so I could get a better look at the girl.  
"What?" I asked. My heart was drumming against my chest wildly. I could feel my limbs shake, whether or not it was out of nerves or terror I wasn't sure.  
The girl looked up at me and blinked before she let out a gasp and raised a shaky white hand and pointed at me.  
"He looked exactly like _you!_"

_**~Beyond Crimson Eyes, End~**_

**A/N: Hokay, so I planned to update a lot during the holidays – that idea went down the drain. Actually, I'd planned to have this out of the way sooner, but remembered that I had to write an English Oral Presentation (that has to go four seven minutes *frownyface* ) and, well, it's due tomorrow. Fun.  
Also, I've been studying my butt off, trying to remember my lines for the Theatre Studies play – we're performing on Thursday (have two shows) and so far, improv is pretty much how we roll. That'll be a laugh.**

Anyway, I'm out.

ta-ta~


	18. Lockdown

**Title; Beyond Crimson Eyes  
Repertoire; o17 Lockdown  
Authoress; xXxDreamwindxXx  
Fandom; Vampire Knight  
Main Focus; Hanabusa Aidou & Zero Kiry****ū**** x OC  
Rating; K+**

**A/N: Weow, an update. About time, too. I had an exam on Friday, and have more next week, as well as the GAT (General Achievement Test. Has maths in it, too. Noooo D: ) that I have to study for, so I thought I'd get this update out of the way.**

Disclaimer; All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the authoress. The authoress is in no way associated with the owners, creators or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

_They keep mostly to themselves,  
Don't make a sound in case they hear you,  
It only hurts me to be near you.  
Keep those tired eyes closed,  
Careful, follow my instruction,  
And I will show you self destruction.  
This masterpiece is only mine,  
Entirely guilty by design._

_**-Marianas Trench; Masterpiece Theatre I**_

_**(Why yes, I'm rather fond of Marianas Trench.)**_

_**~Beyond Crimson Eyes~  
**_

Over the next couple of days, more and more students were going missing, it was getting harder for the Chairman, Zero, Yuuki and I to try and keep the truth hushed, and, when the rumours began to spread around the school about monsters living in the forest, it was almost impossible to stop them.  
The chairman sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose.  
"What are we going to do?" he asked, warily as Zero, Yuuki and I stood in front of his desk one afternoon after having been pulled out of class to discuss the disappearances.  
Yuuki shook her head and looked at the floor, Zero shrugged. My eyes remained fixed on the window; outside, a grey sparrow sat, perched on the window ledge, occasionally turning on the spot and peering in, before pecking at the brickwork.  
"Not even the slightest idea?" the Chairman whined, looking at Zero. "You're such a terrible Guardian."  
Zero clenched his fists.  
"You're the Chairman of this place," he barked back. "I'd of thought that you would have thought of something!"  
"But I'm old, and therefore my memory and ability to think up things is disappearing!" the Chairman shot back childishly.  
Yuuki sighed, running a hand through her brown hair.  
"How about you, Chiyo? Got any ideas?"  
"Eh, Chiyo?"  
The two males stopped their bickering and turned to me.  
"Chiyo!" the Chairman chirped happily, clasping his hands together. "You have an idea, right?"  
I remained silent, staring out of the window.  
"What?" Zero grumbled. "You're usually full of them."  
I turned, pulling a face at him before clearing my throat.  
"Erm, what were we talking about again?"  
The Chairman's once hopeful face fell and Zero muttered darkly.  
Yuuki smiled and leant closer to me.  
"We're discussing how to stop the students from disappearing," she said.  
"Oh!"  
I thought for a moment, brow furrowed in concentration before snapping my fingers together.  
"They get taken in between and after classes, right? What if we initiate a school lockdown? Then, they can't leave their dorms and the half breeds can't lure them into the forest.  
_And_, I won't have to go to History,' I added, pleased with the last part.  
I left the Chairman to ponder that idea and returned my vision to the windowsill, the small grey bird ruffled its feathers with its beak.  
"Glad to know your motives are right," Zero grumbled.  
"You're absolutely right, Chiyo. A lockdown, perfect!" the Chairman said, slamming his hands onto his desk making the small bird fly away.  
He straightened himself up, readjusting his glasses.  
"The school has now gone into Lockdown," he said, nodding at each of us. "And it's your job to enforce it. Protect the students with any means necessary. Good luck."

_**~Beyond Crimson Eyes~**_

I lounged across my bed, feet in the air, novel in hand.  
It had been roughly about a week since we had initiated the Lockdown and there was absolutely nothing to do. Although, being trapped indoors without History gave me time to knock over a couple of novels for English, and for some particular reason, I couldn't get enough of _They Came On Viking Ships_. I had read it twice already and was aiming to read it all in a day. It also meant that I could get some alone time. Away from Zero and his snide comments, and away from Hanabusa and his over the top hyper activeness.  
There was, however, one downside to being locked indoors for this amount of time.  
The novelty of no classes and infinite free time wore off after the second day, so now it was near impossible to keep tabs on everyone as they mostly stayed in their rooms. Luckily for them, though, they had roommates to talk to. I was by myself.  
I sighed, my eyes turning the final page of the book before closing it and getting to my feet.  
"I think it's time I visited Yuuki," I murmured quietly. "Haven't seen her in a couple of days."  
Yuuki had decided to use this time off from school to catch up on the homework from the classes she'd slept through – quite a lot, actually.  
I paced down the hall, glancing at the many numbered doors as I passed.  
Finally, I made a turn at the end of the hallway and came across her room.  
"Yuuki," I called through the door, knocking. "Hey, can I come in?"  
No answer.  
Maybe she's fallen asleep studying like she normally does.  
"Ok, Yuuki," I said through the door again. "I'm letting myself in."  
I twisted the handle and the door swung open.  
I walked in, looking around. There was a tower of textbooks and papers on her desk, but no sign of her or her roommate whatsoever.  
I shook my head, making my way out of the room, closing the door behind me.  
She's probably gone to raid the kitchens for dumplings… or… My stomach grumbled.  
"I could really go for some dumplings right about now."

_**~Beyond Crimson Eyes~**_

I spun around on Zero's desk chair, munching on dumplings.  
Zero lay on his bed, glowering.  
If this is what he does all day during a lockdown, then I'd hate to see what he does during the summer holidays.  
"Dumpling?" I asked, holding one out to him on a plate. He shook his head, his lilac eyes staring at me unblinkingly.  
"I was talking to the Chairman earlier," he said, propping himself up on his elbows, his silver hair hung in his eyes. "It seems as though students are still going missing."  
The boredness of his voice didn't match the look of pure hatred in his eyes.  
I looked at him like he was stupid, though, I could tell he was telling the truth.  
"Somehow, they've still been able to lure students away, despite them being locked safely indoors."  
I furrowed my brow.  
"And despite that all of the bedrooms of the dormitory are on the third floor and above?"  
"_Exactly_," Zero said, his voice a monotone. "The Chairman and I have been trying to work out how they've been managing that."  
We were silent for a long while, just staring at each other, before Zero took it upon him to break the silence.  
"Why are you here, Chiyo?" he asked quietly.  
I shrugged. "I haven't talked to anyone for almost an entire week, and Yuuki's not in her room."  
Zero cocked his head to the side.  
"What do you mean? She can't be anywhere else."  
"Mm, I thought she'd be in the kitchen," I said, gesturing to my almost empty plate. "But she wasn't, so, I'm assuming she's gone to visit a friend."  
Zero remained silent, as though pondering this, so I stood, bid him goodbye and left him to mull in his thoughts.

_**~Beyond Crimson Eyes~**_

I paced back and forth in my room trying to comprehend what Zero had just told me, when my thoughts were interrupted by a tapping at my window.  
I whirled around, fists clenched, to find the tiny grey bird sitting on my window ledge, looking in.  
I smiled, making my way over the window and lifting the hatch.  
"Hello there," I said, pushing the glass open a crack. The bird hopped back slightly, teetering on the edge of the ledge.  
"Careful," I warned, as it regained its balance.  
_Yuuki, _I reminded myself, turning. _I've got to tell Yuuki about this.  
_I returned to my pondering, frowning at the door.  
"If they were to lure students out… They would have to get up here to begin with. And surely someone would have seen them. It would have to of been during the night…"  
I furrowed my brow even more. I rarely gave anything this much thought.  
My mind drifted back to the conversation I'd had with Zero earlier.  
_"What do you mean? She can't be anywhere else."  
"Mm, I thought she'd be in the kitchen… But she wasn't, so, I'm assuming she's gone to visit a friend."  
_My stomach churned.  
"Hold on a second," I mused. "The only other friend Yuuki has is her roommate… "  
"_Precisely_."  
The breath caught in my throat and I whirled around.  
There, on the windowsill, Kenji sat, one knee drawn up to his chest, arm draped casually atop of it.  
His glowing yellow eyes burnt into mine, his shaggy blue hair hung to his shoulders.  
"For a second there, Chiyo," he said calmly, "I thought you'd never make the connection."  
"What do you want?" I growled.  
He shrugged. "Lord Aidou had a message he wanted to pass on, so, I thought I'd take it upon myself to pay my little sister a visit."  
My eyes narrowed.  
"Want to know how we've been doing it?" he asked leaning forward so that his eyes were shadowed. "Want to know how we've been taking your school mates?"  
I remained quiet, staring him down.  
Kenji's lips curled up into a wicked smile. "Come now, Chiyo," he laughed. "You honestly didn't realise that, as Shifters, we couldn't turn into a normal, everyday animal? How do you think I got up here?"  
It all made sense! The grey rabbit on the fountain! He could move around the campus without drawing any attention to himself. The grey bird at the Chairman's office.  
"So, that's how you found out about the Lockdown?" I hissed. "That little bird-"  
"Ingenious, wasn't it? I was sure you'd figured me out the day at that oaf's office when you were looking out of the window," he snorted. "Your little friend certainly didn't see it coming."  
My eyes went wide.  
"Yuuki!"  
"That's the one. And her friend… Sayori, I think she said her name was. It's hard to understand what people say when they're gagged."  
I flew across the room, my fingers curled around his neck and he was forced backwards, the window shattering around us.  
"Where's Yuuki?" I demanded.  
"Hard to say," Kenji answered lightly. "As of right now, I'm not even sure if she's alive."  
I felt a twinge in my arm and looked down. A shard of glass had sliced my skin open and a crimson liquid was spreading around the cut. Kenji, too, had a few cuts on him.  
His lips tugged up into a smirk as he took advantage of my distraction and forced me back into the room, pinning me up against the wall.  
I looked up at him, his smile grew wider.  
His eyes had changed from a glowing yellow to a vivid crimson, his canines long and sharp.  
"You know," he murmured venomously. "You really shouldn't have done that."  
He lifted my bleeding arm with one hand, keeping me pinned to the wall with the other.  
"You're… A Vampire?" I asked.  
"Of course," he snorted. "You really think Lord Aidou would keep me, the only _other _Pureblood Shifter the same as you, a mortal? No. He has connections with Pureblood Vampires. I'm now a Shifter _and_ a Vampire. How contradictory, right?"  
He moved my bleeding wound closer to his face, his fangs bared.  
"And," he added offhandedly. "You're going to die, just like your little friends. And, there's nothing that you can possibly do about it."_****_

~Beyond Crimson Eyes, End~

_My masterpiece will fall apart; it was over before the start.  
__**- Marianas Trench; Masterpiece Theatre I**_

A/N: Yes, I simply adore Marianas Trench. Hence song lyrics for titles and quotes for my updates. What else can I say?  
It was bloody hard writing this because I kept getting texts and inboxes from a certain someone… And they're pretty distracting…

Anyway, hope you all enjoyed the update.

Bam. And I'm out. 

_**x**_


	19. Face To Face

**Title; Beyond Crimson Eyes  
Repertoire; o18 Face to Face.  
Authoress; Chrome Hearts (Formerly xXxDreamwindxXx)  
Fandom; Vampire Knight  
Main Focus; Hanabusa Aidou & Zero Kiry****ū**** x OC  
Rating; T**

A/N: Updated, finally, because i-summon-my-army-of-muffins was close to killing me out of rage. Scary kid. Then again, the whole "I'll do it late, I swear!" or "Can't. I have homework." (Pfft!) excuses got old pretty fast. It's like, 'Really? You don't even do your homework!' Yeah, well… I tried. Anyway, I apologise for the awkward updating patterns of mine… But I'm doing a billion things at once, like my Media Studies assignment (see, I do the homework I like, at least…) learning my Monologue for my Theatre exam and working on my folio for my University application. Ugh, busy, busy me.  
But, without going completely off topic (too late), I'll get straight to the chapter before i-summon-my-army-of-muffins tries to kill me again. So, er… I guess this chapter is dedicated to her? I hope you like my Psychology procrastination, then, hehe xD

AA/N: This chapter is pretty … different, if you please. So, I'm not sure how people will take to it. Uhm, if you don't like somewhat dark stuff, I recommend you don't read it? Then again, it's probably not all that dark anyway.

Disclaimer; All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the authoress. The authoress is in no way associated with the owners, creators or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

"_Knowing others is intelligence; knowing yourself is wisdom. Mastering others is strength; mastering yourself is power."_****

- Anonymous

~Beyond Crimson Eyes, Begin!~

I winced as his sharp fangs pierced my skin; the feeling of blood being forcefully drawn from my body was excruciating.  
With each gulp of blood he took, his grip on my wrist grew stronger.  
I struggled, flailing my arms around, attempting to claw at Kenji. He smirked, holding me against the wall with both hands and looked up.  
"The more you struggle, Chiyo," he taunted, "the more you panic, and the more you panic, the more blood is pumped through your body." He shrugged, casually, his talons digging into my forearm and shoulder where he had pinned me against the wall. "It's pointless, you're going to die."  
I gritted my teeth as I tried to force my body to transform, and, to my horror, I couldn't.  
Kenji shook his head. "What was it that dad used to call you? Mum, too? A _prodigy_, was it? I hardly think so. You may have had sheer talent when you were a child, but you haven't been taught how to properly control it, like I was. It's not about power; it's about how you use it."  
Although I was in pain, I forced a sarcastic laugh.  
His vivid crimson eyes narrowed, his nails dug farther into my skin, and I grunted in pain.  
"Hurts, doesn't it?" Kenji said lightly, clenching his fists, so his nails dragged across my arm and shoulder. "Maybe now you'll understand what I went through when you abandon me – when you left me to die."  
My knee made contact with Kenji's chest and his body slid backwards a few centimetres. I took advantage of his momentary distraction to rip my arms from his grip and stumble sideways out of his reach.  
I crouched on the floor, hand clasped around the fresh bite wound on my arm, breathing heavily, my pale shirt now covered mostly in a dark red and torn.  
Kenji straightened up, fists still clenched and slowly turned to face me.  
"And now what do you expect to do, Chiyo?" he asked icily. "Run? You can barely stand up. And, even if you tried, I'll be able to track you down with ease."  
He flexed his fingers in front of him, tilting his head to the side.  
"So, Chiyo, what are you going to do?"  
I closed my eyes and forced as much energy as I could to flow through my arms – who knew? Maybe I could get the strength of a bear, perhaps.  
Excruciating pain shot through my fingertips and I let out a startled scream. My eyes shot open at once and I looked down. My cuticles had been torn backwards, and where my glossy, polished nails once were, long, jaggered black talons - much like Kenji's - had replaced them, smeared with blood; I must have forced them out when I pushed the energy through my body; the skin around my nails must have given way to the new arrivals.  
My breathing quickened as my body ached with pain – and Kenji had to cope with this on a daily basis?  
Quickly, I swiped at Kenji's ankles, hoping to knock him off his feet, or immobilise him for at least a few seconds. The new addition to my hands shuddered as they made contact with his legs and pain washed through my body once more – I let out a small scream.  
Kenji sighed boredly, taking a step forward.  
"Are you done playing around, Chiyo?" he asked. "You're bleeding all over the carpet."  
He closed the distance between us, and, despite scooting backwards, I found myself with my back against another wall.  
"It's over," Kenji said, his lips curling up into a smirk which revealed his fangs, coated in a ruby liquid.  
"You're going to suffer the way _I_ suffered. You're going to feel _my_ pain."  
His hand collided with the wall just above me, shattering the plaster around it.  
He looked down at me, his eyes narrowed into slits.  
There was only one thing I really _could_ do.  
Sucking in a deep breath, I mirrored Kenji's previous actions, a jaggerd talon made contact with his hip, piercing the skin, and he howled in pain. My talon shuddered and pressed back into my finger. I hissed quietly.  
Stumbling backwards, he collapsed against my desk.  
"What did you-" his voice was raspy as he tried to apply pressure to his hip with the palm of his hand.  
I tried to even out my breathing, my nails returning to normal, though, still bloodied.  
"What do you think?" I said, my voice, too, was raspy, my body shook violently. "I stabbed your hip."  
"But… _Why_?" he asked through gritted teeth, the pain affected him more than he thought.  
"Didn't you just say it wasn't about power, but how you used it?"  
"What does that have to do with anything?" Kenji snarled.  
I shrugged. "There's an artery in your hip – and I hit it."  
Kenji's crimson eyes widened for a brief second before returning to stare icily at me.  
"So, I'm going to-"  
He sounded panicked now. He could easily mask the emotion on his face, but he couldn't hide it from his voice. His voice quivered as he spoke.  
"If you bleed long enough, yes. You will die."  
His body gave a violent shudder and he arched his back in pain.  
"C-chiyo," he said, he was more than frantic now. "What have you done to me?"  
"What I had to," I answered, staring across the room at him. "I'm sorry it had to come to this."  
"N-no," Kenji hissed as he buckled forward, his hands clamped tightly around his hip, slowly, his talons reverted to bloodied fingertips. "I will not die by y-your hands."  
"It's not like you really have a choice," I said quietly, trying to pick myself up off the ground. My eyes darted around the room quickly.  
"Shut up!" Kenji snarled. "I won't!"  
"You _are_."  
Kenji lifted his head warily, pain was etched into his face. Despite the situation he was in, he still managed to narrow his eyes and stare maliciously at me.  
I pressed my back against the wall and pushed myself upright with my feet.  
If I thought I had lost a lot of blood, it was nothing compared to what Kenji must had felt like. In less than three minutes, he had lost almost double the amount of blood as I had lost in the last fifteen.  
Kenji's body gave another shudder and he fell forward, landing motionless on the blood soaked carpet, one hand outstretched, the other still clamped tightly around the wound, head turned to the side.  
Stumbling forward, I slumped next to him. My heart raced, my eyes watered. I could no longer feel any pain, instead, a numbing sensation washed across me.  
I had just… He was my _brother!  
_Looking down, I swallowed hard. His eyes had reverted back to a dull yellow.  
A green light in the bottom of my visual field caught my attention, and startled, I looked at my hands – an emerald glow surrounded them, and slowly made its way up my arms.  
"What the-?" I murmured, watching in amazement as my bloodied fingertips healed, the gouges in my arm from the shattered glass and the bite mark Kenji had left disappeared, removing all traces of damage.  
"I… Can _heal_?"  
Instinctively, I gripped Kenji by the shoulders and rolled him over, placing my hand just above his hip.  
It took longer than mine, but slowly, the blood flow halted, and the flesh closed up.  
Kenji stirred, his chest rose and fell in irregular, short breaths, but at least that was an improvement.  
I collapsed beside him, exhausted, breathing heavily.  
I had saved my _brother's_ live, but in doing so, I had also saved the person who had just tried end _mine,_ not minutes before.  
What had I just done?__

~Beyond Crimson Eyes~

"YOU DID_ WHAT?_" Zero hollered as I perched on the end of his desk.  
I had asked permission to stay with him for a couple of days because, well, my dormitory room was in no state to be lived in. Kenji had woken up a while ago and had released his pent up anger on what remained of the room before leaving. He didn't touch me, though. Despite his stubbornness and rage, he knew that he was in no condition for a rematch.  
Hanabusa reclined on the bed, silent, staring at the roof.  
Him, quiet was not a good thing. He was furious.  
"I know how to heal?" I answered, unsure, though it sounded more like a question than anything.  
Zero kicked the leg of his bed angrily, earning a hard stare from Hanabusa.  
"Not that, Chiyo," he said angrily. "You helped him! After cut you!"  
"Bit me, actually," I added offhandedly, surprised when both Hanabusa and Zeros heads snapped in my direction.  
"He_ bit_ you?" Hanabusa growled.  
I nodded. "Lord Aidou is affiliated with Purebloods."  
"How?" Hanabusa asked, raising his eyebrows. "Kaname-sama is the last one."  
"Apparently not," I replied. "But, yes. Kenji is alive. I gave him life."  
Zero punched the wall, leaving a dint in it.  
"_Why_?"  
"Well what did you expect me to do?" I snapped. "Leave him to die?"  
"Yes!" Zero retorted stubbornly. "He's with Lord Aidou, he wants you dead!"  
"He's still my brother, Zero."  
I was pulled off the desk and I felt arms wrap rightly around my shoulders, pushing my face into his chest.  
"I could smell your blood…" He said. He sounded disgusted. Ashamed. "I could smell it. I knew you were in trouble, but I couldn't…" he trailed off.  
Hanabusa was on his feet staring coldly at Zero.  
"It's ok," I murmured.  
"No," Zero growled. "It's not ok. You were in pain and I couldn't do anything to help you."  
He let me go and held me at arm's length away.  
Hanabusa growled quietly at Zero before turning me around to face him.  
"I know exactly how Zero feels, Chiyo," he said, his brow furrowed, his face serious. "I could smell your blood too. Everyone could. And it disgust me that I had to be restrained. The…" he sucked in a deep breath. "The reason Zero and I, or anyone else for that matter, couldn't come save you is because, if we did… The amount of blood spilt. It was too much. We'd only end up hurting you, Chiyo."  
"I understand-"  
"No, you don't understand," Hanabusa snapped. "You have no idea how hard it was knowing you were hurt and not being able to do anything about it!"  
He closed his eyes for a second before sighing.  
"I'm sorry, Chi-chan," he whispered. "I didn't mean to get angry, you just have no idea how hard it was for me… I didn't know if you were still alive."  
Zero placed a hand on my forearm gently.  
"I won't let that happen to you ever again, Chiyo," he said sternly. "I promise."  
Hanabusa nodded, smiling slightly.  
"So do I."  
I looked around at the both of them, a small smile tugged the corners of my lips upwards.  
"I know you will," I said before drawing in a deep breath. "But first; What are we going to do about Yuuki and the rest of the missing students?"

~Beyond Crimson Eyes, End.~

**A/N: So that's it. The result of my Psychology procrastination… Which is due tomorrow. Oh well, this was slightly less boring to write.  
Ok, before I end the chapter, just a quick reminder, Chiyo ****CANNOT ****bring people back to life – Kenji was still alive. Just barely, but alive, nonetheless.  
That's all I really needed to say, so, I'm out.  
Tara x  
R&R, please! (: **


	20. The Map

Title; Beyond Crimson Eyes Repertoire; o19 The Map Authoress; Chrome Hearts Fandom; Vampire Knight Main Focus; Hanabusa Aidou & Zero Kiryu x OC Rating; T

A/N: That's right. I'm updating again. (Shocker.) So, sorry if you hoped I'd forgotten about this series, because, well, I sure haven't! So, as you probably have realized, being the stalkers you are, hanging around on my page, I have a Poll up where you can vote who Chiyo will end up with.  
As it stands right at this moment, Hanabusa is winning. (: Decided to update this before Jessica murdered me. o.O Scary girl. Scary.  
Hmm, what else is there to say? I estimate roughly about six or seven more chapters of this fic, and then it's coming to a close. Hurray. Soon to be the first half-decent thing I have ever finished.  
Aaaaaaand, one last thing before I get on with the story; I highly recommend listening to GP Basic - They're amazing.

Disclaimer; All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the authoress. The authoress is in no way associated with the owners, creators or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

~Beyond Crimson Eyes~

"All truths are easy to understand once they are discovered; the point is to discover them."  
- Galileo Galilei ~Beyond Crimson Eyes, Begin!~ I sat with my legs drawn up to my chest, my back against the wall. Beside me, Hanabusa lay sprawled across the bed, and, across the room, Zero sat atop his desk, brooding silently.  
"Do we have any idea how many students have been taken?" I asked, trying to start conversation.  
The room had been deadly silent for about an hour now, well, if you didn't count the silent insults that Zero and Hanabusa were throwing at one another.  
Zero shrugged lightly. "Dunno, about sixteen, I think."  
"You think ?" Hanabusa muttered.  
"At least I can think, unlike you, pretty boy," Zero retorted bitterly.  
Hanabusa propped himself up on his elbows and narrowed his eyes; Zero did the same.  
"Now, now," I sighed, running a hand through my hair, "you're both the prettiest girls at the ball. Can we move on now?"  
Without waiting for them to reply, I gave Hanabusa a sharp shove in the arm and he fell back down again.  
"Sorry, Chi-Chan," Hanabusa mumbled.  
"So you should be," Zero scolded sarcastically.  
"Zero," I said slowly. "Shut up. The both of you, please," I added quickly upon seeing Hanabusa's smug smile.  
Zero sighed, crossing his arms. "You're right. I'm sorry. Here we are trapped in the middle of a highly dangerous situation, and you're getting distracted by your stupid boyfriend's not-so-witty remarks."  
Absolutely nothing could match the wide grin that spread across Hanabusa's face.  
"He's not my boyfriend," I corrected. "He's my master."  
Zero rolled his eyes. "Right. Anyway, roughly sixteen students have been reported missing since this morning, and there is a large possibility the numbers could have risen since then."  
" They wouldn't want to risk taking hostages into town," I mused. "With that many of them. You'd think someone would have noticed."  
"Exactly," Zero said, nodding. "Which means they'll have to be keeping them somewhere on the school's premises. Not to mention, they'd want to keep a close watch on you, Chiyo. And they can't possibly do that from town."  
I shuddered slightly. It was, after all, unnerving knowing that someone was keeping a constant watch over you, especially considering you did not know where they were.  
"The forest," Hanabusa said in a low voice. "They're keeping them somewhere in the forest."  
I pondered this.  
"Yes," I said slowly. "That makes sense. Keep them close by, so they can flee if need be. Now, where would they be keeping them?"  
Hanabusa shrugged, his face returning to its previous expressionless state as he stared up at the roof.  
"Is there any way we can work out where they're keeping everyone without actually having to scout the forest out?" I asked. "It would be dangerous running around in there blindly."  
"Exactly," Hanabusa nodded, his voice serious. "Especially when they could have taken on the form of absolutely anything. They can see us, but we can't see them. No. We need to know where we're going, first."  
Zero's eyebrows furrowed.  
"Well," he said slowly. "I have a good idea..." he paused for a moment. "Nah. Can't be."  
"What?" I urged. "Where?"  
Zero sighed. "When you live with the Chairman, there isn't much to do over the holidays when everyone returns home, so, I explored. I found some old, half ruined fortress a couple of miles out into the forest. But I'm almost certain that it isn't there anymore. I heard the Chairman finalize plans to have it removed. I saw the map."  
"Map?" Hanabusa asked, propping himself up once more, his eyes shining with interest. "What map?"  
"The map of the school and the grounds," Zero said nonchalant.  
"Where?" I repeated and Zero tilted his head to the side.  
"Chairman threw it out, most likely. It's about two and a half years old."  
"Well," I said slowly, getting to my feet. "It's the only thing we can go off right now. We better hope it's still there."  
I grabbed Hanabusa by the wrist and dragged him to his feet, ignoring his complaints.  
"Come on," I said, beckoning to Zero with my free hand. "We need to check it out."  
"Why bother," Zero said, rolling his eyes, slumping across the room and to my side nonetheless. "It's gone."  
"Well," I said, grabbing his wrist and dragging him out of the room, "it's the only chance we have."  
The two followed me silently as I dragged them cautiously through the halls of the school, turning down various hallways.  
"Er," Zero muttered as I dragged him into the Girl's dormitory. "Chiyo, this... This isn't the chairman's office."  
"I know," I answered, not taking my eyes off the hallway in front of me. "Problem?"  
Zero rubbed the back of his head uncertainly. "Well, uh, yes. You're going the wrong way."  
I stopped out the front of a battered door and kicked it open, revealing the trashed, bloody interior.  
My eyes darted around the room quickly coming to rest on a large pool of blood.  
I closed my eyes, sighing. Kenji had gone. He was barely, but... Alive.  
"C-chiyo?" Hanabusa whispered, breaking free of my grip to hold my hand tightly. "This... This is your room."  
I nodded, looking up at him. His crimson eyes were glowing, but he pinched them tightly shut and tugged hard on my hand.  
"Let's go," he murmured, dragging Zero along behind us, who seemed less capable of controlling his lust for blood. "We need to find that map."  
~Beyond Crimson Eyes~ My eyes darted around the Headmaster's pitch black office, looking for the light switch. After a few seconds of trying and failing, I settled on trying to feel my way around the room in the pitch blackness.  
Zero grumbled something under his breath and flicked the light switch.  
"That... Wasn't what you were looking for, was it, Chiyo?"  
I bit my bottom lip and nodded, waiting for an insult.  
Instead, he sighed, shaking his head, his silver hair falling into his eyes, but didn't say a word. Crossing the room silently, he grabbed me by the wrist and gently towed me towards a door that stood in the far corner of the office.  
Hanabusa followed suit, a couple of paces behind, muttering darkly.  
"It's just over here," Zero murmured, tugging on the door lightly. It looked as though it was made of heavy brass - almost impenetrable. The large keyhole glimmered in the dull light. "Although, it's normally locked, see?" He turned the door handle to prove his point, his eyes widening when it swung open.  
"Locked, was it?" Hanabusa jeered. "Or maybe, you're just that strong."  
Zero narrowed his eyes, his lips curling up into a smirk as he laced his fingers with mine and pulled me into the small room after him.  
He aimed to anger Hanabusa... And he achieved that goal in a microsecond.  
Hanabusa tore into the room after us and swatted his hand away from mine. Caught up in his melodramatic drama-queen antics, he lifted my hand to his eyes and inspected it cautiously.  
"Good," he growled after a few seconds. "You didn't leave a single mark on her perfect little hand. If you did..." he hissed dangerously.  
I laughed nervously and quickly retracted my hand before walking to Zero's side. Filing cabinets lines the walls of the small room, a small wooden table piled high with clutter stood in the center. A small wooden shelf sat above one of the cabinets and was the only thing that decorated the room: a pile of books were stacked neatly on it and a stuffed raven stood next to it.  
I took a deep breath. Where were we going to start?  
"Your boyfriend is PMS'ing again, Chiyo," he murmured quietly. "His mood swings are giving me whiplash."  
"I heard that," Hanabusa snapped and I grinned sheepishly.  
"Can't we just find the map?" I suggested. The two of them and their constant arguing was giving me a headache.  
Zero rolled his eyes and pulled open a rusty filing cabinet that looked as though it hadn't been touched for years and began to search it.  
Hanabusa chose a filing cabinet on the opposite side of the room and began to search that, too.  
"Well," I muttered, "hate to be the odd one out."  
Making my way to the nearest filing cabinet, I tugged one of the draws open and began to sort through the many supposedly 'important' documents.  
It had taken us well into the night, but we had managed to go through every single one of the filing cabinets.  
Hanabusa had complained the entire time. First, he was hungry. Then, he was tired. Then, he got a paper cut on his finger and insisted that I kissed it better, and, when I didn't, reverted back to complaining about his hunger.  
"This is hopeless," I sighed, leaning against the table, looking around at the various clutter that littered its surface, my eyes lingering on a vicious looking Capuchin monkey. . "We've searched everything."  
Zero shrugged. "There's a few bookcases out in the Chairman's office. Maybe we can try there."  
Hanabusa rolled his sapphire eyes. "Fine by me. Just as long as we find this stupid... What are we looking for again?"  
"A map," Zero sighed, pushing past him.  
"Right," Hanabusa said, nodding. "You mean like the one I found about four hours ago?"  
Zero pivoted slowly on the balls of his feet, his fists clenched. I looked up.  
"What ?"  
" Kidding~! " Hanabusa grinned before gulping and slinking behind me.  
"Chi-chan! Save me! Zero's scary!"  
I pushed him gently towards the door. "Go look Sir," I said softly. "He won't kill you."  
("Don't be so sure about that," Zero muttered darkly.)  
"Kay," Hanabusa said, flashing a grin, his hand gripping firmly around my wrist. "Come on, Chi-chan. We can't leave you here by yourself."  
As he pulled me to my feet, my eyes caught sight of an envelope placed under the base of a desklamp, the letters 'nma' were visible.  
I shook Hanabusa off lightly.  
"Go on," I urged. "I'll be there in a second."  
Hanabusa pouted. "Fine," he said. "I'll go by myself then."  
Slowly, I closed the distance between myself and the lamp, lifting it slightly and slipping the envelope out from underneath it.  
There, in the center of the envelope, written in thick, red texta were the words 'Chiyo Tenma.'  
"An old report?" I mused quietly. The envelope still smelt like the texta and I frowned. "Or not..."  
Curiosity got the better of me and I flipped the envelope over, sliding my thumb along the tab of it.  
Something was folded up inside, so I cleared a small space on the table and shook the contents of the envelope out.  
Two pieces of unevenly folded paper fell out in front of me. Grabbing the first one, I smoothed it out on the table, my eyes widening.  
A birds eye view of the school and the surrounding forest, and... The breath caught in my throat. In the far left corner, surrounded bu what was supposed to represent trees was the miniature picture of a small barracks.  
It had been circled with the same red texta used on the envelope, and, a line had been drawn from the school to it in the most direct route, avoiding the river and the nearby cliffs.  
The palms of my hands began to sweat as I reached out for the second piece of folded paper, smoothing it out on top of the map.  
My body began to tremble. It was a note.  
Chiyo,  
I took the liberty of finding what you wanted. It was the map to your friends, right?  
I knew you wouldn't have found it otherwise, even with your pathetic little friends helping you.  
Actually, I considered taking it, but where's the fun in that?  
Honestly, I want you to find us. It will be... Interesting, to say the least.  
And I can't pass up the opportunity to finally kill that white haired kid.  
No matter. With this map, you will be able to find us. And your friends.  
Don't worry, Chiyo. They're all alive... For now, anyway.  
Just don't expect to be able to save them, because you won't leave the barracks alive.  
Lord Aidou wants you dead. And that is what will happen. Although, he wishes to be the person to kill you.  
You better prepare yourself for the biggest battle of this age, Chiyo. Because it's going to be the last thing you'll ever see.  
And don't worry about Kenji. He is very much alive.  
We are growing in number, Chiyo.  
You better have something planned if you have any hopes of helping your friends. And it better be interesting.  
Cole.

The room began to spin; my face paled.  
We had been followed. They knew out every move.  
A soft chuckle echoed around the room and my head snapped up. The heavy brass door slammed shut and the key turned in the lock.  
"Hello, Chiyo," a cold voice sneered and I spun around, my eyes wide with terror.  
"No," I breathed.  
Cole slouched against the door, his clothes torn and covered in blood. I sniffed - it was Kenji's blood.  
"It's been a while, Chi, hasn't it?" he said, his lips curling up into a sarcastic smile. "Wouldn't you agree, Kaden?"  
"I'll say," came a deep voice whispered behind me and I froze. I could feel his warm breath on my ear. Something stabbed into my shoulder and I looked down. Kaden traced his long, jagged talon along my shoulder and up the side of my neck. "Miss us?"  
Quickly I pushed myself away from him and backed into a filing cabinet.  
"I'll take that as a 'yes' then," Cole laughed.  
Fists collided with the heavy brass door and Hanabusa and Zero's muffled shouts drifted into the room.  
"They won't be able to break it down," Cole sighed, pushing himself away from the door and closed in on me. "They should just give up already."  
"The raven..." I murmured, my eyes darting to the shelf where the statue of the bird once stood.  
"And the monkey," Kaden finished. "We're good, I know. Not even that blonde kid saw through our disguise."  
"Though I have to say," Cole mused. "It was tempting to kill them here and now."  
His eyes flashed dangerously.  
"As for you, though... We can't kill you, but we can hurt you."

~Beyond Crimson Eyes, end~

A/N: Well, that took a long enough time to type, I think. Jessica almost murdured me for lack of updates. Oops :x Oh well. it shouldn't have taken as long as it did for me to update.  
Hope you enjoyed it nonetheless!


	21. Sanguine Affliction

Title; Beyond Crimson Eyes  
Repertoire; o20 _Sanguine Affliction_  
Authoress; Chrome Hearts  
Fandom; Vampire Knight  
Main Focus; Hanabusa Aidou & Zero Kiryu x OC  
Rating; T

**A/N: Sorry for the four month, was it? Non updating period. I had my final exams and studies to finish up on, and, of course, the wait to get into Uni now.  
Whenever I **_**had**_** free time to update, I just wouldn't, because, well… I'm a fairly lazy person, as much as I'd hate to admit it.  
But, I've decided to just push on the last two or so chapters to get this series over and done with.  
Thank you for being patient, and for sending in your support. Much appreciated.  
Oh, Alesana. How you inspire me. 3**

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

_I shut my eyes and once again the pleasure strangles me.  
I taste the tears of sweet indulgence, pain and fantasy.__**  
**_**- Hymn for the Shameless (Alesana)**

**~Beyond Crimson Eyes, begin~**

I crinkled my nose slightly at the unfamiliar smell of mold and dampness. Although my eyes remained shut tightly, I could tell that I was somewhere dark; indoors.  
I wasn't sure how Cole and Kaden managed to get me out of the room without Hanabusa and Zero stopping them, but the throbbing pain in my temples told me that they had knocked me out, so I wouldn't have the slightest chance in working out where they were, or where exactly I was.  
Nearby, the sound of heavy, slow breathing echoed around the empty room, almost masking the sound of water dripping slowly onto the concrete floor.  
I remained perfectly still waiting to see if the breathing came any closer, and when it didn't sound as though it was any closer, I cracked my eyes open, trying to minimize my movement as much as possible.  
The room was dark and almost empty. Its large stone walls and lack of windows kept the inside of the room in a constant state of freezing darkness.  
I heaved a brief sigh of relief as I soundlessly pulled myself into a sitting position: I couldn't see more than three feet around me, so the other occupant of this… room, if you could call it that, couldn't possibly see me.  
Somewhere in the darkness of the room, a small whimper reached my ears and I drew in a breath – they had to be one of the students that were taken from the academy, but, I couldn't just walk blindly through the dark to them. My instincts told me there must have been a trap or something along those lines hidden on the floor.  
There was only one way to guarantee my, and the possible student's safety.  
I felt a white-hot sensation wash across my body, my back arched in pain and I felt claws rip through the flesh where my nails one were.  
My jaw gnashed tightly together in pain as I lifted a blood-saturated paw to my mouth and licked away the remains of my transformation; It was a relatively human thing to when one cuts their finger, and, I _was_ a human after all. Maybe not at this very instant, but I was a human more or less.  
My feline eyes narrowed as I stared around the bleak emptiness as if the room was filled with sunlight.  
My attention fell on a small, rather thin figure who lay, curled up in a tight ball in the far corner of the room, head cradled protectively, her Day Class uniform tattered and filthy.  
I crept soundlessly across the cold stone floor to get a better look at her; she wasn't a student I'd seen before. But my knowledge of students faces, names or any distinguishing features was very minimal – I only knew a handful of Day Class students.  
My eyes quickly scanned the rest of the room; we were alone. Safe. Not a single trap was set on the ground.  
My body arched and I felt the familiar pain wash across my body as I reverted to my human form.  
The Day Class student looked in my direction as I hissed with pain.  
"Who's there?" she whispered, her bright yellow eyes blinking worriedly in the darkness.  
I remained silent. I was tempted to say 'me,' but I highly doubted she'd know who '_me_' was.  
"Chiyo," I answered after a few moments of contemplation. It was pointless, really, telling her my name, as I knew she'd have just as much of an idea of who I was as I knew her.  
"Chiyo… Tenma?" she asked slowly, her eyes flashing slightly in the darkness with sudden realization.  
"Er, yes. That's me."  
Seeming to notice my uncertainty, she laughed apologetically.  
"Sorry, Yuuki spoke of you when she was in here."  
My ears pricked at that.  
"Yuuki was here?"  
"That's what I said," the girl answered. "She told me that you would be coming to help everyone escape, but since you're here, too, I'm assuming they have captured you, also."  
She had regained the confidence in her voice and stood silently and, brushing the dirt off her grubby uniform, she closed the distance between us, so the both of us were visible to one another in the almost pitch blackness.  
I furrowed my brow. She spoke of Yuuki as though she was close with her. As though Yuuki had revealed my secret.  
"What did you say your name was again?" I asked slowly.  
The girl grinned, her eyes flashing, amused.  
"I didn't. The name's Ren. Ren Sasaki."  
She looked down at her skirt and groaned. A slightly torn lace petticoat hung slightly lower than her skirt, giving it a puffy, Lolita look.  
"That's going to be expensive to repair," she grumbled, pulling at the frayed material.  
I remained silent for a long moment deep in thought.  
Ren cleared her throat.  
"Hello?" she asked. "Anybody home?"  
My brows furrowed.  
"Ren?" I asked slowly.  
"Yes?"  
"Your name doesn't sound familiar."  
"Oh," she laughed awkwardly. "I'm in the year above you."  
"I haven't seen you around before, though," I continued.  
"I'm not really one for crowds, so normally, I stay by myself."  
That made sense. And, if she liked to be by herself, that would explain why she was here – she had no one to help when Cole and Kaden attacked her.  
I stepped past her and felt my way around the walls of the room until I came across the door.  
I traced a finger down the thick, splintered wood until I found the heavy brass doorknob and key hole.  
"What _are_ you doing, Chiyo?" Ren asked.  
I sighed. "I'm getting out of here. You can either stay behind, locked up in this freezing, dark room, or you can come with me."  
She was at my side in seconds.  
"Okay," waiting expectantly for me to carry out my plan.  
I flexed my fingers and focused all of my energy on pushing the bone in my fingertips forward, forcing my fingernails to once again rip through the already blood caked flesh on my fingertips, a long, jagged talon scraped the splintered wood in front of me.  
"Watch and learn," I grinned, somewhat put off by the fact that she seemed to think it was completely normal to sprout jagged, blood caked talons from ones fingertips.  
I inserted a still rather flimsy talon into the keyhole and winced as I picked the lock, pain stinging my hand.  
I felt the lock click open and I sighed, withdrawing my hand, my fingertips reverting back to their normal -now flesh exposed and heavily bleeding- selves.  
Reaching for the doorknob, I turned it and breathed a sigh of relief as it turned under my grip and the door swung open, a pale light flooding into the dark room.  
I now got a good look at my companion; her dark navy hair was cut into a short bob and was mattered with grime and what appeared to be blood.  
Her skin, although pale was covered in dirt, and her yellow eyes seemed to shine more intensely with the light.  
"Alright," she grinned, making her way into the hallway.  
I followed after her, turning to peer down the ruins that formed the hallway; half of the roof had eroded completely and several rooms, much like the room we had just escaped from had crumbled away with time.  
"Looks like it's clear," I said. "Let's go help the others."  
"Hold up, Chiyo, it's dangerous," Ren called from a small distance behind me.  
"Where?" I said quietly as I started down the hall.  
"Right _here_," she growled dangerously.  
A high pitched scream escaped my lips as I felt something razor sharp and white hot pierce my shoulder blade.  
I turned my head around in shock, my eyes wide.  
Ren's fingertips, too, had elongated into talons, just as mine had done earlier.  
The blood on her talons from her fingertips missed with the wound on my back.  
"I told you it was dangerous," she said slowly, putting emphasis on each word, her yellow eyes flashing dangerously.  
"So," I said, my voice raspy, "you're a Shifter then?"  
"A half breed?" she spat viciously, "Yes. Yes, I am."  
She moved her razor talon in a circular motion, gouging the wound in my back even wider as she withdrew her talon.  
My back was completely sanguinary. The world began to spin.  
Pinching my eyes shut, I forced what little energy I had left in me into my hands, their green glow shone through my closed eyelids.  
Reaching around for the wound, I began to panic.  
Ren laughed darkly.  
"What's wrong, Chiyo? Is it out of your reach?"  
My eyes shot open and I let out another scream as she dug her talon into the top of my back and ran it along my spine.  
"What about now?" she taunted. "Can you reach it now?"  
I collapsed to the ground on my knees, breathing heavily.  
I was kneeling in a pool of crimson. The liquids warmth made my stomach churn.  
Pathetically, I lifted a glowing hand to the base of my spine and I felt the flesh around the long gash bind together.  
"What are you doing?" I choked.  
"What Kenji should have done a long time ago."

**~Beyond Crimson Eyes~  
**

My body ached with pain as I gently cracked an eye open.  
Instead of complete and utter déjà vu, awakening in a pitch black room, I was greeted by the complete opposite – a brightly lit room, fully furnished with old, dusty furniture and moth eaten tapestries  
I was slumped in a chair in the farthest corner of the room.  
Groaning slightly, I straightened up looking around the room.  
"Oh," called a taunting voice. "Awake are you? It's about time."  
"Ren," I growled defensively. "Where am I?"  
"In Lord Aidou's quarters, of course. He'll be here shortly."  
I felt my blood run cold.  
The large oak doors swung open and two shadows figures entered the room. Ren looked up as the door closed behind them, a malicious smirk tugging the corners of her lips upwards.  
My eyes widened in shock.  
"Kaden?" I stammered in horror. "Cole?"  
"Well," Ren mocked as she got to her feet. "I see you've already met my brothers, so we'll skip the introductions and get right to it then."  
"They're your…. _What_?"  
"_Brothers_," came a deep voice from across the room and a figure, who until now had gone completely unnoticed, stood. He turned around, his yellow eyes glinting dangerously, his lips curled up into a smile, his fangs bared.  
"Kaden and Cole are Ren's brothers, just as I am yours, Chiyo."  
Weakly, I stumbled to my feet, my hand gripped tightly over my shoulder in a pathetic attempt to stop the pain that seemed to radiate from the wound there.  
"Kenji?" I asked in disbelief. "What are you doing here?"  
"It's quite simple," he said, making his way towards Lord Aidou's magnificent desk and leaning on it. "I've come to enjoy the show." 

_Oh, the visions inside my head...  
The emptiness will haunt you..._

**- Hymn for the Shameless (Alesana)**

**~Beyond Crimson Eyes, End.~**

**A/N: Well that took a LONG while. I'm so sorry it has taken this long. **  
**R&R please!**


	22. Showdown

Title; Beyond Crimson Eyes  
Repertoire; o21 Showdown  
Authoress; ChromeHearts  
Fandom; Vampire Knight  
Main Focus; Hanabusa Aidou & Zero Kiryu x OC  
Rating; T

**A/N: Whew! So it's been a while, hasn't it? Please don't kill me. I've been writing essays and studying for my exams, so I didn't really feel like writing. Sorry, guys. Perhaps I just got a little bit lazy towards the end of this? Or maybe it was because it's the final chapter, and I couldn't bring myself to finish it off? Who knows? Anyways, without further ado, here is the final chapter for Beyond Crimson Eyes. This is almost two years in the making, guys! I hope you enjoy it!**

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

_~Beyond Crimson Eyes~_

_To love someone deeply gives you strength.  
Being loved by someone deeply gives you courage._

_-Lao Tzu_

~Beyond Crimson Eyes~

I could feel my blood run cold; my body began to shake violently.  
Kenji's eyes narrowed sadistically, his lips pressed into a cold, unforgiving line.  
"Pathetic," he sneered. "Absolutely pathetic. And to think I even considered you to be my sister at one point."  
He moved soundlessly across the room, Ren, Cole and Kaden stepping aside, allowing him plenty of space in front of my chair in which I was bound. Stretching his hand out slowly, he rested a finger under my chin and pushed my head to one side to inspect my wounds, slicing my opposite cheek upwards as he did so. I winced in pain.  
"Pity," he said coldly. "Lord Aidou was expecting you to put up at least a little bit of a fight when he got here. He doesn't really see the fun in ending your life without you suffering."  
Turning his back to retreat to the desk, he shrugged.  
"Who knows?" he mused. "If he doesn't see the point in killing you… Perhaps I can bury you alive… Like you did with me."  
Kaden and Cole hooted their approval gleefully.  
I kept my eyes fixated on Kenji, and when he turned, he flexed his fingers, inspecting his now bloodied index finger carefully.  
"No," he said slowly, "no, that won't do… Ren? Heal her wounds."  
"_What_?" Ren asked, taken aback. "No way! Kenji-"  
"Do as I say," Kenji snapped. "Trust me. It's better if Lord Aidou gets the fight he asked for."  
Reluctantly, Ren closed the small distance around me, her hands glowing a pale blue.  
My eyes widened as she grabbed hold of my forearm tightly, the blue glow slowly spreading up my arm and through my body.  
_I thought I was the only one who possessed healing abilities? _  
"Surprised?" Ren asked, her voice no more than a venomous whisper. "I know I would be. Didn't you ever wonder how Cole and Kaden survived such fatal wounds that your pathetic friends inflicted on them?"  
My eyes widened. It all made sense now.  
"Hanabusa?" I demanded, "where is is? Zero, too!"  
"They're alive," Cole snarled as he paced towards the window that stretched from the ceiling to the floor.  
"They're out there somewhere with your other annoying little friends, in the forest, I assume, trying to work out how to get to you."  
Kaden gritted his teeth.  
"Yes, they've already gotten all of our hostages out of their cells; they've all had their memories erased."  
Ren nodded, the blue glow fading away from her hand – instantly, I felt the life back in me. The only pain left was the throbbing inside my head as I attempted to make sense of what was going on.  
"And," she snarled, "killed two of our own in the process."  
"Wait…." I said, my heartbeat quickening. "There are more of you?"  
Kenji sighed, his eyes moving up to stare the ceiling.  
"Yes, two more to be precise. Lari Ita and Takai Hart… Your friends made short work of them; their blood now decorates the walls of this place. They were weak, they deserved to die."  
"K-Kenji?" Cole asked, shocked. "What do you mean?"  
"Be quiet!" Kenji snarled, his fist slamming into the desk. "I do not tolerate such weakness; they got what they deserved, and they deserved nothing short of death."  
Kaden balled his fists, hissing dangerously; his siblings eyes fixed on Kenji.  
Quietly, moving as slowly as possible, I plucked at the rope that bound my wrists behind my back, fraying it more with each incision I made with my elongated talon.  
The doors slammed open making the paintings that decorated the walls and the glass panels in the window shudder dangerously. The half-breeds instantly leapt to attention –Kenji a little slower than the others- as Lord Aidou entered the room.  
My heart pounded against my ribcage, but I refused to show any physical signs of fear. Instead, I stared defensively at him, my taloned finger plucking at the last few strands of rope that held me to the chair.  
Looking around, he acknowledged his followers with a cold glance before his eyes fell upon me.  
I envied the others, for all they got was a dangerous stare; one I did not receive. Instead, I received the opposite; a smile. A cold, unforgiving, blood curdling smile.  
His lips curled upwards, revealing his razor-sharp, yellowing fangs. The tip of his tongue flashed across his fangs as he took a step towards me. His eyes narrowed into two malicious slits.  
"Let's get this over with then."  
This was it. I knew all too well. My demise. And there was absolutely nothing I could do to prolong it anymore.

_~Beyond Crimson Eyes~_

I stood, pinned against the wall; thick ice shards crossing across my body preventing my escape. One sheared my side; the ice mixing with the blood causing excruciating pain.  
I sucked in a sharp breath and began hacking away at the ice shards with my talons, pain rushing through my fingertips as the hardened bone claws quivered under the pressure.  
The all too familiar white-hot sensation washed across my body and I felt my bones dislocate, relocating in a different position which clearly wasn't human. My muscles expanded; hardened. The ice shards began to shift under the pure force that was pushing them away – my new form, and not surprisingly, something had to give. The slippery pillars of ice began to loosen from around me. Rearing back on my hind legs, I swiped at them, or rather, the place which I had been hacking at prior to my transformation. Splitting them in two with sheer brute force, I let out a savage snarl, my muscles twitching with anticipation.  
Cole, Kaden, Ren and Kenji had moved to the far wall of the room to give their master space. Lord Aidou, however, stood in the center of the room, twirling a small razor-sharp icicle in his fingertips. He looked surprised to see that I had broken free of his restraints, but unphased with his new opponent.  
"A bear?" he asked, and with a flick of his wrist, sent the icicle cutting across the air and into my shoulder.  
"That's new."  
I growled with pain and bent my head forward, getting ready to charge.  
"Go ahead," Lord Aidou taunted. "Do your worst."  
My body tingled; my side stung. It was now or never.  
With a loud shriek, I launched myself forward; Lord Aidou readied himself, another ice spear forming in his hands.  
I was not even two metres away from him before I leapt into the air, my joints had already begun to rearrange themselves. My body elongated, my claws protruded.  
With a dangerous hiss, I dug my back claws into Lord Aidou's stomach – my front claws in his shoulders as I curled them into his flesh. A warm crimson liquid bubbled out over my paws and seeped into the silken material of his shirt. And, at that very moment; Lord Aidou did something that I did not expect, nor did I know was possible for someone such as him.  
He shrieked with pain and stumbled backwards, attempting to rip me from his body.  
Finally, managing to do so, I slid backwards on the wooden floor, smearing blood along its varnished surface as I went.  
Breathing hard, I looked up, my eyes narrowing.  
It didn't take my enhanced feline vision to work out that he was hurt. Nor was it really needed to register his shock at my sudden transformation: The speed and reflexes of a panther was what was required to land an attack on the man who had been torturing my body and mind for the most part of my life.  
The tables had turned. The chances were slim, but I had a chance at survival.  
Rolling his shoulders stiffly, Lord Aidou straightened himself up. If I thought he was furious before, I had been sorely mistaken. The look of utmost maliciousness and bloodlust was plastered across his face; his eyes glowing a deep shade of crimson.  
The once composed air around him had gone and, in turn was replaced by one of pure hatred – one yearning for bloodshed. It was like something inside of him had broken. He was far from the sane-looking aristocrat he once was.  
Now, a twisted smile decorated his blood-splattered face, and his wide, ferocious eyes bore my reflection. It was as though I could see into his soul. Hatred, anger, resentment. All of those which were directed at me and me alone. It was as though he been driven to the point of insanity; drunk with power and a yearning for massacre.  
From behind him, the wide-eyed Ren, Cole, Kaden and Kenji watched on.  
"Enough games," Lord Aidou spat, "it's time to end this."  
His shoulders rolled backwards with a sickening crack, and he let out a restrained hiss of pain.  
In front of him, a barrage of razor ice shards began to form.  
My body froze. I couldn't escape this.  
Nothing could.  
It was finally over. I was going to die.  
Not only did I know it, but it was evident that the onlookers did, too.  
I watched on, helpless, still in my defensive position, as the shards grew, and grew, reflecting the light from the chandeliers which hung about the ceiling.  
_"Chiyo!"_  
It was faint, at first. But the sound was growing louder at an incredible pace.  
"Say goodbye to everything you once loved, Chiyo," Lord Aidou sneered from behind his ice wall.  
The doors collided with the walls once again, and in the doorway stood Hanabusa Aidou and Zero Kiryu.  
"Chiyo, _run_!" Hanabusa screamed.  
"Oh no you don't!" Lord Aidou yelled, his voice quivering with anticipation.  
At once, the wall of ice sped towards me and I closed my eyes, awaiting death.  
Pain shot through my shoulder and my body felt crushed against the impact of something hard. I screamed, terrified, my body reverting to its original, human form.  
It took me a second or two to realize that the pain wasn't throughout my entire body; only my shoulder. And what I hit wasn't icy, or cold. It was solid, yes. But dry.  
Opening my eyes, I shrieked.  
There, lying on the ground where I had stood not seconds ago, impaled by ice-spikes and lying in a pool of blood was a body. Kenji's body.  
The bile in my stomach churned and bubbled up into my esophagus.  
He had pushed me out of the way. He had saved my life.  
My brother, the one person who despised my very existence almost as much as the one who had tried to end it…. Saved me.  
My eyes stung. I couldn't breathe.  
Scrambling across the bloody floorboards to get to his side, I let out a cry.  
He was still alive, his breathing short and sharp.  
"Chiyo," he gasped, struggling to find the energy to talk. "I'm…. I'm sorry. I'm sorry for everyt… everything."  
"Kenji," I whispered as salty tears streamed down my face, mixing with blood.  
Instantly, my hands began to glow a vibrant green and I moved them towards him.  
"Don't," he struggled.  
"I can save you!" I cried.  
Kenji smiled weakly, twisting his arm painfully to place his fingertips atop mine.  
"Let me die, Chiyo… Please. I've become a… a monster. A puppet under his control. I don't deserve to live."  
His breaths were becoming shorter, and rarer. I only had a few short moments to save him.  
"You do!" I argued, placing my free hand on his chest where an ice shard had pierced his lung.  
"At least… At least I got to die saving you."  
"Stop talking like that!"  
My lip quivered, my body shook.  
"I'll tell dad how strong you were, Chi. I promise."  
"_No_!"  
I pushed more energy into my hands to speed up the healing process.  
"No, no, no!"  
His breathing had stopped completely, his head rocked backwards . He was dead.  
My brother was dead; the content smile still on his face.  
A blood-curdling chuckle reached my ears and I froze.  
I had completely forgotten that there was anyone in the room apart from Kenji and I.  
I looked up slowly, my fists clenched.  
_"You!" _  
Slowly, I pulled myself upwards to a standing position.  
"How pathetic," Lord Aidou laughed. "Almost pitiful. He wasted his worthless little life for what? To save you? And to think I had him eating out of the palm of my hand. I guess the little shifter did have some free will. No matter… He got in my way."  
That was it. I snapped.  
He was going to pay dearly for that. And I was going to make sure that he paid the ultimate price.  
I wanted revenge and I was going to get it.  
With a loud crack, my back curled upwards and my bones shifted.  
My eyes flashed angrily and I let out a savage howl, flying across the room and sinking my jaws into his collarbone in an attempt to tear him in two.  
With a startled cry, Cole and Kaden rushed to his aid, only to be stopped by Zero and Hanabusa.  
It was vampires against shifters now. As the four of them clashed, they yelled, screamed and tore at each other in a desperate attempt for victory, and more importantly, survival.  
Shifters, half-breeds included, were, of course, formidable opponents. But facing two blood thirsty vampires who wanted nothing more but their death… They were by far outmatched.  
I felt Lord Aidou's flesh begin to loosen under the iron grip of my jaw as he clawed at my sides with his icy razors in an attempt for me to relinquish my hold.  
"My Lord!" Ren called out and I felt him look up. Trying to follow his gaze, I saw Ren standing by the open window.  
Cottoning on immediately, Lord Aidou wrapped his steely hands around my neck and forced me off of him, slamming my body into the desk.  
Quickly, before I could make another attempt to grab him in my jaws, he moved to the window.  
"_No_!" Hanabusa hissed, and from beside him, Zero swore loudly.  
They, too, had worked out what he was about to do.  
As quickly as possible, both Lord Aidou and Ren had dropped out of the window and disappeared into the forest below.  
I let out a strained sigh as my body reverted back to its original form and, stabling myself against the desk, I looked towards my companions. Cut, bruised and soaked in blood, but still alive.  
Which was more than I could say for Cole, who lay spread-eagled on the floor, his body pale and cut.  
Kaden groaned in pain, a crumpled and somewhat disfigured heap on the ground. His body was caked in blood; his muscles twitching in agony.  
"For God's sake, Zero, just kill him already," Hanabusa snapped as he quickly made his way across the room and to my side.  
"Why?" Zero asked, his eyes a brilliant shade of red. "He'll die soon enough from blood loss anyway."  
Hanabusa wrapped an arm around my shoulder and pulled me into him.  
"Just do it!" he growled, before placing his free hand across my eyes.  
"Sir?" I asked uncertainly.  
"Trust me, Chi," he breathed, utterly exhausted. "You don't want to see this."  
I heard a sickening snap and Kaden fell silent.  
"There," Zero said through gritted teeth. "Are you happy now?"  
"Yes."  
Hanabusa removed the hand from my eyes and I looked up. Kaden now lay, lifeless, next to his brother.  
"Chiyo," Hanabusa said softly, looking down at me. "We need to get you back to the dorms and get you fixed up."  
Just hearing his voice, so calming, so soft. It put me at ease. It relaxed me.  
I shook my head.  
"I'm fine. It's nothing I can't fix. But we need to worry about Lord Aidou now."  
Hanabusa and Zero exchanged looks, unconvinced, before my hands were once again illuminated by green and the cooling glow washed across my body, my flesh reattaching itself.  
Zero looked on, intrigued as my wounds slowly disappeared, before I touched his arm gently and began to mend his.  
"I don't really see the point," he said after a while. "I mean, like Kaden was, that man will surely bleed to death."  
Hanabusa shook his head and shot a slight smile in my direction.  
I was relieved that he understood. It was just that special quality he had.  
It was like he understood what I thought and how I felt. And, in doing so, he acted like a protective barrier to the best of his abilities, and, he could tell that it was a question I did not want to answer.  
"I'm afraid it doesn't work that way," Hanabusa said calmly as I moved my glowing hands from Zero's arm to his abdomen.  
"You see, there's a reason why Ren didn't run headfirst into that battle that we had. You see, while Kaden and Cole are primarily used for fighters, pawns in battle, if you please. Ren serves a different purpose. She is a healer. And so, with her by my father's side, he can easily regain full strength. However, although his wounds are great, it'd take a few hours before he is at his fullest power. We need to make our move before that."  
Zero nodded, understanding.  
"I see. So, then. Let's go pay daddy dearest a little visit then, shall we? I think I owe that guy a punch in the face at the least."  
I couldn't help but laugh at his eagerness.  
"Okay," I said, "but this is my fight. I don't want either of you getting hurt."

~Beyond Crimson Eyes~

We had discovered both Lord Aidou and Ren a good distance into the surrounding forest. Lord Aidou wasn't fully recovered, nor was he at an incredible disadvantage.  
Within moments of the ambush, Zero and Hanabusa had Ren easily restrained, the occasional shape-shift easy to maintain between the two of them.  
Lord Aidou and I circled each other, our eyes flashing dangerously as we waited for the other person to make the first move.  
Flexing his fingers, a silvery-white glow formed in his hand, eventually elongating into a spear.  
I crouched, my body lengthening, and the dirt of the forest floor shifting beneath my paws.  
With my feline reflexes and enhanced vision, I was ready for just about anything.  
I hissed tauntingly, my long fangs bared, white and shining against my sleek black fur.  
Drawing the spear backwards, Lord Aidou narrowed his eyes in concentration. Seizing the moment, I launched myself forward, claws spread and ready.  
Quickly, Lord Aidou raised his opposite hand and, following my movements, shot an array of icicles of varying sizes from it.  
Startled, I crouched down, digging my claws into the dirt to stop myself from sliding.  
I'd no soon recovered from that surprise attack when I sensed movement and, looking up, saw the ice spear cutting through the air towards me.  
My eyes went wide.  
I had about half a second to think of an escape plan before it would hit me.  
_Think, think, THINK!  
_I forced my body to the left, and just in time, too. The spear stuck upright in the earth exactly where I was moments before.  
"_CHIYO_!"  
My head snapped up to see another icy spear heading straight for me.  
Lord Aidou was gaining his strength back even without Ren's assistance. His attacks were becoming powerful, and incredibly fast.  
Suddenly, the blade of ice shattered, falling short a few feet from me.  
Looking up, I blinked. There, standing protectively in front of me was Hanabusa.  
My heart began to race. I wasn't sure if it was because I was thankful for him being there and for helping me, or if it was because I was terrified he'd get hurt, but it brought me back to reality, sure enough.  
"Don't you ever hurt Chiyo," Hanabusa snarled.  
His body tensed and he stood, slightly crouched in front of me.  
Shooting a quick glance over his shoulder at me, he smiled.  
"Let's end this, Chiyo. _Together_."  
I nodded to show him that I understood, and with a quick glance at Zero to check whether he had Ren under control, I moved silently to Hanabusa's side.  
"Alright," he said, his eyes narrowing as they fell upon his father. "Let's do this."  
Sprinting, side by side towards Lord Aidou, I knew that we stood a fighting chance against him.  
Two against one: His own flesh and blood, plus the bane of his existence against _him _in a fight to the death. A fight that I wasn't going to lose.  
Lord Aidou let out an agonized scream as the three of us collided. Hacking, biting, clawing, tearing. Whether it was Hanabusa or I who did it….. Lord Aidou was going to die: He knew it, too.  
His hands were furiously trying to store up enough energy to create an ice lance strong enough to penetrate flesh.  
But, it wasn't his hands that we were the least bit concerned about – we were focusing on inflicting as much pain as possible to him before he died.  
And then, it happened.  
Hanabusa stumbled backwards, gasping for breath.  
A long, thin ice shard piercing the left side of his chest.  
He slumped to the ground.  
In a whirl of panic, I turned to aid him.  
It felt as if the world was slowly crumbling around me. Everyone I loved was going to die. And it was all my fault.  
"No, Chiyo!" he yelled. "Finish him!"  
I snapped my head back in the direction of Lord Aidou, snarling viciously before launching myself back on him.  
He stumbled backwards a few steps as I wrapped my square jaw around his neck, and clamping it shut.  
In a final attempt to shake me off, Lord Aidou threw himself on the ground before my jaw locked and his windpipe became crushed.  
After letting out a horrific moan of agony, he fell silent.  
I watched him for a few moments to make sure that he was truly dead before sprinting to Hanabusa's side.  
I was met by Zero, who had released Ren and allowed her to disappear into the forest.  
He carefully removed the ice lance before tossing it aside.  
My paws began to glow the familiar vibrant green and I watched them spread out into fingers – I was me again.  
"Please," I whimpered as I placed my hands over where his heart was. This wasn't good…. If the spear had gone through it, or pierced it in any way, the chances for survival were very slim.  
"Please, Hanabusa… I can't lose you too."  
I focused on pushing more energy out of my body and into the wound. Strands of flesh twined themselves around each other, the hole closing.  
Hanabusa still remained motionless.  
The tears streaked down my face and Zero looked down sadly, placing a reassuring hand on my shoulder.  
"Please…. Hanabusa."  
Hanabusa's lips curled up into a small smile and his eyes opened, blinking back tears.  
"What…" he began, his voice raspy, "what did you call me?"  
I remained silent as I stared down at him, overjoyed, but speechless.  
Struggling slightly, he managed to pull himself into a sitting position, wincing occasionally as he did so.  
"You… You called me Hanabusa. You've never called me my name before."  
I shook my head, tears still sliding down my cheeks.  
"Thank you," he whispered.  
Reaching out, he tenderly wiped them away from my eyes before pulling me into a hug.  
"I thought I lost you," I murmured, my voice muffled by his shoulder.  
"And, with every passing day," Hanabusa replied softly, "I never knew if you were going to live or die. It's a terrifying feeling, isn't it? But, we're both alive."  
He tightened his grip on me, and we just sat there in silence, and remained there long after Zero had headed back.  
It was over… This war. It was all over.  
And for once in my life, I felt safe.  
Safe in Hanabusa's arms.

**~Beyond Crimson Eyes, **_**Fin**_**~  
**

**A/N:** **Because Hanabusa won on the Poll vote **throughout multiple websites, actually** this is his ending. And, contrary to what I originally planned, there will only be one ending, not an alternative one for Zero as I am lazy.  
A million apologies for taking several months for this to get typed. As much as I'd love to say that I spent that time planning this out and writing it; I wrote this in about four hours because I had a burst of random motivation to write something.  
Finally, I'd like to thank all of you who have read this; whether it be that you stayed with me right until the very end, or began reading it recently. Thank you so much, it means a lot that you've made it this far. Two years of writing in twenty one chapters. It's kinda sad, I guess, but I am relieved to have finished this.  
And who knows, maybe I will get around to writing that Zero ending… Or a short sequel?**

Much love,  
Emma x


End file.
